Mentiras
by TemariGothic
Summary: TEMARI SE HABIA ACERCADO A SHIKAMARU POR MOTIVOS PURAMENTE PROFESIONALES:ERA UNA PERIODISTA ENCARGADA DE INVESTIGAR SOBRE UN CASO DE FRAUDE.SHIKAMARU,POR SU PARTE,SOSPECHABA QUE SE ACERCABA A EL POR INTERES.PERO ESTABAN ATRAPADOS EN UNA RED DE MENTIRAS.
1. ACCIDENTE

CAPITULO 1: ACCIDENTE

-¡Maldición!-temari golpeo el volante con una mano enguantada y contemplo el paisaje blanco que la rodeaba. Los copos de nieve se habían apilado con delicada insistencia sobre el cristal hasta que los limpiaparabrisas no pudieron eliminarlos. Temari bajo la ventanilla y extendió un brazo para tratar de quitar la nieve. El campo blanco se extendía en kilómetros a la redonda. Debía de haber tomado la dirección equivocada en la bifurcación de la carretera unos siete kilómetros atrás. Ahora, desde su punto de observación en la cima de un monte, no distinguía señal de vida alguna. Y la pálida luz de diciembre desaparecía en el cielo. Que tonta había sido saliendo durante el peor invierno que se recordaba. Nunca debió dejarse convencer para aceptar ese trabajo. Al vivir en Londres, había olvidado lo vulnerable que puede encontrarse un ser humano en plena naturaleza. En especial cuando ese ser humano iba en busca de un hombre como Shikamaru Nara. _Shikamaru_. Pensó en la fotografía que aparecía en los recortes de prensa que llevaba en su bolso y volvió a maldecir. Un poco de nieve no le impedirá obtener lo que buscaba de ese hombre. En especial cuando ya esta tan cerca. Tan tentadoramente cerca. Cerró la ventanilla y se coloco las manos entre las piernas para calentárselas. No recordaba haber pasado frio en toda su vida. ¿Dónde estaba su casa? Debía de encontrarse a corta distancia. Solo tenía que seguir ese camino y pronto llegaría. Pensar en la habitación que tenía reservada en el hotel fue definitivo para temari. Piso el acelerador y las ruedas derraparon sobre el hielo. Comprendió que iba demasiado deprisa para rectificar y sin aliento vio que el coche caía en un banco de nieve. Al principio, después del impacto, un silencio absoluto la rodeo. El cinturón de seguridad impidió que saliera proyectada por el parabrisas, y, atónita, presto atención a los pequeños detalles que antes le habían pasado desapercibidos. Como el suave tic-tac. Del motor conforme se enfriaba, el sonido más audible del reloj en el salpicadero y el chirriar de unos pasos que se acercaban.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto una vos tranquila, y temari se sintió aliviada. Abrió la ventanilla y fijo la vista en dos ojos oscuros en un rostro oculto a medias por la capucha de una chaqueta.

-estoy bien-manifestó temblorosa, no atreviéndose a decir mas. A decir verdad, estaba algo mareada.

- muy bien. Saquémosla de aquí entonces, antes de que se muera de frio- el hombre abrió la puerta y se inclino para ayudarla a soltar el cinturón de seguridad. Temari se estremeció, victima de una sensación primitiva e incontrolable. La sorprendió su reacción ante un desconocido. Temari no sabaku siempre controlaba sus sentimientos. El cinturón que do suelto y el desconocido se aparto un poco, todavía mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿trae algo más abrigado?

-tengo ropa en el maletero.

- ¿las llaves?

Ante su propio asombro, temari se descubrió retirando las llaves del motor de arranque y escogiendo la llave indicada para abrir el maletero. ¡Las llaves de su coche! Estupefacta, lo vio tomar el llavero y desaparecer tras dirigirle una breve sonrisa. Temari lo vigilaba preocupada por el espejo retrovisor. No sabia de quien se trataba. Podría ser un ladrón o algo peor. La puerta del maletero de levanto y lo oculto de su vista. Temari se mordió el labio. No era un hombre ordinario, de ello estaba segura. La puerta del maletero se cerró y los pasos volvieron a acercarse.

-¿esta segura de que sabe donde esta? – la voz del desconocido tenia un tono divertido que hizo que temari cerrara los ojos.

-¿a que se refiere?-pregunto. Aborrecida que se burlaba de ella.

-al contenido de su maleta. Parece como si pensara que aquí se encuentra en una zona tropical. No hay nada allí que le pueda servir de abrigo. A menos, por supuesto, que sea de sangre caliente-sus ojos tenían una expresión burlona y temari apretó los labios.

-lo que yo decida ponerme no es asusto suyo.

-lo es si se muere en mis manos-le indico con frialdad-. Nos espera una larga caminata –temari observo su rostro encapuchado y su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Qué era lo que el se proponía?

-no sea tonto –replico, tratando de parecer mas valiente de lo que se sentía-. No iré a ninguna parte con usted.

- pues tampoco ira a ninguna parte sin mi-respondió el-. Su coche no funciona.

-eso es lo que usted cree-protesto temari-. Puedo arreglármelas sola, así que si me devuelve las llaves, seguiré mi camino.

El hombre le entrego el llavero sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿no tiene un lugar a donde ir?-pregunto molesta, haciendo girar la llave de encendido. No sucedió nada y el siguió observándola. Volvió a intentarlo, consiente que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer girar la llave de nuevo, el desconocido abrió la puerta.

-salga del coche.

-por supuesto que no-replico con furia.

Los ojos oscuros que la contemplaban brillaban con enojo. Una mano fuerte la tomo por el codo y la hizo bajar del vehículo. Temari quedo tan cerca de el, que sentía el calor de su cuerpo. Se soltó de su mano.

-váyase-le dijo con toda la firmeza de la que pudo hacer acopio-. No lo necesito.

-en este momento me necesita mas de lo que tal vez a necesitado a nadie en su vida – le indico el con firmeza.

-lo dudo – respondió ella-. Todo lo que necesito en este momento es tratar de resolver mis problemas yo sola. Le daría las gracias por ayudarme, pero dado que no ha hecho nada mas que insultar mi selección de ropa, le agradecería que desapareciera con la misma rapidez con la que ha llegado- se volvió para subir al coche. Tal vez en esa ocasión el entendería el mensaje.

- que kami me libre de las mujeres problemáticas.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?- temari se volvió.

-he dicho que nunca he conocido a una mujer mas problemática en mi vida, pero ya estoy harto de sus desplantes. Tengo frio, tengo hambre y un fuego agradable me espera en casa. Además, ya me he hartado de ver como hace el tonto.

- entonces, deje de mirarme-replico temari-. No necesitó publico para poner en marcha un coche.

-nunca lo pondrá en marcha – declaro el, tajante-. Aun cuando no hubiera ahogado el motor con esa ridícula exhibición de orgullo femenino, se quedará aquí hasta congelarse en espera de que se moviera.

- se conducir – le replico ella.

- lo dudo. En especial cual el eje delantero esta roto. Hágase un favor y deje de discutir.

- puedo arreglármelas sola – insistió temari, fingiendo una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir-. Tengo habitación allí por mis propios medios, no puede estar a mas de un kilometro de distancia – apunto hacia el valle, esperando con desesperación estar haciéndolo en la dirección correcta.

- el único alojamiento que encontrara en esa dirección son los criaderos de Ralph mugen y creo que preferiría mi compañía a sus muy finos cerdos – le indico el desconocido con una sonrisa. Temari abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el se adelanto y cerro la puerta del coche.

- tal vez no le importe morir congelada – comento el-, pero a mi si. Vamos, puede, puede llamarme todo lo que quiera mientras caminamos.

-no se quien es usted – le indico temari, con voz débil.

- en efecto- contesto el-. Si fuera un asesino o un violador, no podría escapar de mí de cualquier forma, así que mas le vale venir conmigo y rogar que no pase nada.

-no confió en usted – respondió temari de manera automática.

-no le he pedido que lo haga. Ni yo mismo iría tan lejos – en sus ojos había una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde esta su casa?

- en un sitio mucho mas cercano que el León Rojo – contesto el. Quitándole las llaves, cerró el coche y se volvió para mirarla. Su alborotada melena rubia, del color del sol que bañaba los montes detrás de ellos, caía como un rio de luz por su espalda. Pero su rostro, normalmente tan expresivo, estaba pálido por el frio. Su atuendo, tan apropiado para una oficina, no le ofrecía ninguna protección contra las bajas temperaturas. Empezó a temblar sin control.

- ¿no tiene un abrigo?

-en el asiento posterior con mi bolso – logro decirle ella entre el castañeteo de sus dientes. El regreso al coche, le entrego el bolso, pero miro molesto la chaquetilla de cachemir.

- ¿a esto llama un abrigo?

-¿que tiene de malo? – Manifestó temari con impaciencia-. Es de muy buena calidad.

- y de la talla de una enana – declaro el, recorriendo su esbelto y bien proporcionado cuerpo-. Descripción a la que usted no se ajusta.

Temari vio como empezaba a quitarse la chaqueta de piel de borrego. La capucha cayó de su cabeza y ella se quedo boquiabierta al contemplar por primera vez con claridad su rostro del desconocido. Fuerte, bronceado, de pómulos prominentes y pelo oscuro sujetado a una coleta. No era posible que fuera el.

-no… no se como se llama – manifestó al fin.

- es inútil que le de mi chaqueta – le indico el, ignorando su pregunta-. Es demasiado grande y muy pesada para usted, pero esto le hará mantener el calor. Se quito el jersey grueso y se lo entrego. Temari observo la fuerte columna de su cuello, expuesto por el cuello abierto de la camisa, sus amplios hombros y su cintura estrecha, antes de comprender que lo estaba mirando como una tonta. El la observaba con diversión, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, y la gruesa lana del jersey todavía estaba caliente por el calor del desconocido. Temari se lo puso y de inmediato se sintió mejor. Lo vio voltearse a poner la chaqueta.

- ¿esta bien? – pregunto el.

-Sigo sin saber su nombre - le indico ella en voz baja, temerosa de recibir la respuesta que sabría que obtendría.

-¿y?

- me esta pidiendo que camine por un campo nevado con usted – le indico con tono ligero-. Me gustaría saber como se llama.

- Nara - le indico el bruscamente, y al ver su expresión de asombro, sus rasgos se suavizaron-. Pero mis amigos me llaman shikamaru – la observaba con cuidado-. ¿Eso se significa algo para usted?

- no – le indico ella con su mejor tono de fingida inocencia-. ¿Debería decirme algo?

_Shikamaru_. Estaba en lo cierto. En persona era más atractivo, pero era el. El hombre al que buscaba desde hacia seis semanas. Apretó los dedos alrededor de su bolso y el corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar la despreocupación con la que se lo había entregado. No quería pensar en lo que el diría si viera su contenido, o peor aun, si descubriera quien era ella.

-¿y bien? – la observaba con una sonrisa ligera en los labios.

-¿y bien? – repitió, incomoda por las mentiras que tendría que decirle.

- ¿no crees que debes decirme tu nombre? – pregunto el en vos demasiado suave-. Después de todo, vas a cruzar los campos nevados conmigo y considero que debo saber quien eres. Para mi propia protección, naturalmente.

El ligero tono de burla de la primera pregunta de temari habría sido divertido si no la hubiera colocado en una posición desesperada, el nunca debía averiguar su nombre verdadero. De otra forma, era probable que la llevara hasta el primer montículo de nieve que encontrara y la dejara allí. Pero si lograba hacer que confiara en ella, se encontraría frente a la más importante oportunidad de su carrera.

-¿Mi nombre? – repitió, insegura-. Oh – dijo tan despreocupadamente como pudo, mientras pensaba en que nombre podía darse-. Soy Megan, Megan Bryan.

- un nombre muy anticuado – comento el.

-para una chica anticuada – agrego ella con una sonrisa.

El había extendido una mano y sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla antes de descender a su cuello.

-Lo dudo – el pulso de temari se acelero, provocando su sonrisa-. Bueno, esto es interesante… tu sistema circulatorio funciona bien.

-emprendamos el camino, ¿te parece? – temari se dio una vuelta y empezó a caminar. Después de unos pasos se dio cuenta de que el no la siguió. Al volverse lo descubrió todavía junto al coche.

-¿y bien? – le exigió-. ¿No vienes?

-esa es la idea – acepto el-. Pero sucede que mi casa esta por aquí –girando sobre los talones, emprendió la marcha en dirección opuesta. Temari maldijo entre dientes y, resbalándose sobre la nieve, trato de correr tras el. Shikamaru se detuvo para esperarla.

-¿crees que podrás? –pregunto el. Ella asintió. Tendría que hacerlo-. De acuerdo, no debe llevarnos mucho tiempo – la tomo de la mano como si la hubiera conocido toda su vida, y, todavía asombrada por el descubrimiento de su identidad, temari lo siguió sin protestar. Ese trayecto permanecería largo tiempo en la memoria de temari como una verdadera pesadilla. Había oscurecido por completo cuando llegaron a casa de shikamaru. Pero había dejado de sentir sus pies como bloques de hielo mucho antes… ya no los sentía. La única sensación que tenía era la de una pesadez extraordinaria al final de las piernas. El aire helda la calaba hasta la medula de los huesos. El frio le causaba un dolor intenso en los pulmones. Tenía los parpados tan pesados como si fueran de plomo y acabo caminando con los ojos cerrados, firmemente asida de la mano de shikamaru. Quería que la soltara para acostarse y dormir en la blanda nieve.

-¿Megan? – la voz parecía venir de muy lejos. Algo la hizo volver a la realidad. ¿ A quien le hablaba? Ella se llamaba temari-. Megan, despierta – la mano de shikamaru estaba sobre su brazo, sacudiéndola-. Megan, ¿me oyes? – ella asintió-. No debes dormirte. ¿Comprendes? – le costaba mucho trabajo contestar, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo. Asintió sin hablar. El volvió a sacudirla, esta vez con mas fuerza-. Contéstame.

-vete al diablo-murmuro ella con voz gruesa, shikamaru se rio e, inclinándose, la beso en los labios. Fue como una descarga eléctrica en su organismo. Temari abrió lo ojos y un calor súbito invadió su cuerpo. Shikamaru la besaba como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Su mente le decía que lo apartara, pero su cuerpo no la obedecía. El recuerdo del contacto en su cuello cuando le soltó el cinturón de seguridad, despertó todas las emociones que la chica creía que existían en los libros. Comprendió que le resultaba muy fácil caer en los brazos de ese hombre. Se pregunto si la besaría si supiera quien era en realidad. Luego, cuando la acerco a el, colocando los dedos cálidos en la nuca, temari cerro su mente a las advertencias de peligro y respondió con pasión.

-no esta mal para una chica anticuada. Pero he descubierto que este tratamiento nunca deja de producir resultados.

-¡eres un arrogante!

-solo lo he hecho para despertarte – en sus ojos había una expresión divertid-. Tengo la impresión de que he tenido éxito, ¿no es así?

Temari abrió la boca para protestar, pero el la tomo de la mano y la obligo a seguirlo.

-ya no falta mucho – le dijo en tono alentador-. Cuando lleguemos podrás decirme lo que piensas de mí frente al fuego de la chimenea.

- siempre y cuando estés dentro del fuego – replico temari-. Y que pueda asarte, moviéndote con un trinchador bien afilado.

La casa de shikamaru era una construcción baja y alargada en un pequeño vale. Se detuvieron un momento ante la reja de entrada.

-ya no esta lejos – repitió shikamaru, haciendo crujir la grava helada.

Temari se detuvo un momento antes de seguirlo. Ahora estaba en sus terrenos y una duda la atormento. Estaba engañando a un hombre que tal vez la había salvado de morir congelada. Pero luego pensó en lo que sabia de su pasado y movió la cabeza impaciente. Después de todo lo que había hecho, unas mentiras por su parte carecían de importancia. No podía fracasar. La felicidad de muchas personas esta en juego. Pero tendría que tener cuidado. Al acercarse a la casa, temari distinguió a través de unas ventanas el brillo de una luz pálida. A lo lejos un búho ululo y luego renació el silencio. Temari pensó en un cementerio y se estremeció. Dejaba que su imaginación volara como de costumbre. Luego se sorprendió. ¿La engañaban sus ojos o algo se movía entre las sombras? Contuvo el aliento al distinguir una piel manchada y dos ojos brillantes. Apunto sin hablar y tiro de la manga de shikamaru.

-mira –logro decirle-. Santo cielo, ¿hay un circo cerca de aquí? Debe ser un león que se ha escapado –parecia que su corazon había dejado de latir. De pronto, era maravilloso estar cerca de shikamaru. Busco su mano y el de inmediato la tomo.

-no hay nada allí. ¿Qué es lo que has visto?

Temari abrió la boca, pero lo que estaba apunto de decir se congelo en su garganta al ver a la enorme bestia salir de las sombras del tejo y correr hacia ellos. Saltaba con las fauces abiertas.

-conor, grandísima bestia, ¿Dónde diablos estabas? –shikamaru hundió las manos en la espesa piel y coloco el rostro contra las fauces del animal, que apoyaba las patas delanteras sobre sus hombros-. Bájate, viejo. Vaya león, ¿eh?

- mas bien me parece un elefante pequeño – manifestó temari, haciéndose aun lado para no ser golpeada por la cola que batía furiosamente-. Ningún perro crece hasta ese tamaño.

-es casi un irlandés legitimo –respondió shikamaru-. Tal vez sea tu pariente por vía materna.

-¡maldito…! –jadeo temari al oír el insulto.

-olvídalo – le indico el-. Es a conor a quien tienes que agradecer el que te encontrara. Se escapo y salía a buscarlo cuando vi tu coche – sostenía al perro por el collar con firmeza, y con la mano libre, saco algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta-. Vamos, atrapa esto - temari atrapo las llaves que l le arrojo y lo miro intrigada-. Ve a la casa y abre la puerta mientras yo me ocupo de conor. Duerme en el establo

-pensé que necesitarías una enorme llave de hierro para abrir la puerta de entrada a este lugar – comento temari al ver el manojo de pequeñas llaves que le había entregado shikamaru.

-así era, pero una llave tan grande me rompía los bolsillos del pantalón – le indico shikamaru empezando a alejarse. Asombrada, temari lo vio desaparecer, shikamaru le havia entregado la llaves de su casa. Estaba deseando ver la reacción de los otros periodistas cuando se enteraran. Nadie la creería. La puerta se abrió con facilidad y temari paso al interior de la casa pensando que estaría bien inspeccionarla con rapidez. Pero, ¿Cuándo tardaría el en llegar? Temari dejo las llaves en la mesa del vestíbulo y se dirigió a la puerta más próxima. Daba a una sala con vigas en el techo y con la chimenea lista para ser encendida que shikamaru había mencionado. Decidió abrir una puerta más. La esta abriendo cuando oyó unos ladridos y algunos gritos que parecían indicarle que shikamaru (había muerto D=) la llamaba por su nombre. Volvió a salir y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Shikamaru daba la vuelta a la esquina de su casa en ese momento.

-¿ me has llamado? – pregunto ella.

- no, Megan. Conor ha decidido ir en busca de un conejo y e decía que podía irse al infierno si volvía a hacerme uno de sus trucos.

Temari se mordió el labio y se miro los zapatos antes de descubrir que shikamaru la observaba con atención.

-vamos – le indico el, impaciente.

-¿vamos, que? – repitió ella, desconcertada.

-las llaves, mujer. Dame las llaves. Me estoy congelando.

-las he dejado en la casa – le indico ella despacio al darse cuenta de la enorme tontería que había cometido-. Y he cerrado la puerta para que no saliera el calor.

Se dispuso a recibir la mayor reprimida que hubiera oído en su vida por su estupidez, pero para su asombro, vio a que shikamaru se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Quítate el jersey – le ordeno.

-¿Qué?

-hazlo – le indico el-, o nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche.

Temari se quito el jersey y shikamaru se lo puso. Ella se estremeció bajo el visto gélido y shikamaru le entrego la chaqueta.

-póntela. No puedo usarla para escalar las paredes, pero te mantendrá caliente mientras yo veo la forma entrar.

-¿subir a donde? ¿no es mas fácil romper una ventana aquí abajo?

-son cristales de seguridad – le replico el, molesto-. Y todos los tiradores tienen seguro.

-que consiente de la seguridad eres –comento ella con amargura.

Podría decir lo mismo de ti – le replico el-. Solo que me parece que no quieres que nadie entre en la casa, incluyéndome a mi.

-lo siento –murmuro, ruborizándose-. Me lo merecía.

-creo que mereces mas que eso –le indico el en voz baja-. Como una buena sacudida, para empezar.

-yo no pedí que me trajeras aquí –le grito ella, alterada-. Prácticamente me obligaste a ello. No me agrada que nos hayamos quedado fuera, pero es tu culpa; no debiste gritar así. Eso me distrajo.

-muy imprudente por mi parte.

-y no veo por que tienes que trepar por la pared de la casa de noche como un acróbata. Podríamos dormir en el establo y llamar al cerrajero mañana.

-¿Qué sugieres que usemos para llamarlo… señales de humo? –replico el-. No me digas que piensas hacerlo prendiendo fuego al granero -se acerco y la observo con aire amenazador-. ¿Que sucede? ¿De pronto has recordado que nos has traído gasolina o algo inflamable?

- yo… yo… -temari se esforzaba, pero en realidad no podía competir con su hiriente sarcasmo. Shikamaru la observo en silencio un momento antes de tomar un mechón de su pelo entre los dedos.

-aunque debo admitir –apunto con tono suave-,que la idea de abrazarme contigo entre la paja, suena atractiva.

Temari se separo de el con el pulso acelerado.

-¡preferiría abrazarme a un cocodrilo!

-eso es lo que temía –respondió shikamaru-. Así que, si no te importa, trepare sujetándome a la tubería del desagüe para entrar en la casa.


	2. CASADA

Atemorizada, temari vio que shikamaru empezaba a trepar por un costado de la casa. La tubería del desagüe era de las antiguas de hierro, pero era probable que estuviera oxidada y débil en algunos puntos y shikamaru no era un peso ligero. Admiraba la facilidad con la que ascendía, aprovechando la hiedra que cubría el muro de la casa para darse un apoyo adicional. Ya casi esta arriba y pronto saltaría la pequeña cornisa de piedra para llegar a la ventana de la que había hablado. Entonces sucedió. El último tramo de tubería cedió. Shikamaru trato de asirse de la hiedra, pero se desprendió del muro. Durante un segundo pendió de la tubería hasta que las abrazaderas que la sujetaban se soltaron y cayó al suelo.

-¡shikamaru! - temari ya estaba a su lado antes de darse cuenta realmente de lo que había ocurrido. Se arrodillo junto a el y le busco el pulso. ¿lo tenia muy alterado, o solo se trataba de sus dedos temblorosos? Al menos todavía estaba vivo. Temari se levanto y se quito la chaqueta. Recordó haber leído que las personas que han sufrido accidentes no deben enfriarse.

-por favor, que estés bien –rezo mientras lo tapaba con la chaqueta de piel de borrego-. Nunca volveré a insultar a tu estúpido perro.

-me alegro de oír eso- musito shikamaru.

Temari se volvió, asombrada ante el inesperado comentario.

-¡estas consiente! –exclamo-. Pensé que estarías medio muerto.

-nunca hago las cosas a medias –gruño shikamaru, dolido-¿que ha sucedido?

- tu estúpido orgullo te ha hecho subir por una tubería en la oscuridad y te has caído –le indico ella con brusquedad, tratando de ocultar el asombro y el temor ante lo que había estado apunto de ocurrir-. Para tu fortuna, te has caído sobre un lecho de flores.

-deben de ser una flores muy duras –jadeo shikamaru-. Tengo la impresión de haber caído sobre cemento.

-¿puedes ponerte de pie? – le pregunto temari.

-lo intentare – declaro el-. Creo que me he torcido un tobillo y la mano derecha me duele mucho.

Temari no pudo dejar de admirar su valor físico al verlo enderezarse con el rostro muy pálido a la luz de la luna. En silencio volvió a ponerse la chaqueta y se inclino para ayudarlo. Después, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo, lo ayudo a levantarse.

-afortunadamente eres muy alta – comento shikamaru.

-¿Quién es el afortunado? – jadeo temari al tratar de sostenerlo-. ¿Crees que podrás caminar hasta el granero?

El peso disminuyo cuando shikamaru extendió la mano izquierda y se sujeto a la pared para darse apoyo adicional.

-lo intentare – manifestó con tono sombrio.

Lentamente rodearon la casa hasta los cobertizos.

-la segunda puerta –murmuro shikamaru conforme perdia fuerzas-. Allí hay suficiente paja.

Temari abrió la cerradura y empujo la puerta con un hombro. Conor lanzo un gruñido de bienvenida y fue a recibirlos.

-¿no corremos peligro? – pregunto temari, atemorizada por el tamaño del perro.

-tanto como en la casa –comento shikamaru sentándose sobre la paja.

-considerando lo que acaba de ocurrir, no es un gran consuelo.

El farol que pendía de las vigas apenas iluminaba el lugar cuando temari abrió varias pacas para formar un lecho mullido. Lo mas importante era dejar a shikamaru en una posición cómoda.

-no tengo la menor acerca de primeros auxilios-reconoció temari, colocándole la chaqueta de piel de borrego sobre los hombros cuando el se acostó-, pero recuerdo algo relativo a la posición en que se debe colocar a la victima para que se recupere. ¿No deberías tener los pies en alto?

-hay una posibilidad física en este momento –comento shikamaru-. De cualquier forma, prefiero abrazarme a ti.

-mala suerte –le indico temari con el corazón acelerado-. Déjame quitarte la bota.

-bueno, al menos es un comienzo-sonrió el, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando ella le quito el zapato.

-esta muy hinchado –manifestó ella.

-solo es una torcedura –le informo shikmaru-. Ya me lo he roto una vez, al caer de un caballo, y esto no es nada comparado con aquello. Es difícil decirlo y no soy experto en medicina, pero tal vez salga adelante con un buen vendaje y una bolsa de hielo.

-vaya – exclamo temari. El sarcasmo ocultaba el alivio que la embargaba-, no llevo en mi maletín vendajes y bolsas de hielo.

-empiezo a preguntarme que es lo que guardas en ese enorme bolso –comentó el con ligereza-. Pesa una tonelada. Tienes que enseñármelo uno de estos días cuando disponga de una hora o dos. ¿Sabias que lo que una mujer guarda en su bolso es el reflejo del contenido de su mente?

Temari se volvió boquiabierta, pensando con horror en lo que el diría si viese la grabadora y sus libretas de notas. Ya había olvidado cual era el motivo que la había levado allí. El hombre con el que iba a pasar la noche en un granero era el responsable del malestar de miles de personas. Su lujosa vida era pagada con el dinero de los demás.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el-. Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma.

-lo he visto –comento ella-. Y era horrible-sacudió la cabeza como para librarse de los malos pensamientos-. ¿Qué decías del hielo?

-ahí fuera parece Siberia –le indico shikamaru-. Un poco de nieve nos servirá.

-¿y los vendajes?

-podríamos usar tu blusa –comento el con el asomo de una sonrisa.

-no hare nada de eso –le indico temari, furiosa-. Podríamos usa tu camisa.

-de acuerdo. Lo que tu digas –la mirada de shikamaru se nublo por el dolor.

Sorprendida, temari lo observo con mayor atención. Esperaba una replica hiriente por su parte, no esa suave aceptación.

¿De verdad te duele mucho?

-échale un vistazo a mi mano, ¿quieres? –asintió el, y le tomo el brazo-. Tal vez necesite que lo limpies o algo así.

Temari encontró un cubo para alimento en un rincos y lo lavo en el grifo del granero, que estaba en el patio. Las manos entumecidas por el frio no sintieron la nieve que recogió. De vuelta, dejo el cubo, cerro la puerta y coloco una pacas de paja contra ella, para impedir que el viento helado se colara. Vio el cuerpo postrado de shikamaru sobre la paja y comprendió que seria casi imposible quitarle la camisa. Además, necesitaba mantenerse caliente. Se arrodillo junto a el.

-¿prometes que no vas a mirar?

-¿Qué? –pregunto el con tono perezoso.

- a mi –replico, cortante-. Voy a quitarme la blusa. Promételo.

Temari se levanto y le dio la espalda. Su delgada chaqueta de lana se deslizo de sus hombros y de inmediato sintió el frio. ¿Por qué temblaba tanto? Sus dedos juguetearon con los botones de la blusa. No recordaba haber sido tan torpe jamás. Debía de ser por el frio.

-déjame hacerlo a mi –le indico shikamaru con voz suave a su espalda.

-has dicho que no ibas a mirar. ¡lo has prometido! –exclamo temari.

-soy un mentiroso terrible –se burlo el, y con la mano sana la hizo colocarse a su lado. Sus largos dedos soltaron los botones con facilidad y apartaron la seda de sus hombros-. Tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso. Es una lastima que lo ocultes –la mano fresca le acariciaba la piel, dejando una senda de fuego donde tocaba. Temari jadeo con dificultad cuando la mano de shikamaru empezó a soltar el broche del sujetador.

-no, no puedes. No debes hacerlo.

-claro que puedo –murmuro el contra su pelo-. Ya me siento mejor. Debo recordar caerme de la casa con mayor frecuencia.

-eres el hombre más absurdo que he conocido –con un esfuerzo, temari se alejo-. Hace unos minutos estabas apunto de fallecer por el dolor y ahora tratas de seducirme.

-si no fuera por la mano y mi estúpido tobillo, no pasaría nada, ¿no es así? No me ha parecido que pusieras ninguna objeción.

-deja de mirarme de esa forma –le dijo ella-. No me permites pensar como es debido.

-pensar no formaba parte de mi lista de diversiones para esta noche-admitió shikamaru con una sonrisa antes de hacer una mueca al mover el pie. Apresuradamente, temari acabo de quitarse la blusa mientras el estaba distraído y volvió a poner la chaqueta. Con expresión lastimera contemplo su fina blusa de seda y empezó romperla en tiras.

-esta era mi mejor blusa –manifesto con tono ligero, tratando de volver a la normalidad-. Espero que aprecies el sacrificio que hago.

-te comprare una docena para resaciarte –gruño el cuando la chica empezó a lavarle la mano.

-no quiero que me compres nada –le indico ella, al ver su asombro: Si puedes.

La paja crujía bajo el cuerpo de temari mientras ella trataba de colocarse en una posición cómoda. Se había acostado tan lejos de shikamaru como le permitía el reducido espacio, pero no cabía duda de que su presencia la perturbaba. Y el tenia razón en cuanto a lo que habría ocurrido si el si no se hubiera hecho daño. Era demasiado atractivo. Temari pensó en los hombres que alguna vez la habían atraído, pero ninguno, ni siquiera itachi, tenía el magnetismo de shikamaru.

-¿Megan?

Temari se sorprendió. Nunca se acostumbraría a que la llamara por ese nombre. Nunca.

-¿si?

-ven un momento.

Temari se levanto con un suspiro. Tal vez su pie volviera a molestarlo. Se alegro de no haber querido jamás ser enfermera, aunque shikamaru no entraba en la categoría de paciente modelo. Se arrodillo a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?

El brazo de shikamaru la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a su lado.

-se trata de ti. Tantos gemidos y gruñidos. Me mantienes despierto.

Temari trato de levantarse, pero el brazo de shikamaru la sujetaba.

-¡suéltame! –murmuro, furiosa.

-no lo hare –respondió el-. Un enfermo necesita comodidades. Estoy enfermo y tu puedes darme comodidad.

-enfermo de la cabeza, querrás decir –protesto temari-. No voy a dormir contigo.

-pues tendrás que permanecer despierta conmigo, porque no voy a soltarte –replico el-. Aparte de todo, así estamos mas calientes, y si colocas la cabeza sobre mi hombro, estarás más cómoda que sobre la delgada capa de paja –la acerco más hasta hacerla quedar a su lado con un brazo de la chica sobre su pecho-. ¿Lo ves? –le indico con tono suave, colocando la chaqueta de piel de borrego sobre los dedos-. Mucho mejor. Te prefiero a un osito de peluche.

.no soy ningún oso de peluche –susurro temari. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Al levantar la cabeza, advirtió que shikamaru se había dormido. Entonces sucedió algo aun mas molesto. Conor se había levantado para averiguar que era lo que pasaba. Le lamio una oreja y, con un suspiro, se echo junto a ella. Temari bufo. No pasaría la noche en esa posición. Pero tenia que admitir que shikamaru tenía razón. Así estaba más abrigada y conor no parecía muy peligroso. Cerró los ojos y segundos después estaba profundamente dormida. En la oscuridad, shikamaru sonrió.

Temari se despertó cuando un pálido rayo de sol cayó sobre sus parpados, y sintió un peso enorme sobre el pecho. A través de la ventana vio la brillante mañana. El peso era el brazo de shikamaru. Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba profundamente dormido. Con cuidado se movió hasta soltarse y coloco el brazo sobre el lomo de conor. Shikamaru murmuro algo y suspiro antes de volver a quedar inmóvil. Con una sonrisa, temari le acomodo la chaqueta de piel de borrego para cubrirlo mejor antes de levantarse y sacudirse la ropa. Tenía paja en el pelo y quería cepillarse los dientes. Hacia un frio terrible, en especial ahora que ya no tenia la blusa que la protegiera. Era sorprendente como la delgada seda la protegiera del viento. Contemplo a shikamaru y pensó en lo cómodo que parecía. Su rostro estaba relajado y sereno. Temari aparto esos pensamientos de su mente y salió del cobertizo. Si dentro hacia frio, en e exterior hacia aun mas. Pero al menos el sol brillaba, y la chica se dirigió con paso seguro hacia la casa. Tenia que haber una forma de entrar y estaba decidida a encontrarla. En el despacho de shikamaru estaba la clave de su imperio empresarial y tenia que descubrir sus misterios, de una u otra forma. Ya no había manera de retroceder. Con la vista recorrió la parte posterior de la casa ventanas cerradas, una puerta solida bien cerrada. Realmente se trataba de la morada de un hombre obsesionado por la seguridad. La casa de un hombre que tenia algo que ocultar. Temari fue hasta el extremo de la casa y se detuvo, sorprendida. Había una escalera apoyada contra el muro. Era vieja, indudablemente, pero todavía parecía útil. Sus ojos brillaron al pensar en la noche que se había visto obligada a pasar en el establo. Shikamaru debía de saber de la existencia de la escalera. ¿Qué era lo que se proponía subiendo por las tuberías de desagüe en la oscuridad cuando pudo haberla usado? Debía de estar mas loco de lo imaginaba. Tomo la escalera y la enderezo contra el muro. La nieve le manchaba la ropa y con tristeza pensó en lo mucho que había pagado por ella solo una semana antes. Después de sus aventuras de las últimas veinticuatro horas, no podría volver a usarla para ir a la oficina. Absorta en sus pensamientos, empezó a subir por la escalera. ¿Era su imaginación, o los escalones cedían bajo su peso? Tal vez solo fuera que estaban húmedos, se dijo, y siguió subiendo. En ese instante, cuando su mano buscaba el más alto de los peldaños, se oyó un crujido y la barra de madera bajo su piel cedió con movimiento brusco. Reprimiendo la maldición que estuvo a punto de proferir, con cuidado subió el pie hasta el siguiente escalón. Debía continuar. Ya no podía regresar cuando estaba tan cerca de alcanzar su objetivo.

-¿Qué diablos haces?

Temari bajo la vista para ver que shikamaru sujetaba a conor, preocupado.

-bailo el lago de los cisnes con el ballet real –replico ella, sujetándose a la escalera con firmeza-. ¿Qué te parece que hago?

Shikamaru sujeto el collar del perro con fuerza y avanzo hacia ella con mayor velocidad que la esperable de un hombre con el tobillo torcido.

-esa escalera esta podrida. Baja o te romperás el cuello.

Con un gran esfuerzo mental y físico, temari se agarro a la cornisa y logro subir una rodilla.

-no seas tonto –le grito-. De cualquier forma, ya estoy aquí.

Pero al subir la otra pierna, la escalera se separo del muro. Se balanceo unos segundos antes de caer, partiéndose entre pedazos. Durante una fracción de segundo, temari se meció suspendida de la cornisa antes de lograr ponerse a salvo. Estaba aterrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer. Armándose de valor, se asomo con cautela mirando hacia abajo. Shikamaru la observaba con furia. Desesperada, temari quería que le dijera algo que le diera confianza. Pero su voz sonó tan helada como el agua en el cubo del granero.

-abre el segundo tragaluz. Veras que esta cerca del suelo, asi que no tendras dificultad para entrar. Luego baja y abreme la puerta de entrada –eso fue todo, sin sarcasmos. Sin palabras reconfortantes. A punto de echarse a llorar, temari se sentía como si la hubiera golpeado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle en ese tono? Pasó con dificultad y se dirigió hasta la ventana que había mencionado shikamaru. ¿Es que la consideraba una chica tonta? Era una mujer independiente, una periodista que tenía una labor que cumplir. Ya lo averiguaría el. Se detuvo, horrorizada al pensar en su reacción cuando descubriera la verdad. No. No era posible que le dijera quien era en realidad. Shikamaru lo averiguaría tan pronto como leyera en el periódico como ella al fin demostraba que se había apoderado del fondo de pensiones de sus empleados. Tal vez al leerlo compartiera su diversión con los otros sinvergüenzas que integraban su junta directiva. Bajo furiosamente por la escalera y se detuvo a medio camino. En la mesa del teléfono en el vestíbulo parpadeaba la luz del aparto, indicando que tenia un mensaje. Permaneció inmóvil un instante, y una vez que se decidió, bajo el resto de la escalera con paso ligero y pulso el botón de reproducción de la grabadora. Tal vez se enterara de algo que implicara a ese canalla. La cinta se detuvo y temari reprimiendo la sensación de culpa que la invadía al estar husmeando. Tal vez solo se tratara de un mensaje sin importancia. Pero quizá fuera algo que lo pondría en dificultades, se dijo con firmeza. Era una voz de mujer, llena de desesperación.

-¿shikamaru? Soy ino. Te necesito. Por favor, por favor, llámame. Yo… -el mensaje se interrumpió como si quien llamara tuviera mucha prisa, o hubiera sido interrumpida de pronto. No había mas mensajes. Temari frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era ino? ¿una implicada en el escándalo, o una novia? La chica trato de imaginar a la mujer y, para su sorpresa, los celos la abrumaron. Era ridículo. No era posible que sintiera eso por un hombre tan despreciable. No podía permitirse ese lujo. Recordó que shikamaru la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta y corrió a abrirle.

-pase, señor nada –exclamo, haciéndole una reverencia-. Bienvenido a su hogar… -pero lo que iba a añadir se quedo en el aire cuando el paso al interior y la empujo contra el muro. Las chispas que saltaban de sus ojos podrían haber iniciado un incendio forestal.

-¡eres la mujer mas arrogante, tonta y problemática que he conocido! ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

-menos de lo que tú hiciste anoche –le indico ella, furiosa-. No fui yo quien se cayó de lo alto.

-me gustaría pegarte hasta romperte los dientes –le indico el, amenazador.

-en el estado en el que te encuentras en este momento, dudo de que puedas agitar un coctel.

-¿eso crees? –le pregunto el con ese tono que temari ya reconocía como preludio de problemas.

-no –repitió ella con inseguridad.

Con la mano izquierda, shikamaru se levanto el pelo; luego deslizo su mano por el cuello de ella y la introdujo bajo la chaqueta. Los dedos que casi la hicieron olvidar todo la noche anterior, le acariciaban la piel con infinita ternura

-no puedes hacer esto –jadeo temari.

-no, estas haciendo un esfuerzo muy convincente por detenerme –respondió el, desabrochándole los botones de la chaqueta. Era cierto. Le era imposible protestar cuando el se apoderaba de sus sentidos. Pasaron minutos, ¿o fueron segundos? Su cuerpo se arqueo cuando la mano de shikamaru se apodero de un seno y sus labios acariciaron la punta rosad. En ese momento no había nada que no quisiera hacer por ese hombre. No quería que se detuviera. Se sentía hermosa, deseada y excitada.

-creo que estas un tanto alterada –comento shikamaru, apartándose para observarla. La deliciosa sensación desapareció como si la hubieran apagado con un interruptor.

-lo has hecho a propósito –jadeo temari, furiosa-. Para demostrar que eres tu quien manda.

-en parte –admitió shikamaru, acomodándose un mecho del pelo suelto detrás de la oreja -. Pero debo reconocer que yo mismo estoy alterado.

Temari cerró la chaqueta, iracunda. ¿Cuándo aprendería?

-mala suerte para ti –manifestó -. No soy el juguete de ningún hombre.

-no – acepto el con una sonrisa-. No eres de cualquiera, solo mía.

-te llevarías un premio por tu arrogancia –le indico temari con frialdad-. Pero no me sorprende tu actitud avasalladora. Tendrías que golpear a una mujer decente en la cabeza para hacer que fuera contigo.

-no recuerdo haber tenido que usar un garrote anoche –comento shikamaru-. ¿Eso es lo que eres? ¿Una indecente? –Sus ojos brillaron antes de agregar-: eso me recuerda la blusa que te ayude a quitarte a noche. Ya sabes, antes de que durmiéramos juntos…

-eso fue diferente –replico temari, ruborizándose. Como la enfurecía ese hombre. ¿Por qué siempre la tomaba por sorpresa? Y estaba demasiado cerca de ella-. ¡No me toques! – le grito cuando el levanto una mano-. No quiero que lo hagas.

Shikamaru le acariciaba el rostro como si no pudiera creer que fuera real. Temari se estremeció por la caricia. Quería apoderarse de la mano y pedirle la confianza que sabia que solo el podría darle. Pero no era posible. Conocía sus secretos y lo aborrecía.

-Megan, ciento haberte alterado –le indico shikamaru con un suspiro al ver el temor en sus ojos-. Estaba muy molesto contigo, por el riesgo que has corrido al subir por esa escalera. Quería darte una lección. Pero creo que sus efectos se han vuelto contra mí de alguna manera.

La atrajo hacia el y le abrocho los botes con un gesto impersonal, como si lo hiciera para un niño que se dispone a ir a la escuela.

-todo esta sucediendo muy rápidamente –manifestó el-. Nunca he sentido algo así. Tengo la impresión de conocerte de toda la vida. Y si no me doliera tanto el tobillo, te llevaría en brazos para encerrarnos en mi habitación hasta que el cielo se nos cayera encima.

Temari lo contemplo con lágrimas en los ojos. La situación se estaba volviendo imposible. ¿Cuánto mas podría engañar a ese hombre al que su alma deseaba y su mente rechazaba?

-¿Qué es lo que temes, Megan? – pregunto el con voz suave.

-no temo a nada –declaro temari con firmeza-. Solo se trata de… de…-buscaba una excusa que rompiera la tensión-. Estoy casada.

-¿de verdad? –pregunto el con burla, mirando sus dedos sin anillos-. No te creo. ¿Cómo se llama?

-baki yakuto – respondió rápidamente, pensando en su editor.

-dijiste que tu apellido era bryan.

-no considere prudente usar su nombre. Soy una mujer liberada.

-¿ de verdad? ¿Por qué te casaste, entonces?

Temari no contesto.

Shikamaru fue a cerrar la puerta y se apoyo en ella, estudiándola.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas? Estoy seguro de que esta ansiosa por decirle que has llegado sana y salva –apunto hacia el teléfono-. ¿O es de lo que no se preocupan?

-sigues sin creerme, ¿no es cierto?

-llámalo –insistió el con una sonrisa fría en los ojos.

Temari fue el teléfono. Tendría que llamas a baki e informarle de donde estaba para no despertar mas sospechas de shikamaru. Se detuvo a mirarlo a los ojos y supo que seria casi imposible. Descolgó el auricular con mano temblorosa y escucho con gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto shikamaru.

-la línea esta cortada. Debe de ser por la nevada-apenas podía ocultar el alivio que sentía.

Shikamaru le quito el aparato de la mano y escucho antes de dejarlo en su sitio.

-muy conveniente para ti – comento-. Te evita tener que decir mas mentiras a un sorprendido amigo tuyo. Aunque también me salva de tener que escucharlas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que puedes escuchar mis llamas personales? ¿jamas crees en lo que te dice la gente?

-por regla general no –repondio shikamaru-. No me engañas, megan algún motivo me ocultas algo estoy decidido a averiguar de que se trata.


	3. FALSAS CONLUCIONES

Gracias por los comentarios **Arrimitiluki**estoy de acuerdo contigo yo también odio a ino pero pensé "si yo la odio temari también" xD **Kartya, **que bien que fue de tu gusto este fic =) Nonahere, ya pronto subo los otros capítulos solo que me tardo uno a tres días en subirlo n.n

Capitulo 3: Falsas conclusiones

Temari aparto el plato y miro a shikamaru, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

-siento que no haya resultado muy bueno –murmuro-. La cocina no es uno de mis puntos fuertes.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama esto? –pregunto el, tragando con dificultad.

-huevos a la sorpresa.

-nunca lo había oído antes.

-yo tampoco –reconoció temari-. Hasta la primera vez intente prepararme algo y resulto esto.

-¿y sigues preparándolo? –pregunto el, sorprendido.

- no esta tan mala –manifestó ella, ofreciendo los restos de su plato a conor. El perro se levanto, los o olfateó y volvió a echarse.

-lo siento –sonrió shikamaru-. Se cree un gourmet.

-yo también – se lamento temari-. Por eso nunca cocino.

Agito los dedos de los pies con deleite dentro de unos enormes calcetines de shikamaru. Por primera vez en siglos no tenía frio. Se había dado un baño caliente y llevaba una camisa gruesa y un pantalón de shikamaru que se sujetaba con una bufanda. Había insistido en cocinar mientras el se bañaba, y debía reconocer que había sido un desastre.

-no importa – comento shikamaru-. Lo único que se preparar son judías de lata. Aunque debo admitir que nunca he preparado algo mas.

-¿no te cansas de comer lo mismo? –pregunto temari, sorprendida.

-generalmente yo no cocino –se rio el-. May es la que se ocupa de esos menesteres.

-ya –respondio. ¿Por qué la molestaba tanto la noticia? No era de extrañar que un hombre como shikamaru viviera con una mujer. Aunque lo que había leído de el daba la impresión de era un hombre poco dado a los compromisos. Además, ¿en donde encajaba ino? ¿Seria una insistente novia abandonada?-. ¿Cómo es ella? –pregunto temari, sin querer oír realmente la respuesta.

-¿May? –shikamaru observaba atentamente-. Muy guapa.

-ya-repitió ella.

-para tener sesenta y tres años.

-¿Qué? –lo miro con incredulidad y el respondió al gento con sorna.

-may es mi ama de llaves. Como cocinera, vale su peso en oro. Por eso he tenido que soportar a ese inútil de su marido que se considera jardinero y experto en todo – se acerco una taza de te y la agito pensativamente-. Es George quien ha dejado esa escalera podrida a un costado de la casa. Se supone que debía haberla hecho leña antes de que el y may se fueran de fin de semana. Puedes estar segura de que tendré algo que decirle cuando regrese el lunes, y no será para preguntarle si ha tenido buen fin de semana.

-así que solo vives aquí con ellos y tu –apunto temari.

-casi siempre –acepto shikamaru-. En ocasiones tengo a alguien que se queda aquí durante unos días.

Sin duda una mujer, pensó temari con resentimiento antes de manifestar:

-¿nunca te sientes solo? Este lugar esta hecho para los niños.

-basta de preguntas –shikamaru se levanto de pronto-. No tengo ninguna gana de sufrir un interrogatorio.

Temari se mordió el labio. Interrogar a ese hombre era tan seguro como provocar a un animal salvaje con un palo. Debía tener mas cuidado si esperaba tener éxito en su contenido.

-de cualquier forma –agrego shikamaru con un brillo divertido en los ojos-, tenemos cosas mas interesantes de que hablar.

El corazón de temari dio un vuelco. Volvería a insistir hasta averiguar lo que ella ocultaba. Mantuvo la vista fija sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo que?

Shikamaru se acercó y le levanto la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-como lo que vamos hacer el resto del día.

-¿a que te refieres? –pregunto ella, alarmada.

- vamos, megan –sonrió el-, tienes una mente muy sucia. Aunque no puedo negar que una tarde en la cama contigo seria interesante.

-no estaba pensando en eso –protesto temari, apartándole la mano.

-¿no? Pues en realidad no importa, porque en esta ocasión mi mente esta en asuntos mas aburridos y prácticos. El barómetro sigue cayendo en picado, y con el teléfono estropeado, no puedo hacer nada para rescatar tu coche. Aunque es poco probable que nadie pase por ese camino con este tiempo. Lo cual me recuerda… ¿Qué hacías por aquí ayer?

-hablando de interrogatorios –comento ella con tono ligero, tratando de distraerlo.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? –repitió el con suavidad.

-iba a ver a un amigo –índico ella con malos modos-. Pero eso no es asunto tuyo.

-¿a un amigo? –Insistió shikamaru-. ¿Para pasar un agradable fin de semana en el león rojo? Me sorprende que no haya venido a buscarte. ¿O se habrá buscado otra cuando no hiciste acto de presencia?

Temari no dijo nada. No mentiría mas allá de lo que fuera indispensable. Que pensara lo que le viniera en gana.

-para tener tantos remilgos, llevas una vida sexual muy activa –continuo el-. ¿O es que lo de los remilgos es pura fachada?

-déjame en paz –murmuro temari.

-de acuerdo, megan. Dejare de insistir… -suspiro shikamaru-. Por el momento. Pero no esperes que mi paciencia dure para siempre. Quiero saber todo lo que se refiere a ti. Y normalment consigo lo que me propongo –shikamaru hizo una pausa y, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, cambio de temari-. Por lo que a esta tarde se refiere, tenemos suficientes alimentos y leña para la chimenea. Así que tendremos que parecer tranquilos hasta que el tiempo mejore. Podría ser agradable.

-como estar en el infierno –manifesto ella.

-supongo que ese es el lugar mas calido de todos.

El fallido intento en la cocina no fue todo lo que temari hizo mientras shikamaru se bañaba. Tan pronto como oyó correr el agua, salió a la parte posterior de la casa y llamo a baki por el teléfono portátil que guardaba en su bolso. Aunque era sábado, el editor estaría en su despacho. Como todos los del gremio, baki solía trabajar todo el día hasta que la edición estaba lista para imprimirse. Temari escuchaba el sonido del teléfono con atención creciente y no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio cuando baki al fin contesto.

-¿Qué estas en donde? –ladro el por el auricular. Temari miro nerviosamente a su alrededor, temerosa de que alguien oyera sus gritos.

-ya me has oído –insistió ella-. Estoy en la casa de shikamaru nara.

-¿es el interior? –pregunto baki, asombrado-. Es increíble. El ultimo periodista que se atrevió a llamar a su puerta, fue perseguido por un perro enorme.

Temari reprimió una sonrisa al pensar en conor saltando alegremente, deseoso de hacer un nuevo amigo.

-si te refieres a beny Simpson del mail, no me sorprende –manifestó ella-. Evidentemente, fue confundido con un conejo.

-¿Cómo lo has logrado? –pregunto baki entre risas.

-por casualidad –reconoció temari-. Tuve un accidente de coche de camino hacia el león rojo y el me encontró. Me trajo a su casa. Con este tiempo, tendré que permanecer aquí una noche más.

-que agradable –manifestó baki.

-cállate –murmuro temari-. Impidió que me muriera congelada y no tiene ni idea de quien soy, lo cual me hace sentir realmente mal.

-no veo por que –manifestó el editor-. Hasta yo te rescataría de una tormenta de nieve, y soy el ser mas insensible que conozco. Además, ha robado millones de libras del fondo de pensiones de sus empleados y ha arruinado la vida de cientos de personas. El hecho de que se compadezca de un rostro hermoso no significa que no sea culpable. En mi opinión, se merece el castigo que reciba. Escucha –continuo baki-, hemos recibido la noticia de que algunos de sus directivos serán arrestados el lunes próximo, pero no se atreven a hacer lo mismo con el señor nara. Personalmente, creo que no tiene suficiente pruebas para arrestarlo. Si puedes hurgar en su despacho…

-eso será casi imposible – lo interrumpió temari, desesperada-. No puedo pedirle que salga de su propia casa para que pueda revisar sus papeles. Y con este tiempo, esa oportunidad nunca se presentara. Prácticamente estamos juntos todo el tiempo.

-pero no duermes con el –manifestó baki con el sentido practico de siempre-. ¿Qué te parece si buscas cuando se vaya a la cama?

El recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior paso por la mente de temari, pero no dijo nada.

-¿temari, estas ahí?

-si –respondió apresuradamente-. No es tan fácil como parece. De hecho, cuanto más pienso en ello mas imposible me parece –temari hizo una pausa antes de preguntar-: ¿de verdad crees que es culpable?

-como el que más –declaro baki-. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te has enamorado de el?

-no seas ridículo –replico temari.

-de verdad estoy sorprendido –comento baki-. Dicen que es irresistible para las mujeres. (=D) sin embargo, siempre pensé que eras muy especial a la hora de elegir-concluyo, pero temari no respondió nada-. Escucha-agrego baki con tono alentador-, haz lo que puedas. Un hombre como shikamaru nara e demasiado listo para dejar algo que lo acuse en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en su despacho. Pero nunca se sabe. Me sorprende que la policía no haya registrado su casa todavía.

- no has visto la nieve que hay por aquí –le indico temari-. Parece que estamos en Alaska.

-es cierto -reconoció baki-. De cualquier modo, ya l llevas una buena ventaja a la competencia. Los periodistas de otros periódicos vieron la nevada y regresaron a sus casas. Aunque no tienen tanto sobre shikamaru nara como nosotros. Permanece de el para ver que ocurre. Si puedes conseguir información sobre su lujoso estilo de vida, hará un buen contraste con toda la gente a la que ha timado.

-de acuerdo –acepto temari, cansada-. Solo hay algo más. Le he dicho a shikamaru que eres mi marido.

-¿Qué?

-bueno –le indico ella con tono razonable-, no creo que reconozca tu nombre. ¿Cuántas personas comunes pueden identificar al editor de un periódico de ámbito nacional? Pocas veces aparece tu nombre. Dedicas casi todo el tiempo a molestarnos y a beber con el director.

El silencio de baki no era alentador. Temari se pregunto si se habría excedido antes de agregar, en tono suplicante:

-escucha, seria muy largo explicar, pero si vuelvo a llamarte y el esta escuchando, me llamo Megan Bryan y estoy casada contigo, baki.

-¿tu marido, eh? –temari oyó reír a baki y empezó a preocuparse si habría hecho bien. Apretó los labios. Seria el hazmerreir de la sala de prensa. Shikamaru nara tendría mucho que pagas.

-muy bien, cariño –continuo baki, azucarando su acento-, ha sido agradable tener noticas tuyas. Te he echado mucho de menos. Y si no averiguas nada acerca d ese tipo para mañana a mediodía, te pediré el divorcio. ¿Me entiendes?

-si, baki –respondió sumisamente antes de colgar. Guardo el teléfono en su bolso y regreso a la cocina. La jornada para atrapar a shikamaru había empezado de manera prometedora. Le parecía una cruzada del bien en contra del ma. Pero shikamaru era lo que ella consideraba un hombre malo. Sabia que si el no la hubiera rescatado de la nieve, tal vez habría muerto congelada. O quizá la gratitud estuviera nublando su juicio. Suspiro. Vaya gratitud. Por primera vez en su vida le enfermaba la tarea que tenia que realizar.

Temari vio como shikamaru terminaba su te y cojeaba hasta la puerta de la cocina apoyado en un bastón.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto.

-voy a cortar leña para la chimenea.

-pero tu mano…

-ya esta mucho mejor.

-enséñamela –temari se levanto de la mesa y fue a su lado.

-ya esta mucho mejor-repitió el cuando lo tomo del brazo y empezó a quitarle la venda.

-paree que la herida ya esta cicatrizando –acepto temari-. Pero tienes la mano golpeada. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-¿Por qué no? –le indico el con una sonrisa-. Puedes sostener los leños y yo los cortare con una sola mano. No es gran cosa.

El sonido de la madera que se partía era fuerte en el silencio invernal. El cielo estaba gris y temari saltaba sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro para combatir el frio. Shikamaru no a observaba. Estaba más atento a recoger las astillas de madera para guardarlas en un cesto. Temari se inclino de pronto, recogió un poco de nieve y apunto. Con precisión implacable, la bola se estrello contra el pecho de shikamaru. shikamaru miro la mancha de blanca en su chaqueta como si nunca hubiese visto una bola de nieve, y también recogió alguna. Pero no se la arrojo sino avanzo hacia ella con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. Mas bolas de nieve de temari estallaron sobre su chaqueta, pero el las ignoro.

-vamos –lo desafío ella entre risas-, tírala. ¿O es tan mal tu puntería? –sonriente, shikamaru la atrapo y la acerco a el. La sangre hervía en las venas de la chica y tenia el rostro encendido; los ojos e brillaban de alegría. Shikamaru la volvería a besar como lo había hecho antes y ella mandaría al diablo su trabajo. Shikamaru acerco mas el rostro y ella abrió los labios, y antes de que pudiera volver a respirar, shikamaru le deslizo la mano bajo el cuello de la camisa y aplasto la nieve sobre la piel de su espalda. Temari arqueo el cuerpo., asombrada, y el la beso con fuerza en los labios.

-eso te enseñara arrojar bolas de nieve –manifestó el, consiente de su poder sobre ella-. Ahora vamos dentro.

-eso es una locura –musito ella -. Ayer a esta hora ni siquiera te conocía.

-tal vez lo sea –acepto el. El brillo de sus ojos manifestaba la urgencia que sentía-. Pero insisto en que me parece que te conozco de toda la vida. Lo que haya ocurrido antes de ayer no importa. Quiero hacerte el amor, Megan, y se que tu piensas igual que yo.

Temari lo miro a los ojos y de pronto apareció en su mente el rostro de un pensionista al que había entrevistado y que se había quedado sin dinero por la maldad de shikamaru, y se aparto de el bruscamente.

-el ayer cuenta –murmuro-. Lo siento, shikamaru. No puedo hacer esto.

-por supuesto, lo había olvidado –la expresión de shikamaru se endureció-. Tu marido. ¿O se trata de tu amante?

-tengo un deber que cumplir – le indico ella con la verdad-. Es un deber que no puedo dejar de cumplir.

- a diferencia de tu marido –manifestó shikamaru, molesto.

-¿no podemos ser solo amigos por el momento? –suplico ella. Ya vendría el tiempo en que el no querría volver a hablar con ella. Y ese momento casi había llegado. Todo lo que le quedaba con ese hombre eran solo unas horas. Un periódico de tiempo corto y dulce que estaba destinado a convertirse en un recuerdo amargo. Pero lo atesoraría de todas maneras.

Shikamaru le sostuvo la mirada, pero la expresión dura de su rostro se suavizo al ver el dolor en el de la chica.

-podemos ser amigos por el momento, si, pero no puede fundar una amistad en mentiras, Megan. Y eres la mayor mentirosa que he conocido.

Tomo el cesto con leña y regreso cojeando a la casa. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, esperando a que ella abriera.

-me recuerdas aun perro callejero qué tuve una vez.

-gracias –le indico temari con los nervios a punto de estallar por la presión emocional a la que estaba sometida.

-era un animal encantador, pero había sido tratado mal por su anterior dueño –comento shikamaru con una sonrisa, sin dejarse afectar por la expresión airada de la chica-. Paso mucho tiempo antes de que se acercara a menos de dos metros de mí.

-seguramente conocía bien el carácter de las personas.

-así era –acepto shikamaru-. Me llevo dos días que comiera de mi mano.

Temari lo contemplo furiosa pero el ya le había dado la espalda y entraba a la casa, ignorando su indignación. Temari permaneció inmóvil un momento hasta el sentido común la hizo seguirlo. Lo que mas la enfurecía era que sabia que con seguridad el iba sonriendo. Lo siguió hasta la sala y lo vio dejar el cesto frente a la chimenea antes de arrodillarse con torpeza a causa del tobillo herido para encender el fuego.

-¿Por qué no vienes a acompañarme? –pregunto el, dándole la espalda. Temari parecía estar pegada al marco de la puerta. Era ridículo. ¿A que temía?

-no te preocupes por mi –manifestó, obligándose a usar el tono mas tranquilo que era capaz de imprimir sus palabras.

-toma –shikamaru le entrego una caja de cerillas y la chica se estremeció cuando sus dedos se tocaron -. Enciende el fuego. Yo voy por una botella de vino –la contemplo con detenimiento-. ¿Te gusta el vino?

-se me sube a la cabeza –manifestó ella temblorosa, al pensar en el doble sentido de sus palabras.

-muy bien –comento shikamaru, inclinándose y besándola en la mejilla-. Me gusta cuando tu mascara de seguridad desaparece.

Temari lo vio salir de la habitación sintiendo que sus emociones estaban resueltas. ¿Cómo era posible que perdiera el control de esa forma? Abrió la caja, molesta, y maldijo cuando la cerillas cayeron al suelo. Apresuradamente las recogió y las guardo de nuevo en la caja. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? Nunca se había comportado de esa manera antes. Suspiro con alivio cuando al fin logro encender la cerilla. Acerco el fuego a la leña que shikamaru había dispuesto y contemplo las llamas que surgían. Luego a cerrar las cortinas y a encender las lámparas.

-un céntimo por tus pensamientos –le indico shikamaru al regresar a la sala, seguido de conor.

-necesitaras tu tarjeta de crédito para pagar por todos los pensamientos que pasan por mi mente en este momento –manifestó temari con una sonrisa forzada.

-no creo que sean tantos-gruño el mientras descorchaba la botella de vino y vertía el liquido en dos copas.

-eres muy rico, ¿no es así? –pregunto ella, contemplando su copa.

-moderadamente acomodado -la corrigió el, pero no muy rico.

Temari pensó en la desesperación de los millones del fondo de pensiones y reprimió a tiempo el comentario que estuvo apunto de escapar de sus labios.

-¿y tu? –Pegunto shikamaru-. Quiero saber todo lo relativo a ti. ¿Quién eres, Megan? ¿Una princesa con un turbio pasado, o solo una chica pobre en busca de fortuna?

-no me creerías si te lo dijera –respondió temari.

-tal vez no –shikamaru dejo su copa y se encogió de hombros-, pero con ese adorable acento, seria un entretenimiento maravilloso tratar de adivinarlo.

-naci en una cuadra de caballos de carreras.

-me pareció que tu lugar estaba en la paja –sonrió shikamaru.

-sabes perfectamente bien a que me refiero –manifestó temari, sorprendida al ver su sonrisa-. Naci en una casa y mi padre entrenaba caballos de carreras. Aprendí a montar antes que caminar.

-una descripción idílica.

-un infierno –declaro ella tajantemente, con la vista fija en las llamas.

-mi padre quería un hijo. Que fuera tan buen jinete como el había sido.

-¿no pensó en la posibilidad de tener mas hijos? –pregunto shikamaru.

Temari abrió la boca para hablar de gaara y volvió a cerrarla. En esas circunstancias era demasiado peligroso mencionarlo. Confundida observo a shikamaru, comprendiendo que aguardaba su respuesta.

-¿y bien? –la alentó.

-fui su primera hija –declaro apresuradamente-. Y mi madre murió junto con el bebe queriendo darlo a luz (cambie la historia ahora la mama muere con kankuro ) –se produjo un silencio. Temari acariciaba la cabeza de conor distraídamente-. Mi madre significaba mas para mi padre que nada en el mundo. El no quiso volver a casarse y mi presencia le hacia recordarla. Me esforzaba por complacerlo. Realizaba mas trabajo que dos mozos de cuadra juntos, pero no tenia el mismo toque con los caballos que el.

La chica dio un sorbo a su vino.

-Me refiero a que si tienes una educación como la mía, montar te resulta tan fácil como caminar –continuo-, pero mi padre tenia ese algo adicional que lo hacia un gran jinete y yo solo era… vulgar.

-me gustaría verte a los lomos de un caballo –comento shikamaru-. Mantienes la espalda erguida y tienes un dominio de tus movimientos que apuesto a que controla hasta el caballo más difícil.

Temari lo miro sorprendida; no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos. Se aclaro la garganta y aparto la vista.

-continua –insistió shikamaru.

-destacaba en el colegio –manifestó temari al fin-, pero eso en realidad no le interesaba a el. En una ocasión me escape de la casa cuando tenía dieciocho años. Pero regrese al cabo de seis meses. Después de eso, obtuve una plaza en la universidad en Londres y fui allí decidida a demostrarle a mi padre de lo que era capaz.

-¿lo lograste?

-no lo se –respondió ella-. No lo he visto desde entonces –lo miro a los ojos. Su relato se adentraba en un terreno delicado-. Ya he hablado demasiado de mi –añadió apresuradamente-. Resulta aburrido.

-debes de ser la única mujer del mundo a la que no le gusta hablar de si misma –sonrió shikamaru-. Eres digna de ser expuesta en un museo.

- y tus serias el que se llevara las ganancias por la venta de entradas –añadió ella-. ¿Por qué no me habas de ti?

-ven a sentarte a mi lado –le indico shikamaru dando una palmada en el cojín junto a el en sofá.

-no –respondió temari intentando sonreír-. Es demasiado peligroso. Prefiero permanecer al lado de conor. Quiero saber más de ti antes de hacer algo tan atrevido como sentarme a tu lado.

-no hay mucho que decir –manifestó shikamaru-. Esta casa ha permanecido a mi familia durante varios siglos. Pero mi padre vendió gran parte de la propiedad para pagar impuestos, y a su muerte, todavía quedaban deudas. Termine teniendo que trabajar en Londres para poder conservarla.

-pobre de ti –declaro temari sin poder ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz, pero tratando con desesperación de seguir con las instrucciones de baki de obtener de el algún tipo de información.

-en absoluto –manifestó el tranquilamente-. Me gusta trabajar allí. Me gusta la competencia y hacer dinero se me da bien. Pero todavía vengo aquí a pasar los fines de semana.

-no es muy lujoso –comento temari sin pensar, observando la agradable comodidad de la sala.

-gracias –manifestó shikamaru con tono amable.

-no –enmendó temari, ruborizándose-. Me refería a que todo parece muy antiguo.

-Megan, cuando hayas dicho algo inconveniente, reconócelo –dijo shikamaru, sonriendo.

-no, no –insistió ella, sonrojándose aun más por su falta de tacto, pero decidida a dejar claro su punto de vista-. Es precioso, pero habría esperado que tuvieras comodidades más modernas, como calefacción central.

-seria malo para los oleos-comento el-. De cualquier forma, la calefacción acaba por abrumarme. Podrías venir a mi lado si tienes frio –agrego con una sonrisa.

-tienes mucho establos –comento temari, ignorando la invitación-, y solo guardas al perro en ellos. ¿Dónde tienes los caballos? Pensé que al menos tendrías un par de puras sangres.

-tenia uno, pero se hacia viejo y lo vendí la semana pasada. Pronto iré a una subasta para ver si consigo otro.

Tantas preguntas y temari siempre se encontraba con un muro. Eso no era lo que baki necesitaba. El quería que pusiera al descubierto a un capitalista despiadado, no aun hombre que a pesar de su evidente éxito en Londres parecía vivir en mayor sencillez que ella.

-Tal vez deba explicarme, megan. Me gusta hacer dinero, si. Pero el dinero en si mismo no es importante. Lo importante es la emoción de conseguirlo; como fuera una partida de póker, ¿comprendes?

-ya –temari cerró los ojos y trato de grabar en su memoria lo que acababa de oír. Parecería muy cruel junto a la historia de cómo el había robado el dinero de sus pensionistas. Pero tenía que conseguir mucha, mucha más información.

-pensé que un hombre de ciudad como tu estaría mas interesad en helicópteros y yates que en comprar un caballo –aventuro, decidida sacarle lo que pudiera.

-me parece que la mujer de ciudad eres tu –manifestó shikamaru. Temari lo miro a los ojos un instante y aparto la mirada. ¿Por qué tenia la impresión de que la envista, por muy sutilmente que tratara de plantearla, iba por el camino equivocado? – Los helicópteros y esas cosas solo son juguetes –continuo el-, pero un yate no tiene mucho uso aquí.

Se produjo un silencio profundo y temari lo contemplo, temerosa de encontrar que sus ojos la miraban de nuevo como si pudiera leerle la mente.

-has dejado de contarme tu historia de tu vida a partir del momento que fuiste a la universidad –comento shikamaru, cambiando de tema-. ¿Que ocurro a partir de entonces?

-lo acostumbrado –respondió ella con voz débil-. Obtuve un titulo. Conseguí un trabajo. Todo eso –agrego apresuradamente, preguntándose que le diría si le preguntaba que tipo de trabajo realizaba.

-¿algo mas? –pregunto shikamaru.

-pues… me case, por supuesto-añadió temari-. Realmente soy una persona común.

-eres la peor mentirosa de todas las mentirosas –bufo shikamaru.

-lo que te he dicho de i infancia es totalmente cierta.

-lo de tu infancia, tal vez. Pero no eres una persona ordinaria, megan. Y apuesto mi vida a que nunca has estado casada. Eso de baki es una tontería. Me insultas esperando que te crea. Aunque tu expresión de culpabilidad cuando mencione que tenias un amante parecía convincente. shikamaru era demasiado astuto. Temari tenía que apartarlo de ese tema rápidamente.

-no te atrevas… -empezó, acalorada. Pero shikamaru se inclinó hacia delante de pronto, agitando el vino de su copa.

-¿Cuántas aventuras has tenido en tu vida?

-¡eso no es…!

-¿no es asunto mío? –termino por ella-. Pues considero que si lo es. Todo lo que se refiere a ti me concierne. Y apuesto los beneficios de un año que nunca has tenido una relación prolongada. Tal vez solo algunas de corta duración e insatisfactorias.

Temari se levanto tan rápidamente que derramo vino sobre la alfombro.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿Cómo te atreves? –repitio.

-me atrevo a hacerlo porque creo que es la verdad –replico el-. Siéntate. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

-nada que yo quiera oír –manifestó ella, desafiante.

-claro que quieres oírlo. No hay ninguna mujer en el mundo que no quiera conocer la opinión que un hombre tiene de ella. En especial si es mi opinión.

Temari se sentó y shikamaru observo el líquido en su copa antes de volver la vista hacia ella.

-para comenzar –comenzó el-, se que mientes en cuanto a un marido por la forma en que actuaste cuando te encontré. No mencionaste en absoluto al supuesto baki al enterarte de que el eje de tu coche estaba roto. No dijiste nada de que tenias que llamarlo y decirle donde estabas. Tampoco dijiste ni una palabra cuando te bese al venir aquí. De hecho, respondiste con fervor que para una mujer de tu apariencia me sorprendió. Si de verdad estas casada –continuo-, es evidente que hace mucho que no se acuestan juntos. Pero no te creo, así que volvamos a la posibilidad de un amante. ¿Esta casado? ¿No puede dedicarte mucho tiempo?

-¡maldito…! –exclamo temari. Shikamaru sacaba falsas conclusiones y ella no podía hacer nada para que cambiara de opinión. Excepto decirle la verdad, y eso era imposible.

-¿Qué sucede, te has quedado sin palabras? –shikamaru sonreía con sorna-. Normalmente eres muy elocuente.

-no ensuciaría mi boca con las palabras adecuadas para describirte –le replico temari.

-y dijiste que querías ser mi amiga –shikamaru arqueo una ceja-. ¿Tienes tan buena opinión de tus confidentes cuando les cuentas tus secretos?

- no eres mi confidente –le grito temari-, y no te volveré a contar nada por mucho que insistas.

-puedo ser muy persuasivo –respondió shikamaru, acercándola hacia el.

Temari abrió la boca para protestar, pero shikamaru tenía las manos en su pelo y su piel vibraba por la caricia. Ignoro la voz interior que le recomendaba prudencia. Nunca se cansaria de que el la tocara, nunca.

Los labios de shikamaru la acariciaban y el vino que había bebido le alteraba los sentidos. Deseaba tanto a ese hombre que le dolia. Tal vez no se tratara del vino, pensó cuando la beso apasionadamente, ofuscando sus sentidos normalmente lucidos. Sentía que la sangre corría aceleradamente por sus venas. Pero cuando sus dedos trataron de tocarle el rostro, shikamaru se aparto y la miro a los ojos.

-¿quieres que te haga el mor, ¿ no es así?

-yo… -empezó temari, ruborizada.

-¿no es así? –insistió el con dureza.

-si –respondió en un murmullo.

-¿te hace sentir así tu amante? –Pregunto shikamaru, deslizando la mano bajo la blusa-. ¿t hace esto? –se aparto de pronto, mirándola con amargura y desprecio intolerables-. Tienes una expresión de inocencia extraordinaria, Megan, pero se que es fingida. Haces muchas preguntas acerca de mi riqueza, yates, helicópteros y caballos. Dime, ¿si te pagara tus pensamientos con tarjeta de crédito, harías el amor conmigo en este momento? ¿Así es como has conseguido tu ropa fina, o fue pagada con los cheques de alguien? –Continúo sin clemencia-. Dijiste que eras una chica anticuada, Megan, y lo eres. Una anticuada cazafortunas que quiere una cuenta bancaria mayor que la que y tiene. ¿Por eso te mantienes alejada de mí? ¿Para considerar los pros y los contras de deshacerte de tu actual fuente de ingresos antes de atrapar al siguiente?

Temari se alejo apresuradamente, tratando inútilmente de escapar del veneno de la voz de shikamaru.

-solo una cazafortunas –repitió el-. No se por que no lo he visto antes.

Temari abrió la boca, pero, ¿Cómo explicarle? Le había mentido. Se había presentado allí para atrapar a shikamaru y la atrapada había resultado ella.

-es tarde –murmuro con mayor dignidad que pudo imprimir su voz.

-demasiado tarde –acepto shikamaru con ironía.

-me voy a la cama.

-quiero echarte de aquí –manifestó el con tono cansado-. Pero ni siquiera dejaría al perro fuera en una noche como esta.

En ese momento, conor se levanto y fue a poner el hocico en la mano de temari.

-al menos alguien cree en mi –de claro temari.

-tiene muy mal gusto –gruño shikamaru.

-tal vez por eso vive contigo –le replico temari.

- en ocasiones casi me gustas… -manifestó shikamaru en voz baja-. Si no fuera por que aborrezco lo que representas…

-dime en donde puedo dormir, shikamaru –le indico con mayor frialdad é de tu vida tan pronto como sea posible -se agarro al collar de conor en busca de apoyo –. Puedes estar seguro.


	4. DESCUBIERTA

Pues ya el fic va a la mitad Jo solo cuatro mas que bien gracias por dejar sus reviews. Tal vez en este cap haya lemmon o quien sabe fiufiiufiuu (chiflando) aunque no se como hacerlos XD espero que me salgan bien ok =D a y ya no se preocupen por el nombre de "Megan" ;)

Capitulo 4: Descubierta.

Temari permanecía rígida en la cama. La casa esta en silencio absoluto. Shikamaru la llevo a un cuarto al otro extremo del pasillo y ella se habría quedado encantada con la habitación si la actitud de el no hubiera sido tan fría.

-me recuerdas a uno de aquellos carceleros isabelinos –le dijo ella con amargura al llegar frente a la pesada puerta de madera-. Modales perfectos aun cuando estén enviando a sus prisioneros a las galeras.

-te adulas –manifestó el en tono tajante-. Hasta los isabelinos sabían la diferencia entre una reina y una aventurera.

Temari habría querido golpearlo, pero se limito a apretar los puños con fuerza y se obligo a sonreír.

-algo poco característico de ti –le indico en voz baja-. Por que tu perro tu perro es mejor juez del carácter de las personas de lo que tu puedas llegar a ser.

Shikamaru apretó los dedos con fuerza sobre el picaporte de bronce.

-se necesita a un pillo para conocer a otro –la contemplo unos momentos antes de señalar con la cabeza-. Ahí esta tu cama, Megan. Esta noche, por una vez en tu vida, vas a dormir sola. ¿Por qué no disfrutas de la experiencia? No es probable que vuelvas a tener la oportunidad.

Temari no estaba enterada de los extremos a los que su temperamento podía llevarla. Nunca se había preocupado por averiguarlo. Pero las palabras de shikamaru despertaron en ella furia tal que se asusto. Nadie, ni siquiera su padre, había sido capaz de herirla de esa manera.

-cerdo arrogante –susurro-. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Fuiste tu quien trato de apoderarse de mí anoche. Eras tu quien no aceptaba un no por respuesta quien me ha acosado esta mañana. Y solo por que has sacado una sucia conclusión acerca de mi vida privada, te crees con derecho a juzgarme –se alejo unos pasos antes de volverse para mirarlo, temblorosa-. ¡Vete de aquí! –Le grito-. ¡Sal de mi vida!

Shikamaru la observaba en silencio, contemplando su rostro pálido y sus ojos brillantes. Luego se acerco a ella y la tomo entre brazos.

-te olvidas –le indico en voz baja-, de que fuiste tu la que entro en mi vida, en mi hogar… hasta en unas de mis camas –agrego con una sonrisa.

-suéltame –temari lucho por liberarse-, déjame en paz.

-si sigues luchando –murmuro el-, me harás caer y ni siquiera tu te atreverás a golpear a un hombre postrado.

-ponme a prueba –replico ella con firmeza. Como respuesta, shikamaru inclino la cabeza y la beso. El deseo de darle una patada desapareció de pronto cuando el se apodero de su boca, saboreando su dulzura. Instintivamente levanto los brazos para rodearle el cuello y sus labios se abrieron, hambrientos, bajo la fiera presión del beso. Shikamaru metió la mano bajo el jersey y le acaricio la espalda, calmando su tensión hasta que temari quedo inmóvil. Cada uno de los sentidos de temari estaba concentrado en su proximidad, en el aroma de su cuerpo firme y cálido, en la suave y segura caricia de sus dedos, en la lengua sobre sus labios. Su cuerpo entero lo deseaba. Pero cuando esperaba que la llevara a la cama, shikamaru se aparto y le acaricio la mejilla.

- es demasiado fácil para ti, ¿no es así, Megan?

-¿shikamaru? –pregunto temari, confundida. El dio un paso atrás y movió la cabeza, sacudiéndola como si saliera de un sueño.

-dime –le indico con dureza-, ¿ejerces el mismo efecto en el hombre que te espera en el león rojo, o solo ocurre cuando te propones algo?

-te pedí que me dejaras en paz –le indico temari apretando los puños, al comprender que shikamaru solo la usaba para demostrar la opinión que tenia de ella.

-y debí seguir tu recomendación, ¿no es así? –murmuro el entre dientes antes de girar y salir cojeando de la habitación. Se detuvo en el vano de la puerta y sin volverse agrego-: que duermas bien, Megan.

-no lo hare –respondió ella con amargura.

Temari se acurruco sobre la cama en un intento por entrar en calor y escucho el ulular de un búho en el helado silencio que reinaba al otro lado de la ventana. Tal vez era bueno que hiciera tanto frio; así tendría menos oportunidades que quedarse dormida. Contemplaba la puerta de la habitación y el haz de luz que se filtraba le indicaba que shikamaru todavía estaba despierto. Se envolvió mejor con las mantas y al tirar de ellas se dejo los pies descubiertos. Maldición, se enderezo para buscar el jersey. ¿Cómo era posible que shikamaru despreciara la calefacción central? ¿Y que había hecho con todo el dinero que había robado? Tal vez solo le gustara contemplarlo, se dijo. Pero eso no le parecía cierto. Shikamaru era el último hombre en el mundo al que describiría como un avaro. Irritada, se encogió de hombros por su incapacidad para conciliar las dos personalidades diferentes que representaba Shikamaru Nara. Se puso el jersey y volvió a acostarse, acomodando la almohada en un intento desesperado por obtener cierta comodidad. Había pasado menos frio en el establo. Recordó como se había acurrucado contra shikamaru la noche anterior y se estremeció. Era casi como haber dormido con el diablo. De pronto, su corazón se detuvo. La luz del pasillo se había apagado. Miro la esfera luminosa de su reloj y decidió esperar media hora antes de aventurarse a ir al despacho de shikamaru. Las manecillas del reloj se movían con lentitud desesperadamente. Cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que el tiempo había pasado, pero al volver a mirar el reloj, solo habían transcurrido cinco minutos. Se le había formado un nudo en el estomago y respiraba con dificultad. El tiempo pasó lentamente. Se quito las mantas y se sentó en el borde de la cama, advirtiendo por primera vez lo mucho que chirriaba. No quería imaginar la escena que se produciría si shikamaru desidia investigar los ruidos que hacia. No, no debía pensar en eso. Se puso los vaqueros con dificultad. ¿Dónde diablos estaban los calcetines? Con las manos tanteo sobre la alfombra, pero solo pudo encontrar uno. No se atrevía encender la luz para ver mejor. Maldiciendo, se puso el calcetín solitario y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡maldición! –murmuro, furiosa, al golpearse contra el mueble. Dolida, se movió hacia la derecha y extendió una mano. La puerta debía de estar en alguna parte. Para su fortuna, pronto sintió el frio picaporte de bronce entonces, atreviéndose apenas a respirar, abrió la puerta milímetro a milímetro hasta que pudo deslizarse fuera. La enorme ventana al final del pasillo carecía de cortinas. La luz plateada de la luna hacia resaltar una vieja armadura y la barandilla de la escalera. Temari miro las expresiones desaprobatorias de los retratos de los antepasados de shikamaru que pendían de las paredes y se dirigió a la escalera de puntillas. Tal vez haría menos ruido si se deslizaba sobre la barandilla, pensó, reprimiendo una sonrisa histérica al imaginar cual seria la expresión de shikamaru si la descubría. Movió la cabeza con impaciencia y trato de controlarse. ¿Qué le pasaba? La situación era demasiado seria para distracciones. Temari bajaba cada escalón como si estuviera cubierto con carbones al rojo vivo. El silencio de la casa era tan completo que hasta el menor chirrido parecía el disparo de una escopeta. Pero logro llegar al despacho sin hacer ruido alguno. Dio gracias al cielo, entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se apoyo en ella, agotada por la tensión, y encendió la luz principal. Parpadeando ante el inesperado resplandor, respiro profundamente y fue hacia el archivador. Resultaba demasiado fácil, se decía, mientras buscaba entre los expedientes. Baki estaba equivocado. Había lo suficiente acerca de la compañía de shikamaru y parecía que la documentación estaba en términos compresibles. Se sentó y empezó a leer. No podía creerlo; era imposible. Si el documento que leía era verdadero, shikamaru era inocente. De hecho, parecía estar ayudando a la policía para poner al descubierto a sus directores.

-que historia –murmuro, mirando hacia la puerta del despacho-. Una historia increíble.

De pronto, su corazón se detuvo al ver que el picaporte giraba. La expresión de shikamaru le hizo desear estar a mil kilómetros de distancia. Cuando hablo, su tono era helado.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

-yo… -pero antes de que empezara a explicarse, shikamaru le arrebato los papeles de la mano, frunciendo el ceño al ver lo que leía.

-¿y bien? –pregunto-. Estoy esperando.

-yo… yo… -tartamudeo temari, sin saber por donde empezar.

-vamos –insistió el, suavizando el tono de su voz, pero su mirada era dura-. Vamos, Megan. Para alguien que es tan hábil con las palabras, no te será difícil. ¿Cuál va a ser tu historia esta vez? ¿Y exactamente cuanto te han pagado?

-¿pagarme? –Repitió temari-. No se de que me hablas –contemplaba el rostro de shikamaru y su expresión la aterrorizaba. Ese hombre era capaz de todo y estaba a solas con el en su propio terreno, prisionera de la nieve. ¿Qué pasaría si decidía echarla de la casa en ese momento? Permanecía inmóvil mientras pensaba desesperadamente.

-creo que sabes de qué estoy hablando –insistió shikamaru-. Dime todo lo que sabes –por encima del escritorio tiro de ella hasta casi tumbarla sobre la mesa.

-me haces daño –jadeo ella.

-no sabes lo que es sentir daño –le indico shikamaru con tono sombrío al soltarla-. Las mujeres como tu evitan el dolor tal como las personas normales evitan un resfriado.

-las mujeres como yo –repitió temari, dolida-. No sabes nada acerca de mí.

Shikamaru volvió a poner los papeles en la carpeta y fue al gabinete.

-se todo lo que debo saber acerca de ti –le indico, volviéndose-. Has venido aquí a espiarme, ¿no es cierto?

-es cierto –admitió temari, mirándolo desafiante.

-cuanta sinceridad. Pero es demasido tarde, ¿no te parece?

Temari respiro profundamente y se aparto del escritorio.

-el problema contigo es que sacas conclusiones con mucha facilidad.

-por eso soy tan bueno en los negocios, cariño –comento shikamaru con tono ligero, aunque la vena que saltaba en su cuello indicaba su tensión interna.

-caray –exclamo temari, queriendo sacudirlo-. Soy periodista. Es cierto, vine a espiarte, pero solo porque creía que eras el mayor de los sinvergüenzas. Y ahora descubro que en realidad tus eres la fuerza impulsora para que los verdaderos culpables sean atrapados.

Shikamaru dejo los expedientes en el archivador y cerro el cajón, mirándola con condescendía.

-todavía no los han atrapado. ¿Cómo se que no eres parte de ellos y que tratas de averiguar que es lo que tengo en su contra?

Temari estaba atónita. Nunca se le había ocurrido que podría no creerla y considerarla de la misma forma que ella lo consideraba a el.

-te estoy diciendo la verdad –le indico con frialdad.

- pues en todo un cambio –respondio shikamaru, arqueando las cejas.

-eres el hombre mas desconfiado que he conocido –temari lo miraba suplicante, pero no encontraba aceptación alguna de su parte.

-¿después de tu comportamiento, te sorprende?

- escucha, shikamaru, estoy de tu lado –le indico temari con sinceridad-. No soy una cazafortunas, como me llamaste con tanta delicadeza. El único motivo por el que insistía en hablar de tu estilo de vida y tu dinero era solo por que pensaba que te habías apoderado de las pensiones de mucha gente y no podía imaginar que habías hecho con el dinero. La única persona que me paga por estar aquí es mi editor.

-demuéstralo –le indico el, en tono tajante.

Temari miro asu alrededor como si buscara inspiración. El cesto con leña llamo su atención y hacia allí se dirigió. Un periódico que se guardaba allí para encender el fuego le parecía familiar. Tomo el ejemplar y lo coloco en manos de shikamaru.

-mira, ese es el articulo que escribí la semana pasada –señalo el titular con un dedo-. Hasta publican mi fotografía.

-por Temari No Sabaku -leyó shikamaru con tono helado-. Nada parecido a Megan Bryan.

-lo se –reconoció temari, ruborizándose-. Te mentí acerca de mi nombre. Pensé que podrías haber oído hablar de el. Pero soy yo. Puedes verlo. Hay algo mas que debo mostrarte.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, subió la escalera apresuradamente, recogió su bolso y bajo de nuevo. Shikamaru estaba sentado en su sillón leyendo el articulo cuando ella regreso.

-mira –le indico ella mientras vaciaba el contenido de su bolso sobre el escritorio. Al fin podría decirle la verdad. Al fin podría haber sinceridad completa entre ellos.

Shikamaru tomo la credencial para leerla con cuidado, y luego el sobre con los recortes de prensa relacionados con el caso que temari había recopilado.

-Shikamaru Nara, alias el ciervo -leyó el en voz alta-. ¿Y usas esto como fuente de información? Estoy seguro de que dara un tono muy profesional a tus artículos –comento.

-no es lo único que tengo ahí –le indico temari con impaciencia-. Solo tome del archivo todo lo que había sobre ti –shikamaru seguía leyendo los recortes que hablaban de su trayectoria profesional y de las empresas que había adquirido.

- es cierto que muchos de los empleados de benson enterprises fueron dependidos –admitió shikamaru-. Pero una vez que se reorganizo la empresa, muchos fueron contratados de nuevo. ¿No tienes nada al respecto?

-es probable que haya leído algo –reconoció temari, reacia-. Pero estaba más interesada en ver como tus directivos y tu les habían apoderado de los fondos de benson.

-eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a discutir contigo –le indico shikamaru mientras guardaba los recortes en el sobre-. Y si publicas una sola palabra que me involucre en cualquier tipo de fraude, te demandare y eso acabara con tu carrera –la miraba con frialdad hasta que al ver algo sobre la mesa se quedo inmóvil.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto temari, sin aliento.

-esto –le indico el tomando el teléfono inalámbrico. Pulso algunos botones y volvió a apagar el aparato-. Parece estar en perfectas condiciones.

-lo esta –le indico ella, sorprendida.

-¿no se te ocurrió que anoche podríamos haber usado un teléfono? –Le pregunto shikamaru como si hablara con una niña-. Tu comentario acerca de llamar a un cerrajero tiene sentido ahora. Pero parece que te complació verme caer desde el tejado.

-no sabia que ibas a caerte –manifestó temari-. Además, te vende el pie –agrego con desesperación-. No habrías podido hacer nada más con el teléfono.

-mi pie no estaría en estas condiciones si me hubieras hablado del teléfono –insistió shikamaru-. Puede haber llamado a Ralph y el habría venido con el duplicado de la llave. O, después de haber dejado que me torciera el tobillo, podríamos haber seguido tu urgencia y haber llamado al cerrajero esta mañana.

-lo siento, me olvide de el –reconoció temari, ruborizándose.

-no seas ridícula –le replico shikamaru-. Jamás en tu vida has lamentado nada. Lo único que querías de mi era sacar una buena historia. Aun cuando me hubiera roto el cuello por tratar de entrar en la casa, es probable que hubieras llamado la ambulancia solo para librarte de mí y poder saquear mi despacho.

Temari le arrebato el teléfono y lo arrojo al otro lado del cuarto, donde fue a estrellarse contra la puerta de cristal de una librería.

-¡el ridículo eres tu! –Le grito-. Es cierto. Quería una historia y estuve dispuesta a mentir un poco.

-¿un poco? –Bufo shikamaru-. Me has mentido mas que una prostituta diciendo que no lo es.

-¿Cuántas mentiras has dicho tu a tus directivos mientras les tendías la trampa para que la policía los atrapara?

-eso es diferente –aclaro shikamaru.

-¡pamplinas! Crees, al igual que yo, que el fin justifica los medios. ¿Hasta donde habría llegado si me hubiera presentado diciéndote la verdad?

-el hecho, temari –shikamaru puso énfasis en su nombre real-, es que eres una periodista y viniste a husmear. ¿Qué crees que te dirá tu editor cuando regreses?

-probablemente que he conseguido una gran historia.

-si, ya me imagino los titulares: _una noche de pasión con el empresario acusado de fraude._

-no seas ridículo –insistió temari-. No escribo artículos de esa naturaleza.

-¿no? Debemos hacer algo al respecto –se burlo el.

-no se a que te refieres –manifestó la chica, alarmada.

-¿no? –repitió shikamaru, sentándola sobre sus piernas –. Ahora eres ridículamente inocente –el corazón de temari latía apresuradamente y shikamaru la beso en el cuello-. Que pulso tan acelerado tienes –comento con sarcasmo.

-déjame ir –forcejeo temari, tratando de soltarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Y privarte de una exclusiva mundial? ¿Cuál consideras que seria el mejor sitio? –los dedos de shikamaru exploraban bajo el jersey, acariciando los senos y jugueteando con las puntas erguidas, mientras sus labios besaban el mentón y el hueco bajo la oreja.

Incrédula, temari miro a los ojos, pero estaban tan duros y frios como la piedra.

-tomaras notas ahora –continuo shikamaru, dejando de acariciarla-. ¿O sueles escribir de memoria? ¿Quieres usar tu grabadora? Debo confesar que jamás se han grabado mis momentos íntimos para la posteridad, pero siempre hay una primera vez. Aunque tal vez ya no recuerdes los tuyos –su voz era suave, pero implacable.

-basta –temari seguía forcejando. Los dedos de shikamaru tenían poderes hipnóticos, y le parecía que su alma estaba al borde del precipicio. Nunca había imaginado que algo tan hermoso pudiera torturarla así-. ¿Por que me haces esto? –jadeo.

-porque no significa nada para ti, ¿verdad?

-¡suéltame! –exclamo temari.

Los brazos que la sostenían se relajaron de pronto y shikamaru se reclino en su asiento. Tenía la respiración tan agitada como si hubiera corrido. Temari se sombro de la expresión amarga de su rostro. Se levanto de un salto y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho como si así pudiera protegerse de su mirada.

-sabes muy bien cuanto significa eso para mi –le indico, despacio-. Pero lo que te molesta es que para ti es exactamente igual y no puedes aceptarlo. Te sientes atraído por que no confías en mí. Y no quieres confiar.

-¿y tu? –pregunto shikamaru.

-¿yo? No confiaría en ti aunque te avalara la madre teresa.

-que aburrido –declaro shikamaru-. ¿Que tendría en común alguien como tu con una mujer ejemplar como ella? Oh, perdona, se me olvidaba que eres una señora casada.

-¡no estoy casada! –grito temari, deseando poder arrojarle algo que borrara su expresión arrogante-. Te dije eso porque… -se interrumpió al pensar que pisaba terreno peligroso.

-¿Porque, que? –insistio shikamaru, aprovechándose de su confusión.

-no importa –murmuro temari-. No lo comprenderías

-creo que puedo comprendo muy bien –la corrigió shikamaru en voz baja-. Me dijiste que estabas casada para poder guardar las distancias. Contabas con que eso me haría retraerme, pensando que perteneces a otro hombre. Lo que me interesa saber es por que quieres que me retire cuando la atracción que sientes por mi es tan obvia. ¿O solo se trata de mis cuentas bancarias?

-tu dinero me importa un bledo –bufo temari, furiosa-. Al igual que tu.

-¿de verdad? ¿Sabes, temari? eres la mayor mentirosa que he conocido.

Jejeje pues nimodo no hubo lemmon reviews y para el próximo tratare de hacer lemmon. No sean malas me tardo todo el día bueno de las 8:20 am a las 10:00 pm y le sigo al otro día para terminar un capitulo me canso mis deditos esta bien rojitos Jo no importa que sean cortos, largos, malos o buenos quiero revienws para saber que piensan de este fic n.n ok el próximo ya casi ;D


	5. Telefono

Lo siento por los nombres pero es que no se que escribir creo que mejor dejo el fic ya me canse mucho waaaa T_T y en este hay mini lemmonsito xD pero como les dije antes, no se hacerlo gomen ne. Gracias por sus comentarios.

Capitulo 5: Teléfono

Shikamaru fue hasta la librería y con cuidado saco el teléfono del mueble. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta y desde allí la llamo.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto temari, levantándose.

-ha sido un largo día y me voy a la cama. A menos que quieras quedarte aquí en la oscuridad, más te vale venir conmigo.

-¿no vas a cerrar la puerta con llave? –la chica no podía ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

-no te preocupes, la confianza no ha nacido en mi de pronto. Al menos no en lo que a ti concierne. Pero dado que es imposible que te pongas en contacto con alguien y le comentes lo que has averiguado de mis expedientes, no considero necesarias medidas adicionales de seguridad.

-podría llamar a mi oficina con el inalámbrico. De hecho voy a hacerlo.

-no –le indico shikamaru, en tono tajante-. No lo harás. Este asunto es demasiado delicado como para permitir cualquier descuido. Podres llamar mañana, después de que haga averiguaciones. Aunque fueras la periodista mas honesta del mundo… y lo dudo… no correré el riesgo de que esos hombres sean avisados antes de que la policía pueda actuar.

-no puedes hacerme esto. Tengo que llamar a baki.

-tu marido –agrego shikamaru con ojos brillantes.

-mi editor –lo corrigió temari, impaciente.

-hay tantos hombres en tu vida – comento shikamaru con sarcasmo-. Y todos parecen llamarse baki. Que cómodo. Dime, dime ¿Qué harás si conoces a otro de nombre diferente? ¿Exigirle que se lo cambie?

-si se llama shikamaru nara, solo le pediría que se arrojara de cabeza al lago mas próximo. Eres imposible, ¿lo sabias?

-me encanta verte furiosa –le indico shikamaru-. ¿Asi te pones con tu marido y tu amante?

Temari se obligo a controlarse. No la sacaría más de sus casillas. Ya no tenia por que mentirle.

-no hay ningún hombre en mi vida –declaro-. Tengo mi trabajo y eso es todo. El dinero que tengo me lo he ganado. Me las arreglo sola desde los diecinueve.

-¿no confías en nadie, temari? –pregunto shikamaru con una expresión que ella no pudo descifrar.

La chica frunció el ceño. Ese no era el momento para discutir su vida privada con el. Y, ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla con esa expresión de lastima?

-¡dame mi teléfono! –le grito.

-lo siento. Tal vez mañana por la noche –le indico shikamaru con calma irritante antes de sonreír-. No intestes arrebatármelo, Megan. Me libraría de ti con una mano atada a la espalda.

-¡me llamo temari! –exclamo ella, ruborizándose a su pesar. ¿Cómo podía leerle la mente con tanta facilidad?

Volvió a meterse en la cama sin quitarse la ropa. Hacia demasiado frio. Suspiro al mirar la hora en el reloj. Baki se pondría furioso si no lo llamaba antes del mediodía. Eran las dos de la mañana y estaba agotada, pero se sentiría peor cuando baki acabara con ella. Una idea surgió en su mente, pero al instante la rechazo. No, no era posible. Pero debía hacerlo. Era la única solución. Esperaría a que shikamaru se durmiera y entraría en su cuarto para recobrar su teléfono. Puso la alarma de su reloj de pulsera para las cuatro de la mañana y trato de dormir. La alarma del reloj la saco de una pesadilla que le dejo mal sabor de boca. Bostezando bajo de la cama y fue hacia la puerta. Como antes, abrió la puerta poco a poco, pero la luna estaba alta y su luz apenas iluminaba el pasillo. Avanzo con una mano en la pared para guiarse y apenas a tiempo reprimió un grito al tocar el metal frio de una armadura. ¿Qué habría pasado si la hubiera tirado al suelo? Pero no había sido así y con un suspiro continuo en dirección al cuarto de shikamaru. Para su fortuna, la puerta estaba entreabierta. ¿Estaría despierto? Entro titubeante, esperando la explosión de shikamaru en cualquier momento. Pero no ocurrió nada. Comprendió que estaba conteniendo el aliento y lo soltó despacio. Tal vez todo saliera bien, después de todo. Shikamaru era de los que jamás se preocupaban por cerrar las cortinas. Distinguía su cuerpo sobre la cama y, junto a ella, un armario. Ese era el lugar más lógico para dejar el teléfono. Trago saliva con dificultad y fue así allí, temerosa de que el suelo de madera fuera a crujir, o de tropezar con algo. Oía la respiración de regular de shikamaru; era evidente que estaba profundamente dormido. Rodeo la cama y llego hasta el armario. Apenas distinguía los objetos que estaban sobre la superficie. Tendría que buscar el teléfono con la mano. Con alivio reconoció los botones del aparato. Al agarrarlo, otros dedos la tomaron por la muñeca.

-yo en tu lugar no me movería.

La luz de la lámpara de noche se encendió, y, horrorizada, temari se encontró con la mirada de shikamaru. Este la atrajo hasta hacerla caer sentada sobre la cama sin soltarla.

-vaya, vaya –comento el-. Que interesante ha resultado la noche.

-suéltame –temari luchaba por liberarse.

-no, princesa, no en esta ocasión –le indico con una sonrisa irónica-. Déjame adivinar. No puedes seguir resistiéndote a mí, así que has venido a despertarme con tus besos para dejar libre mi pasión por ti.

-no seas ridículo –manifestó temari, ruborizándose al recordar cuanto la afectaban sus besos-. No sientes ninguna pasión por mi, solo curiosidad por ver como funciono.

Shikamaru pasó las manos bajo su pelo y le recorrió el cuerpo.

-debo admitir que no me entusiasma mucho tu atuendo de seducción –murmuro-, pero al menos ya te has quitado un calcetín. ¿Es una invitación para que te quite el otro?

-sabes muy bien por que estoy aquí. Necesito ese teléfono.

-y tu sabes muy bien que no te dejare usarlo. Además, después de lo ocurrido esta noche, no te perderé de vista un instante.

-¿Qué te propones? –una terrible sospecha se formo en la mente de temari.

-esta cama tiene el tamaño suficiente para acogernos a los dos. Sugiero que te acuestes a dormir. A menos que prefieras dormir con conor. Ya lo he librado de dormir en el establo y no veo por que no puedo hacer lo mismo contigo –apunto hacia la puerta donde el enorme perro se había echado, impidiendo el paso a cualquiera.

-déjame ir –repitió temari-. Y no pienses que prefiero dormir contigo antes que con conor. Tiene mejores modales que tu.

-lo lamento –manifestó shikamaru cuando, tras soltarla, la vio frotarse las muñecas dolorida-, pero no puedo permitir que pongas en peligro la operación si llamas a tu oficina.

-perderé mi empleo si no lo hago –manifestó temari.

-lo cual no seria tan malo como perder tu pensión vitalicia –se movió en la cama y la hizo acostarse junto a el. Ella permaneció inmóvil mientras shikamaru la cubría con las mantas antes de tomarle la mano-. Estas muy fría –murmuro.

-no me preocuparía si estuviera en tu lugar. Recuerda que tengo un marido y un amante que me ayudan a conservar el calor.

-un marido y un amante ficticios. Con razón estas tan fría –temari abrió la boca para protestar, pero shikamaru le cubrió los labios con un dedo-. Trata de dormir –le indico.

-debería morderte –manifestó temari, apartándole la mano-, pero temo envenenarme.

-duérmete –le ordeno de nuevo shikamaru con una sonrisa que la enfurecía, y coloco el teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche a su lado-. Todo saldrá bien, ya veras.

Temari se aparto de el como pudo. ¿Cómo podría salir todo bien si se quedaba sin trabajo? Era el elemento más importante en su vida, pero, ¿Cómo podía comprenderlo un hombre como shikamaru? Era evidente que jamás había tenido que luchar para obtener nada.

-duérmete, temari –repitió shikamaru desde el otro extremo de la cama.

-te es muy fácil decirlo.

-en absoluto. Lo que quisiera en este momento es encender la luz para quitarte la ropa –aclaro shikamaru.

-¿a pesar de que soy una periodista indigna de tu confianza?

-eres la mujer mas problemática y provocativa que haya conocido.

-muchas gracias –el sarcasmo de temari se convirtió en jadeo cuando el le acaricio el rostro con un dedo.

-el problema es que tienes razón. No confió en ti, y, por lo que he visto hasta ahora, hay partes de tu carácter que no me agradan.

-oh –temari se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió de no haberse hecho sangre. Nunca antes le había importado lo que la gente pensara de ella, pero ahora le importaba, y mucho.

-¿no quieres saber por que? –shikamaru se apoyo en un codo para mirarla.

-no, pero eres tan arrogante que de todos modos me lo dirás –se tapo la cabeza con la almohada para ahogar un sollozo que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.

-¿temari? –shikamaru le retiro la almohada con una sonrisa.

-déjame en paz –murmuro ella-. No se tu, pero he tenido un día terrible y no voy a rematarlo con tu lista de mis defectos.

-estaríamos aquí hasta navidad si lo hiciera.

-muy generoso por tu parte. Los tuyos llenarían una enciclopedia completa.

Los dos se lanzaron a calificarse, contando con los dedos de sus manos.

-… y eres un mal bicho –concluyo shikamaru.

- no soy un mal bicho –protesto la joven.

-no eres quien pareces ser, temari –con un suspiro, shikamaru se volvió de espaldas sobre la cama-. Aun cuando juras que me dices la verdad, se que no me la has dicho del todo. De alguna forma, eso me importa. Si fuera otra mujer la que estuviera aquí conmigo, no dudaría en hacerle el amor.

-tal vez ella limitaría a pensar en otra cosa y a dejarse hacer –le indico temari, furiosa-, pero no tendrás esa oportunidad conmigo.

-pensar en otra cosa es lo ultimo que hace una mujer cuando le hago el amor.

-claro, están demasiado horrorizadas para pensar. Tu forma de hacer el amor sin duda las dejara paralizadas.

-¿ah, si? –shikamaru la atrajo hacia el.

-si –jadeo ella-. No alimentare tu orgullo, shikamaru. No permitiré que me hagas el amor. No te agrado. Tu mismo lo has dicho.

-quizá deje mi juicio en suspenso por esta noche –le indico el mientras deslizaba una mano bajo el jersey de la chica.

-no, yo…

Sus labios la hicieron callar y sus manos le acariciaron los senos. La retiro para quitarle la prenda y temari levanto los brazos.

-que hermosa eres –suspiro shikamaru al inclinarse para besarle los pezones.

Temari hundió los dedos entre su pelo sin poder protestar cuando con suavidad el le bajo los pantalones antes de acostarla.

-no te agrado –murmuro ella, acariciándole la piel con los labios.

-cierto –acepto el-, pero te deseo mas que a nada en el mundo –se volvió para encender la lámpara. La débil luz convirtió en oro la piel de temari y ella lo miro a los ojos.

Cada parte de su cuerpo ansiaba entregarse a el. Había pasado mucho tiempo y shikamaru era todo lo que nunca había esperado volver a encontrarlo. Pero su arrogancia la enfurecía. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrar y ella aparto la vista, sintiéndose culpable. Las manos de shikamaru la recorrían como si fuera la seda más suave, y temari cerró los parpados. Aun cuando su cuerpo traicionero ansiaba que le hiciera el amor, al menos se aseguraría de darle el mínimo placer. Tal vez podría pensar en otras cosas.

-¿quieres un libro? –las caricias de shikamaru se detuvieron de pronto. Temari volvió l vista hacia el. Su expresión y su mirada eran frías.

-¿Qué?

-digo que tal vez quieras un libro para pasar el rato –le indico shikamaru con tono helado-. Espero no perturbar tu lectura.

-no se a que te refieres –manifestó apresuradamente.

-creo que lo sabes –replico el mientras se colocaba sobre ella, sosteniéndose por los codos.

-¡déjame en paz! –le grito, abrumada por su cercanía. Cerró los ojos sin poder controlar la situación.

Sin abrir los ojos, supo que el se había retirado. Al alejarse el calor de su cuerpo, el frio la invadió. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, lo vio sentado al borde de la cama, observándola.

-¿de que tienes miedo, temari? –pregunto en voz baja.

-no temo nada.

-temes a todo, cariño, incluyéndote a ti misma –le indico shikamaru después de una larga pausa.

-¡eso no es verdad! –temari se enderezo en la cama.

-coqueteas con la naturalidad de todas las personas normales y respondes a mi. Pero cuando se trata de hacer el amor, te encierras en un mundo secreto y te niegas a salir. ¿Por qué?

-déjame en paz.

-no, cariño. Eso es lo que quieres. Que tome de ti lo que pretendo y que me vaya. El único problema es que lo que quiero de ti no lo estoy recibiendo. Te deseo, temari, y nunca cedo hasta obtener lo que me propongo.

-si tanto me deseas. ¿Por qué no me has hecho el amor ya?

-no sabes nada, ¿verdad, temari? Hacerte el amor así seria como hablar conmigo mismo.

-¿que vas a hacer al respecto? –temari temía haber ido demasiado lejos-. ¿Hacerme sentir culpable por algo que tu no puedes lograr?

Shikamaru sonrió y le toco la mejilla. Fue como una descarga eléctrica.

-¡no me toque! –le grito ella.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo, no te afecta.

-¡te odio! –exclamo, furiosa.

-lo dudo –murmuro shikamaru antes de atraerla para besarla. En esa ocasión no había la suavidad que había mostrado antes. Sus besos y caricias eran avasalladores. Sorprendida por su brazo, temari se quedo sin aliento-. ¿Y bien? –pregunto-. ¿Quieres que continúe?

Temari se paso la lengua por los labios adoloridos y asintió en silencio. No había nada que pudiera negar a ese hombre. Lo deseaba y el lo sabia. Sus dedos volvían a acariciarle los senos, despertando más su deseo. Se ahogaba en la profundidad de sus ojos y lo deseaba como nunca había deseado nada en su vida. Levanto los brazos para acariciarle la cara. El inclino la cabeza y le beso la palma de la mano.

-dime si no quieres esto ahora, temari. Pronto ya no podre detenerme –observaba su rostro con detenimiento y, abrazándola de nuevo, la beso una y otra vez. La sensación de su piel contra la de el era deliciosa, y la chica supo que, sin importar lo que ocurriera después, ese seria un hito en su vida.

-eres preciosa, ¿lo sabias? –shikamaru se aparto un poco para contemplarla.

-no –respondió temari, confundida-, no lo soy –trato de cubrirse con las manos, consiente de su vulnerabilidad, pero el la tomo de las manos y se las llevo a los labios.

-nunca te ocultes de mi –le pidió el en voz baja.

-pero… -temari luchaba por controlar sus sentidos.

-sin peros –insistió volviendo a besarla-. No aquí. No ahora.

El deseo se desataba irrevocablemente en su interior al responder a el. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, deseándolo, necesitándolo. No podía negarle nada. La poderosa urgencia de su cuerpo era abrumadora.

-temari –shikamaru la hizo jadear al volverse a colocar sobre ella, acariciándole los senos, el vientre, la parte interna de los muslos-. Temari

Las caricias se hicieron mas urgentes e imperiosas, temari le rasguño la espalda dejándole las marcas. Shikamaru le levanto las caderas y la hizo suya, y temari se entrego sin reservas.

-¡shikamaru! –Jadeo-. ¡shikamaru, por favor! –se movía con el, siguiendo la senda hacia la entrega total, ansiando que fueran uno solo al consumirse sus cuerpos en la tormenta que hacia erupción en ellos.

Luego se perdió, flotando libremente en la marea que la llevaba, inconsciente de todo, excepto del cuerpo de shikamaru, que aun se movía dentro de ella antes de que también fuera arrastrado y ambos se ahogaran en la pasión que habían creado.

El brillante sol de la mañana se filtraba por la ventana, formando figuras en forma de diamante en las paredes. Temari jamás se había sentido más triste en su vida. Había permitido que un hombre al que no le importaba le hiciera el amor. El mismo había dicho que solo la consideraba un desafío y ella había resultado un fiasco enorme. Ahora, shikamaru había desaparecido y ella probablemente no ocuparía un lugar importante en sus pensamientos.

-el te, mi señora –shikamaru apareció en el marco de la puerta con una taza de te en la mano-. Me temo que he derramado la mitad en la escalera al subir; el tobillo no me sostiene con firmeza. No obstante, la intención es lo que cuenta.

Era una tontería, pero la garganta de temari se cerró al oír sus palabras. Tal vez si le importaba, aunque fuera un poco. El subirle el te debió de costarle un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto él al dejar la taza sobre la mesilla de noche-. ¿Todavía estas ideando la manera de hacerte con ese teléfono?

-en realidad tengo varias palomas mensajeras bajo la cama –le indico ella, incorporándose y cubriéndose con la sabana hasta la barbilla-. Si no funcionan, tendré que usar las señales de humo.

-muy ingenioso por tu parte –manifestó shikamaru, sentándose en el borde de la cama y dando un sorbo a su té.

-¡eso es mío! –protesto la joven.

-privilegios de la servidumbre. ¿Siempre te despiertas de tan mal humor por las mañanas? –le tendió la taza y ella la rodeo con los dedos fríos.

-respecto a lo de anoche, temari –empezó shikamaru, mirando como ella daba un sorbo al té.

-¿si? –recelosa, temari lo observo por encima del borde de la taza.

-no se como expresarlo.

Temari sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Se desharía de ella con frases trilladas. No lo toleraría.

Dejo la taza de té con fuerza sobre la mesa y se volvió, furiosa.

-ni lo intentes. Ya me lo se de memoria. No te agrado, pero no pudiste contenerte.

-al contrario, encontré el proceso tan satisfactorio como lo fue para ti.

Temari resistió el impulso de tocarle el pelo alborotado. No loe gustaba a él. Lo único que le interesaba era su cuerpo. Tan simple y desalentador como eso.

-he estado leyendo tu diario –declaro el mientras iba a asomarse a la ventana.

-¿Qué has hecho que? –exclamo la chica.

-lo encontré en la escalera cuando baje a preparar el té. Debió de caerse de tu bolso cuando subimos anoche. Lo he leído –manifestó despreocupadamente-. Quería saber de ti y pensé que eso me diría mas verdades que tu.

-¡y te atreviste a llamarme entrometida! –Exclamo temari-, al menos yo tenia un buen motivo.

-te adulas –manifestó shikamaru-. El único motivo que te impulsaba era obtener material para un artículo y subir tu cotización en el periódico. Pasaste la mitad de la noche hurgando entre mis papeles, temari. No vi nada malo en leer tu diario. Además, cuando me enfrento a una amenaza, me gusta saber que terreno piso.

-no digas tonterías. Yo estuve leyendo tus papeles de negocios. Ese es mi diario. Es privado.

-al igual que los documentos de mi archivador.

-¡no es lo mismo! –le grito temari.

-claro que lo es –le indico shikamaru-. ¿Qué sucede? No me lo digas… has estado alterando tus cuentas de gastos y hay pruebas en tu contra en diario –levanto en alto la pequeña libreta verde. Temari tato de arrebatársela, inútilmente.

-¡devuélveme eso!

-¿Quién es gaara? –pregunto el tranquilamente.

Temari se quedo paralizada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? Ya le había entregado su cuerpo. ¿Creía podría apoderarse de sus secretos antes de ir en pos de su siguiente conquista? ¿La noche anterior no había significado nada para el?

-estoy esperando –shikamaru esbozo una sonrisa amarga-. Aunque cuanto más espere, es menos probable que logre arrancarte la verdad.

-gaara no es asunto tuyo –manifestó ella al fin-. Solo es alguien que conozco.

-alguien que pareces conocer muy bien. Tanto, que hace seis meses que vive contigo. Y no creo que tengas algo tan vulgar como un compañero de apartamento. Debo suponer que es tu amante.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

-en circunstancias normales, nada –admitió el-. Pero estas no son circunstancias normales, temari. Sigo sin saber quien eres.

-me conoces lo suficiente como para hacerme el amor –protesto temari.

-si –suspiro shikamaru-. Una estupidez por mi parte, pero fue muy agradable después de todo.

-me alegro –murmuro temari.

-¿lamentas lo ocurrido? –shikamaru la tomo de la mano.

-¿debería hacerlo? –temari aparto su mano, tratando de no mirarlo a la cara con desesperación-. ¿Cómo puedo lamentar algo que no ha significado nada para mí?

-eres la mayor de las mentirosas. Ahora veo que tu declaración de que no había nadie en tu vida es una gran mentira. Dime, ¿alguna vez has dicho la verdad en tu vida?

-mira quien habla. Primero me dices que no te agrado y luego te dedicas a arrancarme la ropa.

-¿es gaara tu amante? –continuo shikamaru como si no la hubiera oído-. ¿O es quien te paga para obtener información confidencial? –la miro con disgusto evidente-. Aunque en realidad no veo por que pierdo el tiempo en preguntarlo cuando se que no obtendré una respuesta directa.

-mi vida privada no tiene nada que ver contigo –repitió temari, furiosa-. Déjame en paz.

-¿Quién es gaara? –insistió shikamaru.

-¡no te metas en lo que no te importa! –rugió temari.

-solo eso me faltaba –protesto shikamaru-. Una periodista que reprueba la invasión de la vida privada.

Horrorizada, temari sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero decidió que no le daría a shikamaru el gusto de verlas.

-déjame en paz –repitió una vez mas, reprimiendo un sollozo.

-en cantado –shikamaru arrojo el diario sobre la cama y salió.

-vete al infierno, shikamaru nara.

Pero el ya se había ido. Conor se levanto del suelo y fue a poner su hocico húmedo en la mano de la chica.

-oh, conor –murmuro ella-. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

Se había enredado en sus propias mentiras y ahora no podía salir de ellas. Con lágrimas en los ojos se envolvió en la sabana y corrió al baño. ¿Que he hecho?, pregunto a su imagen en el espejo. Había hecho el amor con el hombre al que no gradaba y que la despreciaba. ¿Qué sentido tenia decirle la verdad acerca de gaara cuando no creía una palabra de lo que ella decía? Gaara. El niño que adopto su padre tres años después de que muriera su madre. Cuanta la alegría su risueña presencia en ese momento. Habían crecido como hermanos y así seguía su relación. Gaara habría sido el hijo perfecto para su padre, pero no sentía inclinación por los caballos, sino como temari, un profundo amor por los libros. Su padre tomo eso como un insulto a su persona. Fue una lastima, ya que gaara siempre se había esforzado por complacerlo. Recordó la ocasión del enfrentamiento final con su padre.

-Flash back:-

-no es de extrañar que un fardo como gaara no distinga un caballo con un burro –había manifestado su padre-. El fue adoptado, pero tú… tú llevas el amor a los caballos en las venas.

-¡no llames fardo a gaara! –había protestado ella, saliendo en su defensa como jamás lo había hecho por ella misma.

-lo llamare lo que me venga en gana. Si digo que es un fardo, es porque realmente lo es. Un saco de patatas se sostiene mejor en una silla de montar mejor que el. Mi desgracia es haber tenido solo dos hijos y que ambos se sientan mejor con un libro que con las riendas en las manos.

-Fin del flash back.-

Temari apoyo la cabeza en la porcelana fresca del lavabo y reprimió un sollozo. No había podido decirle a shikamaru que tenía un hermano policía en la brigada de delitos monetarios. Eso habría despertado sus sospechas inmediatas. Había sido mejor no mencionarlo en absoluto. Y ahora, si le dijera la verdad, simplemente no le creería. Al ir hacía la puerta tropezó con algo. Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir al levantarlo. Se trataba del calcetín extraviado.

Weenoo pues les dije que no se a ser lemmon así que gomen nasai y pues vaa a parecer gaara XD jojo emm les va a sonar raro lo de kankuro pero esque quería que saliera gaara en ves de kankuro. (no tengo nada en contra de kankuro) solo quiero que la historia se concentre mas en shikamaru y temari. Y la verdad que no me esta gustando como esta quedando el fic. Bueno es todo zayonara. Ooohh tengo sueño UwU


	6. INVITACION

**Capitulo 6: Invitación a cenar.**

El silencio entre ellos era tan pesado que podría haberlo cortado con el cuchillo con el que untaba mantequilla en el pan.

-déjame a mi –shikamaru le quito el cuchillo de la mano-. Estas poniéndole mantequilla al pan antes de tostarlo.

-lo siento –murmuro temari.

Shikamaru dejo el cuchillo y se volvió a mirarla.

-¿Por qué no dejas de fingir, temari?

- no estoy fingiendo.

-claro que lo estas haciendo –la chica lo miro a la cara y advirtió que su expresión se endurecía-. ¿Siempre haces esto?

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella.

-enfadarte cuando las cosas no salen a tu gusto. El que encontrara ese diario debió de ser un sobresalto para ti. Solo dime si gaara tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que estés aquí –agrego shikamaru ante el silencio de temari.

-no me creerías lo que te dijera.

-tienes razón, temari –shikamaru le tomo la barbilla entre los dedos y la obligo a mirarlo-. Por eso solo puedo suponer lo peor, ¿no crees?

-piensa lo que quieras –temari se alejo de él.

-al contrario –comento el con frialdad-. Soy yo el que ha tenido la venda en los ojos y puedo decirte, Megan, o temari, o como quiera que te llames, que no me gusta. Hay pocas personas en el mundo que me hayan hecho quedar como un tonto y todavía menos las que querrían volver a intentarlo. Los que han hecho casi siempre han acabado pidiendo colillas de cigarro en el metro de Londres. Y esos fueron los que tuvieron suerte.

-y supongo que los menos afortunados se ven obligados a pasar el día entero trabajando contigo –comento temari-. No me extraña que tu mujer se haya divorciado de ti.

El silencio fue tan súbito y amenazador, que temari jadeo y se cubrió la boca. ¿Qué le había hecho decir eso?

-¿Qué sabes de mi matrimonio? –le pregunto shikamaru.

-yo… -la chica se detuvo. Nunca se había sentido mas alterada. La inmovilidad de shikamaru la asustaba.

-estoy esperando, temari; quiero saber todos los sucios detalles que has averiguado sobre mi vida privada.

-esta en los recortes de prensa que te enseñe –manifestó ella al fin-. No es mucho. Solo que estuviste casado con una modelo llamada tayuyá y que te dejo. Pocos años después de divorciarse después de vivir separados –lo miro en espera de alguna reacción por su parte, pero no se produjo nada, él seguía observándola. Era como si tratara de leerle la mente en busca de algo que ella le ocultara-. No se por que te molestas tanto –continuo temari, tratando de romper la tensión-. Muchas personas se divorcian.

-eres una verdadera bruja. Vives alimentándote de las vidas y sin sabores de otras personas.

-vamos –le indico temari. Había un sentido oculto en la charla que no podía determinar, pero la afectaba. Shikamaru se mostraba muy alterado por algo que era común, que apenas merecía mencionarse-. Escucha –agrego con tono práctico-, el divorcio es una cuestión de todos los días. Si yo busco a alguien… -al ver la expresión de shikamaru trago con dificultad-, si voy a entrevistar a alguien –enmendó-, trato de encontrar todo lo que puedo acerca de el. Solo es un procedimiento profesional. No estableces negociaciones para un asunto multimillonario sin saber todo lo que puedas acerca de la persona que se sentara al otro lado de la mesa de negociaciones, ¿o no?

Shikamaru seguía en silencio.

-mira, ¿que importa? –Manifestó con impaciencia-. El divorcio no es una vergüenza en este país. De hecho, prácticamente es la norma.

Un recuerdo pasajero de la vida que había llevado temari cruzo por su mente y lo aparto de inmediato. Intento esbozar una sonrisa.

-tal vez a tayuya no le gustaba tu sentido del humor. Tal vez los dos se hubieran desgraciado si siguieran juntos.

-tayuya murió.

Las palabras flotaron en el aire como si fueran humo y temari se mordió el labio.

-oh –no pudo pensar en nada más que decir.

-murió durante un atentado terrorista en Londres. Me sorprende que no lo vieras en tu colección de recortes. ¿O es que no cumpliste bien tu cometido?

-lo siento –murmuro temari, ruborizándose por su estupidez.

-yo no –manifestó el-. En ese momento se encontraba con su nuevo amante.

-supongo que no quieres hablar de ello, pero…

-supones bien –la interrumpió shikamaru con dureza-. ¿Quieres sacar los detalles de mi vida intima para publicarlos en un periódico de ámbito nacional? Veo que he sido injusto contigo; eres más perversa de lo que imaginaba.

-no me proponía hacerte una entrevista –el rostro de temari se encendió de furia-. Soy un ser humano, bien lo sabes. Si quieres hablar, te escucharía. Tu me escuchaste. Me ayudo.

-lo siento –manifestó shikamaru-. No necesito hacer confidencias. Y si lo necesitara, no escogería a una mujer que por rutina revela los secretos de otras personas a millones de lectores antes del desayuno. No conoces la diferencia entre la verdad y la ficción, temari; ni siquiera eres capaz de decidir cual es tu verdadero nombre.

-sabes perfectamente por que te dije que me llamaba de manera diferente.

-has cambiado tu historia tantas veces, que ya no se creer –le indico shikamaru, cansado-. Y francamente no me importa.

-anoche te importaba –le indico temari con desesperación.

-¿ah, si? –pregunto shikamaru bruscamente-. ¿Hay algo que de verdad te importe aparte de ti misma, temari?

-¿y que me dices de ti? –le exigió ella-. Fuiste tu el que dijo que yo te no te gustaba.

-¿Cómo puedes gustarme si no se si estas actuando o no? –pregunto el-. Me gusto la mujer vivaz y arrogante a la que rescate de una tormenta de nieve. Admire l forma en que camino sin quejarse entre la nieve durante kilómetros aunque el único calzado que llevaba era unos ridículos zapatos rojos de tacón. La mujer que me atendió en el establo también me gusto-continuo-. Hasta cuando casi se rompió el cuello en esa escalera, admire su valor. Pero luego empecé a comprender que lo que contemplaba era solo una fachada. Solo un medio para obtener un fin.

-¿y que hay del asunto de las pensiones? –Le pregunto temari-. Debes de haber dicho muchas mentiras a tus directores mientras los hacías caer en una trampa con todo cuidado.

-eso es diferente –le indico shikamaru, molesto.

No, no lo es, y tú lo sabes. Algunos de ellos podrían ser inocentes.

Un humo negro empezó a salir del tostador.

-¡no le metas el cuchillo! –Grito shikamaru-. Provocarías un cortocircuito.

Furiosa temari desenchufo el aparato, abrió la puerta y lo arrojo al exterior, y conor partió velozmente a perseguirlo. Temari le grito, molesta, y cerro la puerta con tanta fuerza que los cristales vibraron. Shikamaru la observaba con mirada helada.

-me mentiste por que querías conseguir tu articulo –la acuso-. Querías denunciarme por ser un sinvergüenza. Mentí a esos hombres porque, poco después de adquirir la compañía, me di cuenta de cómo buscaban apoderarse de las pensiones de muchas personas. Te preocupas solo por ti misma, temari; mentí porque trataba de hacer todo lo que estaba a mi alcance a favor de mucha gente que confiaba en mí.

-el problema contigo es que crees que tienes el monopolio del honor –manifestó temari.

-y tu no lo conoces ni por asomo –le indico shikamaru en voz baja.

-eso es injusto.

-¿tu crees? –preguntó el-. Los dos sabemos que si quisiera hacerte el amor en este momento, no te opondrías –la tomo de las manos y la acerco a él-. ¿No es así? ¿Y que significaría eso para ti? Te lo diré: hasta ahora no había comprendido lo que significaba para ti lo de anoche. Absolutamente nada. Hasta cuando haces el amor, no puedes dejar de mentir.

Se contemplaron con furia y la tensión crecía entre ellos, pero se sorprendieron cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-vuelve a funcionar –comento temari.

-así parece –acepto shikamaru con tono sombrío antes de ir a contestar.

Temari se dejo caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina y contemplo la rebanada de pan en su plato. No soportaba la idea de comer nada. Le unto mermelada y se la dio al asombrado conor, que la devoro mientras ella le rascaba la cabeza.

-era la policía –comento shikamaru cuando volvio-. Los arrestos se han realizado sin problemas esta mañana.

-se supone que iban a hacerlos el lunes –comento temari, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto shikamaru.

-solo lo sé –temari bajo la mirada al recordar su ultima llamada a baki.

-aparentemente eso es lo que todos pensaban –comento shikamaru después de observarla unos segundos-. Parece que les acababan de avisar cuando la policía llego. Uno de ellos se estaba subiendo a un coche para ir al aeropuerto cuando fue arrestado. Me pregunto quien los habrá puesto sobre aviso.

-no fui yo –manifestó temari en tono tajante-. Alguien se apodero de mi teléfono, ¿lo recuerdas?

-te alegraras de tener una excusa tan valida –le indico el con voz suave-, por que si puedo demostrar que actúas como informadora en lugar de ser una estúpida periodista, tu vida no valdrá nada –suspiro antes de agregar-: un coche de la policía viene por mí. Me necesitan en Londres para ayudarles con los detalles finales del caso. Más vale que vengas conmigo. No creo que te opongas a ello.

-¿puedo opinar al respecto? –le exigió ella.

-no –fue la única respuesta.

-¿y si digo que no? –pregunto ella.

-ni lo sueles –replico shikamaru-. Todavía tengo algunas dudas en contra de tu honorabilidad. Cualquier negativa por tu parte solo las fortalecería. En cualquier caso, supongo que la policía querrá interrogarte.

-lo dudo –manifestó temari-. Mi relación con la policía es bastante estrecha.

-no me digas… no me digas que has dormido con toda la policía.

-hasta para ti ese es un chiste malo –le indico temari, furiosa.

-me disculpo –shikamaru se encogió de hombros con gesto cansado.

Había algo en su tono de voz que lleno a temari de tristeza por lo que pudo haber sucedido.

-yo también –murmuró ella.

Se contemplaron durante unos instantes. Temari ansiaba arrojarse en sus brazos, pero el único consuelo que recibiría de shikamaru seria superficial y físico y, para el, sin ningún significado. Trago con dificultad y se obligo a hablar tranquilamente.

-voy a llamar a algún taller para que vean mi coche y luego a mi oficina; si te parece, por supuesto.

-de acuerdo –shikamaru asintió como si no la hubiese ecuchado.

Se levanto y salió de la cocina. El asunto de su coche abandonado fue fácil de resolver. Baki no resulto tan accesible.

-que brillante historia.

-es una lastima que no podamos usarla –le indico temari-. Ahora los directores han sido acusados, esos detalles no pueden publicarse hasta después del juicio.

-si, pero piensa en la entrevista exclusiva que podemos publicar sobre shikamaru nara –le dijo baki-. "_Mi fin de semana con el jefe involucrado en el escándalo de las pensiones..."_

Temari se estremeció; era tan horrible como shikamaru había imaginado.

-me temo que no puedo hacer eso –declaro despacio.

-¿Qué? –Exclamo baki-. ¿A que te refieres con eso de no puedo hacerlo? Y no me digas que se debe al estúpido rumor que corre por aquí.

-¿Qué rumor? –pregunto temari, temiéndose lo peor.

-el rumor acerca de tu señor Nara –manifestó baki con lentitud exasperante.

-no es mi señor Nara –le indico temari, molesta-. Olvídate de los juegos, baki. ¿Qué sucede?

-no mucho –contesto su jefe-. Solo sucede que durante el fin de semana se ha especulado sobre tu señor… -baki se interrumpió. Temari permaneció en silencio. Le sacaría la historia aunque tuviera que permanecer al teléfono el día entero. Maldito baki-. Lo siento, temari –enmendó baki-. Es que me gusta molestarte. El rumor que corre es que shikamaru nara esta en negociaciones para adquirir el _morning news._

-¿Qué? –Jadeo temari-. Debes de estar bromeando –la idea de que shikamaru fuera el propietario de su periódico, era como si le hubieran arrojado un jarro de agua helada a la cara.

-no estoy bromeando, pero solo es un rumor –insistió baki-. Le pregunte al director al respecto, pero el, o no sabe nada, o no esta dispuesto a comentarlo. Me temo que es lo último. De cualquier forma, hasta que tengamos algo mas concreto en cuanto a que Nara vaya a comprar el periódico, quiero que sigas trabajando como siempre. ¿Qué hay de esa historia?

-la respuesta sigue siendo no, baki. No soy periodista para publicar los detalles sórdidos de la vida privada de las personas.

-pues nunca tuviste dudas al respecto antes –replico baki-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿te has enamorado de el?

-puedes decir lo que quieras, baki, pero no lo hare.

-entonces, estas despedida.

-¿baki? –pero solo oyó el timbre monótono del teléfono que le indicaba que su jefe, su antiguo jefe, parecía haber cortado la comunicación.

Se obligo a subir y se quito la ropa que shikamaru le había prestado. Su traje había perdido la elegancia que la distinguía cuarenta y ocho horas antes, incluyendo sus preciosos zapatos rojos. Pero en realidad ya no le importaba su paraciencia. No tenia trabajo y shikamaru la despreciaba. Observo su imagen ante el espejo.

-déjate de melodramas –dijo a su imagen. ¿Qué importaba un trabajo cuando eran tantas las personas que tenían menos en la vida que ella? El sonido de un coche que se acercaba la saco de sus cavilaciones. Tal vez fuera la policía que llegaba por shikamaru. Al llegar a la escalera oyó el timbre de la puerta y vio que shikamaru salía a abrir. En el umbral apareció un hombre joven de elevada altura cuyo cabellera era roja y con una expresión en la boca que le hacia parecer perpetuamente dispuesto a sonreír. Temari pensó que estaba soñando. El oficial que había sido enviado a buscar a shikamaru era gaara.

-buenas tardes. Señor, ¿todo dispuesto? –la mirada de gaara fue mas allá de shikamaru y sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella ya había corrido escalera abajo y se había arrojado en sus brazos.

Al fin veía un rostro amable, y pertenecía a alguien en quien ella confiaba por completo.

-¡gaara! ¡Es maravilloso volver a verte!

-¡temari! –Contagiado por su alegría, gaara la abrazo con fuerza-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-trabajar –contesto ella con tono sombrío. En ese momento vio la expresión de shikamaru. Su ira hizo que su corazón se detuviera un instante y luego la idea de venganza se apodero de ella. Lo miro con dulzura y tomando a gaara del brazo manifestó:

-no se si ya se conocen pero shikamaru, este es gaara, mi novio.

Apretó el brazo de gaara con urgencia, instándolo a no decir la verdad. Shikamari le lanzo una mirada penetrante y estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario desagradable.

-¿ahora crees que te digo la verdad? –pregunto.

-gaara y yo ya nos conocemos –comento shikamaru sin dejar de mirar a temari-, pero parece que no nos conocemos muy bien –se volvio de pronto para dirigirse al despacho-. Tengo que recoger algunos papeles. Estaré listo en cinco minutos.

Gaara observo como desaparecía con expresión sorprendida y se volvio hacia temari.

-pero temari, ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? Parece que shikamaru quisiera estrangularme.

-no a ti –lo corrigió temari-. A mí. Y el sentimiento es mutuo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí este fin de semana, temari?

Nunca te he visto tan agotada –gaara la miraba asombrado.

-no mucho –manifestó ella, obligándose a usar un tono ligero absolutamente falso-. Solo lo deje fuera de su casa en medo de la noche, lo cual hizo que cayera de una tubería de desagüe y se torciera un tobillo. También hurgué en sus papeles personales, lo acuse de fraude y…

-¿es que puede haber algo mas? –pregunto gaara, atónito.

Temari abrió la boca y volvio a cerrarla. La puerta del despacho se estaba abriendo.

-te lo diré más tarde –murmuro apresuradamente-. Lamento esto de que seas mi novio, pero por favor, apóyame.

Gaara hizo un gesto de sentimiento. Cuando shikamaru salió del despacho, temari se rindió al abrumador deseo de herirlo donde mas le doliera, en el centro de su maldito orgullo masculino. Rodeando a gaara con los brazos, le dijo:

-te quiero mucho, gaara. Eres maravilloso.

-un don natural –respondió gaara con una sonrisa avergonzada. Al ver la expresión impasible de shikamaru, se soltó de los brazos de temari-. ¿Todo listo, señor?

Shikamaru se volvio hacia temari y la contemplo como si fuera una sirvienta a la que apenas recordaba.

-¿crees que puedes disponer de algo de tu tiempo para meter a conor en el establo y asegurarse de que tengan suficiente agua limpia? May y George regresaran esta noche, asi que no estará solo mucho tiempo.

Era lo último que esperaba que shikamaru le pidiera. Temari estaba dispuesta a reprimir cualquier comentario hiriente que le dijera y la abrumo su preocupación por el perro.

-por supuesto –respondió con voz débil. Fue hacia la cocina a sabiendas de que los ojos de ambos hombres la seguían y agarró a conor por el collar. Se mordió el labio al abrir la puerta trasera. ¿Por qué no había podido mirar a shikamaru a los ojos cuando el le había hablado? Ese hombre era un completo sinvergüenza. ¿Por qué era ella la que se sentía en desventaja?

Dio a conor un ultimo abrazo y lo encerró en la caballeriza. Era extraño que hubiera tenido tanto miedo de el cuando se encontraron por primera vez y que ahora se sintiera mal a pensar que tal vez nunca volvería a verlo. De hecho, tampoco a su amo. La abrumo la idea de no volver a ver a shikamaru. ¿ por que la invadía una emoción tan ridícula? Shikamaru no le importaba a ella y a shikamaru tampoco. Su depresión debía de ser evidente, ya que cuando fue a la entrada de la casa, gaara la tomo de la mano y se la apretó.

-alegrate, temari, pronto estaremos en casa.

Lo cual no ayudo para mejorar el humor de shikamaru. Ocupo el asiento para el pasajero de coche de policía y guardo silencio hasta que gaara se detuvo para echar gasolina. En el asiento posterior, temari contemplaba la cabeza de shikamaru, deseando inútilmente que se volviera.

-creo que voy a buscar chocolate –manifestó ella, agarrando el manillar de la puerta del coche.

-dime –le pidió shikamaru sin volverse-, ¿realmente vas a buscar chocolate, o solo quieres intercambiar notas con gaara?

-no se a que te refieres –manifestó temari, insegura.

Shikamaru se volvio a ella. El brillo en sus ojos la incomodo.

-es curioso, temari. Después de este fin de semana, habría jurado que siempre sabrías a que me refiero con precisión. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad y pones fin a esta estúpida farsa?

-no adoptes actitudes condescendientes conmigo –le indico ella con tono helado, apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Condescendientes contigo? –se burlo el-. No lo haría si no te comportaras como una niña.

-vete al diablo –murmuro, furiosa. ¿Por qué darle el placer de reconocer que volvía a mentirle?

Se produjo un silencio hasta que shikamaru se volvio mas en su asiento para verla mejor.

-de acuerdo, temari –suspiro. Juguemos a tu manera. Asumamos que gaara y tu tienen una relación de pareja. En ese caso, ¿esta enterado de que juegas con el?

-no juego con el.

-¿no? –Pregunto shikamaru en tono sombrío-. Entonces, ¿Qué hacías conmigo anoche?

-mi relación con gaara no es asunto tuyo –replico temari.

-tu has hecho que lo sea –le indico shikamaru. – todo lo que a ti se refiere es asunto mío. Además, es policía y podría estar en una situación comprometida.

-¿situación comprometida? –repitió temari sin comprender.

-al estar relacionado con una posible delincuente.

Temari se quedo paralizada por la sorpresa.

-¿yo? –jadeo ella-. ¿Una criminal? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte…?

-ahórrate tus comentarios –le indico shikamaru-. Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras y te garantizo que me divierte, pero puedes estar segura de que no te creo ni una sola palabra. Debo decir que nunca imagine que tuvieras un oficial de policía como amante, aunque el hecho de que este en la brigada de delitos monetarios parece muy apropiado, dadas tus características.

-¡maldito…!

-ni siquiera te molestes en tratar de insultarme –le indico shikamaru en tono cansado-. Viniendo de ti, es una hipocresía. (Sea lo que sea xD)

Temari abrió la boca, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra. Se sentía como si shikamaru la hubiera golpeado. Le había ofrecido la oportunidad de decirle la verdad y ella se había inventado un montón de mentiras más. Shikamaru ahora miraba al frente, con interés extremo en el surtidor de gasolina. Temari supo de pronto con toda claridad que, a pesar de las apariencias, lo había herido mucho. Lo había herido en su orgullo masculino al fingir que la noche anterior no había significado nada para ella. Había logrado lo que se proponía y el resultado la hacia sentirse muy mal. Nada en el mundo podría hacer que cambiara su opinión sobre ella. Y era consiente de que, por encima de todo, ansiaba merecer su respeto, quería ser simplemente Megan Bryan de nuevo, el objetivo de su juguetón afecto. Pero Megan Bryan estaba muerta, pensó con amargura. Y ella misma la había matado.

-hola, cariño –dijo gaara, mientras abría la puerta del conductor y sonreía a temari-. Te he traído chocolate. Se que eso siempre te anima.

Temari se ruborizo bajo la mirada ardiente de shikamaru cuando gaara le entrego el chocolate. Con dedos torpes le quito el envoltorio y le ofreció a shikamaru. Él reacciono como si le entregara un escorpión.

-(owo) no, gracias, creo que me he vuelto alérgico al chocolate –dijo, antes de volver a darle la espalda.

Temari miro a gaara, que se encogió de hombros y acepto un trozo.

-escucha, temari, ¿no crees que esto…?

-no –le indico ella en tono tajante interrumpiéndolo. Sabia que gaara quería decir la verdad y disipar la tensión que crecía cada vez más entre ellos, pero con su último comentario, shikamaru la había molestado demasiado. Que pensara lo que quisiera.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio hasta que gaara detuvo el choche frente al edificio donde ellos Vivian. Temari abrió la puerta, bajo del vehículo y fue y fue hasta la ventanilla de shikamaru. Este bajo el cristal y la miro en silencio.

-adiós, shikamaru –se despidió, tensa-. Muchas gracias por salvarme de la tormenta de nieve.

-ese fue mi error –manifestó el, molesto.

-estas muy equivocado con respecto a mi –repuso temari-, pero diga lo que diga, eres tan terco que siempre creerás que tienes razón.

-en lo que a ti se refiere siempre tengo razón –replico el-. Lo único que tengo que hacer es sacar la peor de las conclusiones que pueda imaginar y casi siempre resulta cierta en relación con lo que has hecho.

-en esta ocasión has ido demasiado lejos –le indico temari en voz baja-. Pero eres incapaz de creer nada bueno que se refiere a mí. ¿No es cierto?

-dímelo cuando hayas ingresado en un convento –manifestó el, molesto-. Pero hasta entonces, en mi opinión ni siquiera mereces una oración.

Temari aparto la vista y se volvio hacia gaara.

-hasta luego, cariño. Te veré mas tarde.

Era una victoria, pero una amarga victoria, pensó temari al ver que el coche se alejaba. Cerró la puerta de su apartamento y se quito los zapatos. Era una delicia volver a casa después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Fue de un lado a otro abriendo cortinas, encendiendo lámparas y conectando la calefacción central. Lo que mas deseaba era darse un largo baña caliente. Se metió en la bañera y se fue adormilando. Sobresaltada, se despertó un rato después. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría dormido? El agua se había enfriado y tenía las puntas de los dedos arrugadas. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente un poco más y se enjabono el pelo. Sus dedos se inmovilizaron cuando volvía abrir el grifo y el timbre de la entrada sonó. Con seguridad, gaara debía de haber olvidado sus llaves de nuevo. Maldición. Buscó un albornoz y con el pelo lleno de jabón salió del baño y fue a abrir. Pero no fue gaara el que apareció en el umbral, sino shikamaru. Su primera reacción fue la de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero el se adelanto y paso antes de que pudiera actuar. Temari dio un paso atrás, consiente de que lo único que llevaba era un albornoz mal sujeto. Preocupada, vio como cerraba la puerta. Shikamaru se apoyo en ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y con una sonrisa burlona la recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

-me estoy bañando, si no te importa –manifestó temari en tono helado.

-¿antes de que tu hermano regrese?

Temari abrió la boca, asombrada, y trato de cubrirse mejor con el albornoz.

-¿el te lo ha dicho? –pregunto, atónita.

-por supuesto que me lo ha dicho –shikamaru se encogió de hombros-. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Gaara es un chico amable y creyó que hacia lo mejor para ti. Cuando comente que era malo que mintiera tanto como su hermana, me lo dijo todo.

-espera que lo vea –murmuro temari-. Nunca me había traicionado antes. Precisamente, había tenido que ser contigo.

-tal vez tenga mas sentido común que el que tu crees que tiene –manifestó shikamaru. Y acercándose a ella, le exigió-: ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? Te di una oportunidad ideal en el coche cuando veníamos hacia aquí. ¿Por qué, temari?

-por que habías dejado muy claro que no creerías lo que te dijera –manifestó temari-. Siempre crees estar en lo correcto en cuando a todo. Tienes que saberlo todo. ¿Por qué debía darte el placer de que recibieras otra respuesta correcta? ¿Otro misterio resuelto? Ya estoy cansada de que me mires y sepas con precisión que es lo que pienso.

-me incitas a hacerlo –declaro el en voz baja.

-ese es un asunto muy diferente –protesto temari apresuradamente-. De cualquier forma, no siempre se que es lo que piensas –agrego a la defensiva-. Cuando cierras los ojos, no puedo verlo.

-¡mujeres…! –murmuro shikamaru.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-he dicho mujeres. Nunca las entenderé. En especial a ti. Eres la mayor de las problemáticas.

Había una inflexión extraña en su voz y temari se volvio de pronto, pero shikamaru ya se dirigía a observar los libros de una estantería.

-muy agradable –comento el-. ¿Son verdaderos tantos libros, o son solo para ocultar un bar detrás de ellos?

-por supuesto que no –replico temari, alterada por su presencia-. Y si esa es la mejor forma que tienes de pedir una bebida, piénsalo de nuevo. Quiero que te vayas de aquí.

Shikamaru fue hacia ella y temari se quedo inmóvil. Los dedos de shikamaru se apoderaron del cinturón del albornoz y tiro de ella, acercándola.

-pero, ¿has pensado en que es lo que quiero? –murmuro, inclinando la cabeza para besarla.

En el interior de temari renació la pasión que shikamaru encendía en ella. Luego sintió que el albornoz se soltaba y recordó la forma en que le había tratado esa mañana. Se aparto de el con un leve grito.

-esto es en lo único en lo que piensas siempre, ¿no es así? –pregunto, temblorosa-. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Supongo que consideras que debo sentirme halagada porque todavía estés interesado en mí. Pero tu solo tratas a las personas como objetos. Los tomas, las usas, y las desechas.

-nunca pensé que fuera posible halagarte –declaro shikamaru, sentándose en un sillón y sonriéndole-. Pensé que, como mujer atractiva que eres, considerabas los cumplidos como algo habitual.

-no cambies de tema –le indico temari, ruborizada por sus comentarios-. Crees que puedas encenderme y apagarme como una lavadora.

-en realidad debo reconocer que nunca pensé en ti como algo duradero…

-exactamente –lo interrumpió temari-. Y lo mismo sucede con cualquier mujer que llame tu atención. Solo las enciendes, pulsas los botones indicados y, cuando te hartas, emprendes tu nueva conquista. He conocido a hombres como tu antes.

-ah, pero, ¿te has acostado con todos ellos? –pregunto shikamaru con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿tu que crees? –lo desafío temari con los labios apretados.

-creo que probablemente no –acepto el con voz baja-. Finges ser de otra manera, pero en realidad eres mujer de un solo hombre.

-pues desde luego tu no eres ese –contesto temari, tratando de recobrar el control con desesperación.

-¿no? –pregunto el, incrédulo-. Descríbemelo entonces.

-mi vida privada no es de tu interés (si lo he repetido muchas veces pero es que no se xD) –le grito temari-. sal de mi apartamento.

-de mil amores –le indico el-, tan pronto como termines de bañarte.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver contigo? –le exigió ella.

-simplemente que vas a cenar conmigo –shikamaru miro su reloj y luego a ella-. Puedes ir así como estas, por supuesto… creo que ese albornoz te queda muy bien… pero el personal del restaurante podría tener otra opinión. No son unos camareros muy liberados.

Temari lo miro con incredulidad. Debía de haberse vuelto loco.

-¿ir yo a cenar contigo? –logro decirle, envolviéndose en el albornoz bajo la insolente mirada de shikamaru.

-exactamente. Veo que nos vamos entendiendo.

-no iré a ningún lado contigo –declaro temari, atándose un nudo más en el cinturón del albornoz-. Estás loco.

Shikamaru se reclino como si fuera el dueño de la casa. (Departamento)

-por el contrario, vas a cenar conmigo, por motivos muy validos.

-¿ah, si? –temari no podía reprimir la curiosidad-. ¿De que se trata? –pregunto, impaciente.

Shikamaru sonrió al ver que la resistencia de temari cedía.

-voy a acabar de lavarme el pelo y a vestirme –agrego temari-. Y quiero que te hayas ido cuando termine.

-no lo se –comento shikamaru con tono perezoso-. Creo que me quedare por si tienes alguna dificultad para desatar los nudos que has hecho en el cinturón de tu albornoz. En mi infancia fui _boy scout_, y gane premios por atar y desatar nudos.

La burla en su voz la enfurecía. Temari no se atrevió a responderle. Lanzándole una mirad furiosa corrió hacia el baño y se encerró allí. Shikamaru tenía razón. Los nudos que había atado llevada por la furia eran difíciles de deshacer. Finalmente logro desatar el cinturón lo suficiente para sacarse el albornoz por la cabeza y lo arrojo a un rincón. ¿Por qué la afectaba siempre de esa manera? ¿Por qué nunca podía mostrase fría y controlador cuando estaba cerca de el? Shikamaru parecía tener el poder de reducirla hasta convertirla en una tímida chiquilla. Al ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño, se dijo que no merecía la pena pensar mas en el. Pero sabia que shikamaru no se había ido del apartamento, y su presencia era perturbadora. Era imposible no pensar en el. Recordó su cuerpo firme y esbelto y cuanto placer le había dado. Le parecía que el tiempo pasado junto a el había sido siglos atrás… ¿realmente solo habían compartido unas horas? Temari cerró los ojos para tratar de borrar el recuerdo y volvio a meterse en el agua caliente.

-deberías cerrar la puerta del baño con llave. Nunca sabes quien puede meterse –shikamaru había entrado y estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¡sal de aquí! –jadeo temari, tratando inútilmente de cubrirse con las manos.

-no –respondió el, tomando el jabón. – se esta mucho mejor aquí. ¿Quieres que te lave la espalda?

-por supuesto que no –manifestó temari, hundiéndose mas en el agua, como si la poca espuma que quedaba pudiera ofrecerle alguna protección contra la mirada de shikamaru. Él deslizo los dedos sobre la superficie, tocándole ligeramente los senos, y ella se quedo inmóvil al sentir que la acariciaba le formaba un nudo en el estomago.

-¿Qué botón dirías que estoy pulsando ahora, temari? –pregunto él con suavidad.

-el control remoto –murmuro ella.

Shikamaru se rio y saco las manos del agua.

-tienes exactamente quince minutos para terminar de bañarte y vestirte –le indico mientras recogía el albornoz de temari. Se seco las manos con él y con despreocupación soltó los nudos con los que ella tanto había luchado. Dejo el albornoz sobre una silla y se volvio hacia la chica-. Voy a preparar café. ¿Dónde esta la cocina?

Sin decir palabra, temari apunto en la dirección correcta y shikamaru fue hacia la puerta. Allí se detuvo y se volvio hacia ella.

-toma –le indico con una sonrisa-. Atrapa esto.

Algo frio y duro se deslizo entre sus dedos y cayo en el agua sobre su vientre. Era el jabón.

* * *

**pues aqui yo xD ESTA VEZ SI KE ME TARDE X_X PERO AKI ESTA UMMMM ME TOMARA OTRAS SEMANAS MAS PARA HACER EL OTRO! OKS EMM CUIDENSE Y COMENTEN**

**COMO GUSTEN**


	7. SOBORNO

CAPITULO 7: SOBORNO

Temari se envolvió el pelo en una toalla y se puso el albornoz. El aroma a café recién hecho le llego desde la cocina y hacia allí se dirigió. Shikamaru estaba llenando dos tazas. Cuando levanto la vista, la chica habría dado cualquier cosa por ir mas cubierta. Recibió su taza y le dio un sorbo con cuidado, muy consciente del magnetismo existente entre ellos y de los múltiples motivos por los cuales no debía ceder a el.

-te quedan cinco minutos –manifestó shikamaru, mirando su reloj-. Para ser periodista, el tiempo no parece tener mucha importancia para ti.

-no iré a ninguna parte contigo –repitió temari-. Me quedare en casa, preparare algo de cenar y veré la televisión.

-me parece maravilloso, pero lo haremos en otra ocasión.

-no he hablado en plural –protesto temari con frialdad.

-un error involuntario por tu parte –comento shikamaru.

-dame un buen motivo por el cual deba salir contigo.

-en primer lugar, porque yo lo digo, y siempre logro lo que me propongo –shikamaru empezó a contar con los dedos de una mano. Temari iba a protestar, pero el continuo-: en segundo, tu hermano al fin se ha armado de valor para invitar a la chica de sus sueños al apartamento esta noche y me ha pedido que intente sacarte de aquí. Tres…

-él no haría algo asi –lo interrumpió temari-. Es mi hermano…

-pues lo ha hecho –replico shikamaru-. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene que ver el que sea tu hermano?

-él siempre me lo dice todo. ¿Por qué decírtelo a ti y no a mi? Todo lo que tenia que hacer era llamarme por teléfono.

-no te molestes, temari –shikamaru le quito la taza de las manos temblorosas-. Pensaba decírtelo, pero tu farsa de fingir ser su novia lo impidió. Le ofrecí decírtelo yo. ¿Cómo crees que logre que reconociera que era tu hermano? Hacia todo lo posible por no descubrirte, pero se derrumbo cuando encontramos a matsuri en la comisaria.

-¿matsuri? –repitió temari, asombrada.

-ayuda en la comisaria –explico shikamaru-. Trabaja como intérprete y traductora oficial para la policía. Muy atractiva para su edad, debo añadir.

-nunca me ha hablado de ella –manifestó temari con debilidad.

-tal vez temía que fueras a asustarla.

-muchas gracias –temari estaba furiosa-. Dime…

-me temo que no tenemos tiempo –shikamaru volvio a mirar su reloj-. Contestare todas… bueno, casi todas tus preguntas en el restaurante. Mientras, te quedan cuatro minutos antes de que yo empiece a vestirte.

Temari tendría la última palabra, aunque le fuera en ello la vida.

-dijiste que tenias tres motivos por los cuales debo acompañarte. ¿Cuál es el tercero?

-supongo que quieres oír que es el atractivo de tu cuerpo o tu aguda conversación –sonrió shikamaru-. Pero no se trata de eso.

-no me digas que estas interesado en mi cuenta bancaria –le indico temari con sarcasmo.

-ese seria el cuarto –acepto shikamaru-. Pero el restaurante al que iremos esta en la Style guide de los mejores restaurantes y preparan un soufflé que te volverá loca.

-¿quieres decir que debo salir contigo solo por el interés de una cena gratis?

-¿Por qué no?

-tiene que haber mas que eso.

-solo digamos que esta noche deseo contar con tu compañía.

El corazón de temari dio un vuelco. ¿Cómo lograba enfurecerla y excitarla al mismo tiempo? Su resolución se debilito. Era imposible negarse ante un hombre como shikamaru. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer rechazarlo, en especial cuando la miraba como lo hacia en ese momento. Además, siempre podía pedir un taxi si la situación se le iba de las manos.

-de acuerdo, iré –acepto al fin.

-muy amable por tu parte –sonrió shikamaru-. Pero aun falta algo.

-¿de que se trata? –pregunto ella, impaciente.

-todavía no te has vestido.

-¡baka! –exclamo temari al ver su albornoz y salió corriendo.

Se puso la ropa interior más atractiva y sensual que tenia sin poder explicarse por que se preocupaba por eso, si sus intenciones eran rechazar a shikamaru. Después de ponerse unas medias casi invisibles, fue al armario. Tenia muchos vestidos bonitos… no en vano gastaba en ellos la mejor parte de sueldo… pero el que usara esa noche debía ser muy especial. Tenia que estar extraordinaria y a la vez dar la impresión de no haber prestado apenas atención a su apariencia. Quería aturdirlo, pero sin halagar su ego. Sacaba un vestido tras otro, arrojándolos sobre la cama. Era una búsqueda imposible.

-se acabo tu tiempo.

Temari se volvio y al hacerlo casi choco con shikamaru, que tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera. Pero no la soltó cuando recobro el equilibrio, sino la acerco mas a el.

-estoy tratando de vestirme –murmuro temari, afectada por su cercanía.

-siempre he considerado que la ropa es un invento inútil –comento shikamaru, explorando bajo el body de seda de temari-. Solo se pierde tiempo al quitarla.

-pues esta noche no quitaras ninguna –le indico ella, apartándose-. Has estado insistiendo en que debo darme prisa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –agrego, tratando de controlarse en una situación incontrolable.

-el suficiente para preguntarte si de verdad has comprendido que solo vamos a cenar.

-¿a que te refieres?

-a que te traeré aquí después, y no iremos a un crucero de tres años que te mantendrá alejada de una boutique.

Temari contemplo la pila de ropa sobre la cama. ¿Por qué siempre lograba que se sintiera tonta?

-estoy buscando un pendiente que he perdido –manifestó, molesta.

-¿era una perla? –pregunto shikamaru, tocándole el lóbulo de una oreja. Cuando ella asintió, le descubrió la otra oreja, apartándole el pelo-. Aquí esta.

Temari respiro para tratar de controlarse, pero fue inútil. Shikamaru volvía a acercarla con esa expresión que le hacia querer huir y arrojarse en sus brazos al mismo tiempo.

-querías que me diera prisa, ¿no es así? –pregunto con tono agudo.

-tal vez estaba equivocado –murmuro él, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de temari, que se estremeció conforme una senda de besos ligeros avanzo hasta el punto sensible detrás de la oreja.

-shikamaru –susurro-. No salgamos esta noche. Quedémonos aquí –no podía creer que fueran sus labios los que pronunciaban esas palabras. Jamás habían sentido con alguien con lo que sentía con shikamaru. La atracción entre ellos tenía que ser especial. Shikamaru la deseaba. El mismo lo había dicho. Y había ido a buscarla a su apartamento. Ella también debía de ser especial para él.

Lo miraba suplicante, con una expresión que no aparecía en sus ojos desde los diecinueve años.

-por favor, shikamaru –continuo-. Tenemos mucho que aclarar. Ahora que ya no tengo por que mentirte, hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte. Quedémonos aquí esta noche.

¿Estaba equivocada, o sintió que se ponía tenso? Shikamaru se relajo de inmediato y bajo los brazos.

-tenemos que salir, cariño. Recuerda que debemos dejar el apartamento a gaara y matsuri.

Er una excusa razonable, pero, ¿Por qué le parecía que shikamaru la rechazaba? Algo iba mal. El nunca permitiría que los planes de otros interfirieran con los que él se proponía.

-pero…

-no hay peros que valga –sonrió shikamaru-. Y ya vamos tarde –de la pila de vestidos sobre la cama escogió uno de satén negro y se lo entrego-. No esta mal. Nada extraordinario, pero deja mas a la imaginación que los demás. Póntelo y date prisa. Tienes treinta segundos.

Temari sostenía el vestido como una muñeca mientras él salía de la habitación. Que hombre tan inaudito. Se había ofrecido a él en cuerpo y alma y la había rechazado. Pero seguía actuando como si le perteneciera. Arrojo el vestido al otro extremo del cuarto. Ella no era de la propiedad de nadie.

De la pila tomo una túnica de seda y se la paso por la cabeza. Era tan roja y se ajustaba a su cuerpo esbelto a la perfección. Se quito los pendientes de perlas y se puso unos diamantes que le habían costado un mes de salario. Las perlas eran para las chicas buenas que hacían lo que se les pedía. Se maquillo en pocos segundos. Maldito. Ya le demostraría. Se puso unas sandalias doradas y fue a la sala.

-estoy lista –anuncio-. ¿Qué sucede, no te gusta lo que ves? –agrego al ver la expresión burlona de shikamaru.

-lo siento. Solo me ha parecido que habías decidido salir en ropa interior.

-me he puesto un vestido que he escogido yo. Es este, o nada.

-¿de verdad?

-sabes a que me refiero –manifestó temari, impaciente.

-vamos, entonces, antes de que pesques una pulmonía –le indico shikamaru tomando su abrigo, yendo por el de temari al perchero de la entrada y abriéndole la puerta.

Temari jugueteaba con el cuchillo sobre la mesa mientras observaba la actividad en el restaurante. El ambiente elegante era muy diferente al de su primer encuentro con shikamaru en el establo, pero de alguna manera, la primera reunión había sido mucho mas relajada. ¿Se trataba de las mismas personas? Sentía por él una atracción como jamás la había sentido por otro hombre, pero era tanto lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, que ya no sabia que sentía él por ella. No obstante, shikamaru había insistido en llevarla allí y había averiguado la verdad con respecto a gaara; desde de todo, era probable que no la considerara tan perversa. Ojala pudiera convencerlo de que había sacado conclusiones erróneas y de que no era la periodista mentirosa que él creía. Lo observo con cuidado mientras hablaba con el camarero. Parecía mayor y mas cansado que cuando lo conoció durante la tormenta de nieve. Era cierto que estaba bajo una presión tremenda, pero había algo mas, una expresión en sus ojos que, cuando se volvio hacia ella, la inquieto. Había algo en el ambiente que no lograba identificar. Algo que él tenía en la mente. Y estaba segura de que tenía que ver con la forma en que la había rechazado en su apartamento.

-por la verdad –brindo shikamaru cuando el camarero les hubo llenado las copas. El brillo en sus ojos desmentía el tono ligero de su voz.

-signifique lo que signifique –replico temari desafiante, decidida a no dejarse someter. Algo definitivamente no iba bien-. No me has traído aquí para hacer un favor a mi hermano, ¿verdad?

-no –acepto él en voz baja.

El corazón de la chica latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que él lo oiría. ¿Iría a acusarla de algo más, o pretendería conquistarla de nuevo? Sonrió un poco; tal vez todo saliera bien.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –pregunto shikamaru suavemente.

-solo me pregunto si es mi cuenta bancaria lo que te interesa.

-no enteramente.

El tono acerado de su voz la congelo y dio un sorbo a su vino.

-adelante –le indico con voz fría en un intento por no revelar sus emociones-. ¿De que me vas a acusas en esta ocasión? Quizá piensas que me apodere de algunos de los bienes de tu herencia mientras estuve en tu casa. ¿De eso se trata?

-haces que me sienta como un policía secreto.

-No, mas bien a Torquemada (1). Tengo entendido que se especializaba en sacar confesiones a personas inocentes. Me sorprende que no hayas dispuesto el potro de tormento. (2)

-lo lamento, no podría usarlo en usarlo en un sitio como este –comento shikamaru-. Era una broma, temari –agrego ante el silencio de la chica-. Se supone que debes reír.

-no tengo ganas de reír –declaro la chica despacio, para luego dar un sorbo su vino-. Esta noche no te funcionan las bromas.

Shikamaru con una mano sobre le mantel y ella ansiaba tocarla, decirle en voz alta lo que sentía por él, pero parecía que el aire entre ellos se había congelado.

-shikamaru, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto, desesperada.

-¿tiene que suceder algo?

-sabes que si –insistió la joven, tratando de controlar su voz-. Algo va mal entre nosotros y lo sabes tan bien como yo. No se que esperaba al aceptar salir contigo, pero cuando no estábamos intentando estrangularnos…

-¿Qué? –la alentó shikamaru cuando se interrumpió. Pero no había comprensión en sus ojos. Su expresión era velada y temari no sabia que pensaba.

-nos llevamos bastante bien –manifestó al fin. Luego, con expresión suplicante, le dijo-: oh, shikamaru, sabes tan bien como yo que hay una atracción entre nosotros. No puedes negarlo. Al verte ahora con esa expresión, no se que pensar. Me haces recordar como me sentí cuando te conocí…

-cuando creías que era un canalla –dijo shikamaru sin enojo-. Te dije entonces que no confiaras en mí, ¿no es cierto?

-¿confiar? Claro que confió en ti. Se trata de… -se detuvo, poco dispuesta a revelar tanto a un hombre que podría herirla. Un hombre que la había hecho sentir más viva que nunca y que ahora la miraba como si fuera una desconocida-. Solo se trata de eso. No siempre se lo que estas pensando.

-eso nos coloca en igualdad de condiciones, cariño. Eres como una muñeca rusa. (3) por muchas capas que retire, siempre queda algo oculto. Y haces mal en confiar en mí.

-¿de verdad? –Murmuro temari-. No lo creo.

-por supuesto –insistió shikamaru-. Yo no confió en ti, y con el escándalo de las pensiones dando vueltas en mi cabeza, no puedo permitir el lujo de archivar tu recuerdo como el de la chica misteriosa con la que pase un fin de semana.

-cosa que habrías hecho en circunstancias normales –le indico temari con voz firme a pesar de que el corazón se le congelaba-. Solo adiós y muchas gracias. Ahora, sal de mi vida.

-por supuesto –confirmo shikamaru tranquilamente-. En ciertos momentos fue un fin de semana agradable. Pero no estoy buscando una relación larga y además somos muy diferentes. Tu eres una mujer de ciudad, temari. Te gusta el dinero, la buena ropa y….hizo una pausa-, y los buenos restaurantes. En cambio yo…

-eres mas simple –termino temari, insegura, volviendo a rellenar su copa.

-¿no crees que estas bebiendo demasiado?

-si –acepto temari con fiereza-. De pronto me ha dado una sed terrible –dio otro buen sorbo y dejo la copa sobre la mesa con extremo cuidado.

-¿para que me has traído aquí, entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-para enterarme de todo lo que sepas del fraude en mi compañía. Tus contactos. Todo.

Hasta había llegado el romance. Temari se sintió como si hubiera caído en un pozo. Negó con la cabeza, decidida. Se miraron frente a frente como dos gladiadores a punto de entrar en combate. El orgullo profesional de temari estaba en juego y no lo arriesgaría. ¿Cómo se atrevía shikamaru a pedirle información que debía saber que ella consideraba confidencial? Había sido muy tonta al sentirse complacida de que la hubiera invitado a salir. Pero nunca le demostraría cuanto.

-bueno, ya que hemos acabado con esa parte de la conversación, ¿todavía puedo cenar, o la invitación estaba condicionada a que te dijera todo lo que quisieras saber?

Shikamaru saco de la cartera un papel que coloco frente a ella. Un cheque a su nombre por una suma generosa.

-¿tratas de sobornarme? –murmuro la chica.

-te pagara muchas blusas de seda.

Temari volvio a mirar el cheque y una vez mas relleno su copa. La velada se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Por un minuto pensó que shikamaru la detendría, pero él pareció cambiar de opinión. ¿Es que pensaba que será mas fácil sobornarla si la emborrachaba? Nunca había bebido mucho, pero esa noche comprendió por que muchas personas no quieren parar. Mientras bebía de su copa leía el cheque una y otra vez. La suma que le ofrecía serviría para comprar la fábrica de blusas. Al recordar la noche en que le vendo la mano, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-es tuyo si me dices la información que quiero, temari –le indico shikamaru con frialdad-. Se que debes de tener muy bueno contactos dentro de la firma y quiero saber quienes son y de que te han informado.

-el dinero es lo único que te importa, ¿verdad, Shikamaru? –las lagrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de Temari. Se puso de pie y se agarro de la mesa-. Sigues sin comprenderme y no puedes comprarme. Maldito seas y ojala te pudras en el infierno por esto. Nara Shikamaru.

Levanto su copa y se la habría volcado en la cara si no hubiera estado vacía. Con paso inseguro, se dirigió a la puerta. Por kami-sama, ¿Cuánto había bebido? Pero antes de que llegara a la salida, Shikamaru la agarro con firmeza por el codo y la guio hacia el exterior.

-aléjate de mi, o te juro que te pondré un ojo morado –lo amenazo. Trato de soltarse, pero la mano de él la apretó como una banda de acero.

Los camareros se apresuraron a tratar de interrumpir la escena, pero Shikamaru se mantuvo firme entre Temari y ellos, evitando los ataques de la chica con efectividad.

-todo esta en orden –les dijo-. La dama sufre las consecuencias de un largo viaje por avión. Es la corresponsal de boxeo –atrapo el brazo de Temari al vuelo-. Solo trata de demostrarme cual es el golpe mas efectivo -Temari trato de darle una patada en la espinilla-. También es experta en kung-fu –añadió mientras se la echaba sobre el hombro-. Lamento que no hayamos disfrutado del postre –dejo un billete en manos de un asombrado camarero y llevo a temari a un taxi que esperaba en la puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto el conductor.

-a losdestar –fue la breve respuesta de Shikamaru mientras colocaba a Temari contra su hombro y le sujetaba las muñecas con la mano libre.

-no vivo cerca de allí –manifestó Temari, pero el alcohol empezaba a nublar sus reacciones.

-no –acepto Shikamaru-, pero yo si.

-creía que Temari No Sabaku era la periodista fuerte que pondría a cualquier hombre bajo la mesa –comento Shikamaru al ayudarla por el vestíbulo alfombrado del edificio donde vivía.

-pues vuelves a equivocarte –manifestó Temari, atontada, apoyándose contra la pared mientras el sacaba las llaves del bolsillo. Al fin, Shikamaru abrió la puerta y la empujo al interior del apartamento-. En primer lugar, el alcohol no me hace feliz. Te obnubila la mente. No tienes idea de las historias que he obtenido manteniéndome sobria en un bar. En segundo lugar…

-¿si? –Shikamaru la observaba con atención.

-ya no soy periodista. He sido despedida… -se tambaleo y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio- … esta mañana. El mismo Baki lo hizo –intentaba distinguir que Shikamaru la estaba escuchando. ¿Por qué había dos Shikamaru allí?-. Baki es el que te dije que era mi marido. Por no querer hablar de ti, me despidió, se divorcio de mí, podrías decir. ¿Y sabes que? Yo… -un retortijón la hizo doblarse-. Me siento mal.

-aquí, rápido –Shikamaru le abrió una puerta. Temari entro en el baño apresuradamente, pero con el suficiente control como para echar el cerrojo. No permitiría que Shikamaru la viera en ese estado. Los minutos le parecieron horas. Jamás se había sentido mas desgraciada en su vida.

-Temari, déjame entrar.

-vete al diablo.

-tengo algo para ti –insistió él.

-¿otro cheque? Ya sabes donde puedes guardártelo.

-no es un cheque, Temari. Fue terrible que hiciera eso, pero era necesario. Puedo explicarlo –su tono de voz era paciente, razonable.

-aunque pusieras esa explicación en tu nota de suicidio no la leería.

-deja de decir tonterías, Temari. Te sientes mal, has bebido demasiado con el estomago vacio y debería haberte detenido. Abre esa puerta, o la derribare.

Había un tono en su voz que Temari no podía ignorar. Temari abrió, cansada de discutir. Shikamaru le entrego un vaso con agua.

-bebe esto –le indico antes de ir a abrir el grifo de la ducha-. Quítate la ropa –agrego.

-vete al infierno –exclamo Temari furiosa.

-de acuerdo –Shikamaru se encogió de hombros-. No digas que no te lo he advertido –antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, la metió en la ducha y corrió la cortina.

-¡esta helada! –grito la chica.

-abre el grifo del agua caliente entonces –le indico Shikamaru.

-eres un cerdo, ¿lo sabias?

-de primera, según dicen –acepto él descorriendo la cortina y mirándola con el pelo y la ropa pegados al cuerpo.

El deseo de venganza se apodero de Temari. Lo agarro por la corbata y tiro de él hasta hacerlo entrar en la ducha. Su impecable traje gris se volvio negro.

-eres una bruja –manifestó Shikamaru recorriéndola con las manos.

-creo que es el mejor de los nombres que me has llamado –Temari se balanceo contra él mientras Shikamaru le quitaba el vestido y empezaba a enjabonarla. La sensación era intolerable para ella, pero la forma en que la había tratado todavía la mantenía furiosa. Tenia que vengarse.

Lo rodeo con los brazos por la cintura y lo acerco para, con un gesto feroz, tratar de golpearlo con la rodilla. Pero Shikamaru fue más rápido que ella y evito el golpe con agilidad antes de levantarla en vilo, oprimirla contra la pared y mirarla a los ojos.

-pequeña bruja –le grito por encima del ruido del agua de la ducha-. Y yo que empezaba a confiar en ti.

-¡confiar! –Exclamo Temari-. No conoces el significado de esa palabra. Trataste de sobornarme, maldito seas. ¿Sabes que es sentir eso? Descubrir que alguien a quien…

-¿alguien a quien que?

-solo alguien –Temari se mordió el labio-. Y descubrir que te tiene en tan baja opinión y cree que puede comprarte –sus pies estaban al menos a treinta centímetros del suelo y las manos de Shikamaru le hacían daño-. Suéltame de inmediato. No quiero volver a verte a ti ni a tu maldito dinero. –como si no la hubiera oído, Shikamaru se inclino y la beso en la boca. Temari se puso tensa, pero sus labios eran cálidos. Su corazón se hacia pedazos, pero no podía ignorar las exigencias de Shikamaru y respondió apasionadamente.

Al fin, Shikamaru la dejo en el suelo. Los brazos de Temari mostraban las marcas en el lugar en que él la había agarrado.

-lo siento, Temari. No era mi intención hacerte daño.

-no importa –Temari estaba al borde de las lágrimas. El frio la invadió y empezó temblar.

-toma –Shikamaru busco una toalla al otro lado de la puerta y la envolvió en ella-. Ve a prepararte una bebida caliente mientras yo me cambio. Hay algo que quiero discutir contigo.

La cabeza le estallaba a causa del vino cuando llego a la modernísima cocina, tan diferente a la otra. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? En la mente vio las duras facciones de Shikamaru y supo la respuesta de inmediato. Era demasiado para ella. Abrió el grifo del agua fría y bebió con avidez sin siquiera usar vaso. La resaca desaparecía, pero, ¿Cómo se recobraría de los efectos que Shikamaru causaban en ella? Estaba abrumada y avergonzada de si misma. ¿Cómo podía ceder ante un hombre que era capaz de tratar de sobornarla?

Tratar de golpearlo con la rodilla era la única posibilidad de venganza que se le había presentado y había fracasado en el intento. Había cedido ante él sin oponer resistencia cuando la beso. Lo odiaba, pero mas se odiaba a si misma. Sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. Shikamaru había llegado a la cocina y Temari sabia que la observaba. Con cuidado cerró y abrió la puerta de un armario al azar. Allí encontró el café y empezó a ponerlo en la cafetera.

-ya llevas diez cucharadas –le indico Shikamaru a su espalda, sobresaltándola.

-no importa, me gusta fuerte –manifestó con despreocupación fingida.

Shikamaru se acerco a ella. Temari sintió su aliento cálido en su cuello y luego la mano que se hundió entre su pelo para hacerla volverse hacia él.

-ninguna mujer había intentado hacerme lo que tu en el baño –le indico él muy suavemente.

-pues yo pensaba que hacían cola para intentarlo –la mano de shikamaru se apretó en su pelo, haciéndola jadear-. Trastes de sobornarme –se quejó-. Pensaste que haría cualquier cosa por dinero.

-¿y no es así?

-realmente tienes una muy baja opinión de mi.

-¿a que otra conclusión podía llegar después de tu comportamiento? –pregunto, apretándole el pelo con fuerza.

-me haces daño –protesto la chica con voz débil.

-tal vez ahora sepas como me siento –manifestó al soltarla.

-¿tu? –Pregunto Temari con sarcasmo-. Tú no sientes nada. De hecho, me sorprende que tu mano sangrara aquella noche cuando caíste. Me pregunto si llevas un anticongelante en las venas.

Shikamaru apretó los labios y Temari se preparo para su replica, pero él se limito a suspirar y la miro con paciencia-. Ve a vestirte –le ordeno-. No puedo pensar con serenidad viéndote así. Busca lo que necesites en mi armario y vuelve aquí. Tenemos que hablar. Yo prepararé el café.

-lo que necesito ahora es un ametralladora –le indico Temari, furiosa.

-¿para que? ¿Para herirte en los pies?

-preferiría dispararte al corazón –replico temari-. Pero no tienes –se volvió y salió apresuradamente de la cocina.


	8. SEMAFORO

**DEBO AGREGAR QUE ESTE CAP SI ME GUSTO Y MUCHO MAS EL FINAL XD ASI QUE LEANLO ! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE FUERON MUY PACIENTES AL ESPERARME XD. AQUÍ EL CAP.**

**Y POR LO DEL TITULO NO SE ME OCURRIO NADA GOMEN NE.**

**CAPITULO 8: SEMAFORO**

Sentada en el borde del sofá, Temari trataba de encontrar algo que decir que rompiera la tensión existente entre ellos. Shikamaru estaba apoyado contra el marco de una ventana.

-debo decir algo –aventuro al fin-; al menos la temperatura es mas agradable que en tu casa de Oxfordshire. (NT/no se me ocurrió otro lugar)

-no seas tonta, Temari – Shikamaru fue a sentarse en un sillón frente a ella-. Tengo millones de cosas en la mente en este momento y ninguna de ellas se refiere a la calefacción central.

-qué lastima –le indico ella con frialdad-. Le haría bien a tu sistema circulatorio.

-la única persona de sangre fría en esta habitación eres tú –Shikamaru la miró con frialdad.

-¿ah, si? – pregunto, furiosa-. Eres tú quien es culpable de soborno y corrupción. ¿Qué crees que opinaran de eso el juzgado? Empiezo a creer que tú tuviste participación en ese fraude después de todo. Te quedas con el dinero y los directivos son declarados culpables. Bonito negocio.

-no seas absurda.

-¿lo soy? –Preguntó ella con amargura-. ¿Qué hay del cheque que trataste de darme? ¿Cómo te explicas eso? –Dejó la taza de café en el suelo-. Debes de estar loco si crees que puedes salirte con la tuya, Shikamaru.

-en primer lugar, no tienes pruebas – Shikamaru la observo con frialdad-. ¿De qué cheque hablas?

-el cheque con el que trataste de sobornarme –manifestó Temari, impaciente.

-ah, ese cheque. Me temo que ha sido destruido.

-¿y en segundo lugar? –exigió Temari, decidida a no dejarse amedrentar por l actitud confiada de Shikamaru.

-el segundo es un poco mas difícil.

-debí adivinarlo –declaro ella-. Ahórrate las palabras. No quiero oír mas excusas. Me voy –se levanto para retirarse.

-no harás nada de eso. Te quedaras donde estas y escucharas lo que tengo que decirte.

-oblígame –lo desafío Temari.

-lo hare si es preciso –declaro él-. Pero creo que preferirás quedarte aquí por voluntad propia. Después de todo, piensa en la historia que podrías perderte.

-es cierto – Temari volvio a sentarse-. Y si con ello puedo hacer que te metan entre las rejas, créeme, lo hare. ¿Y bien? –pregunto ante el silencio de Shikamaru.

-no va a gustarte esto, Temari.

-de eso estoy segura. No creo que me agrade cualquier excusa patética con la que me salgas.

-te ofrecí el cheque –manifestó él con voz firme-, porque creíamos que podías estar mezclad en el lio.

-¿Cómo? –Temari se aferro al cojín del sofá. Una horrible sensación de irrealidad empezó a invadirla.

-había varias cosas que no comprendíamos acerca del caso, el que mis colegas hubieran sido avisados de su inminente arresto. Cosas como es. Y cuando comprendí quien eras tú, me pareció que todo se aclaraba, que tú eras parte de la operación. Así que acepte ponerte una trampa. Si tomabas el dinero, también estarías de acuerdo a darnos información que nos seria muy útil. Y si no… -se encogió de hombros-, al mostrar que tienes cierta moral, al menos en cuanto a aceptar el dinero, era probable que fueras inocente.

-Gaara –murmuro entre dientes-. ¿Es Gaara parte de esto?

-no –declaro Shikamaru-. Defendió tu inocencia, pero comprendió que seria mejor que los hechos mismos probaran tu inocencia.

-pero pude haber fingido que aceptaba el dinero –manifestó Temari-. Habría sido una noticia sensacional. Habrías aparecido en letra impresa como un empresario corrupto. ¿Qué habrías hecho entonces?

-bueno –Shikamaru miraba el fondo de su taza de café-, era mucho lo que estaba en juego, pero confiaba en el hecho de que eres una mentirosa pésima. No puedes fingir nada sin que tu rostro lo muestre. También, si hubiera llegado a publicarse en el periodo, la policía habría intervenido para explicar las cosas.

-así que pase tu prueba –manifestó temari despacio.

-si quieres exponerlo en esos términos, si –acepto él.

-¿recibiré una disculpa? –exigió ella con frialdad.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por que? –Exclamo la chica-. Por tener la desfachatez de tratarme como a una delincuente, de eso se trata.

-tu me trataste igual, temari – shikamaru no apartaba la vista-. Y tampoco he recibido una disculpa por tu parte –se inclino hacia adelante y la tomo de la mano.

Temari pensó en la noche que había pasado con él y aparto su mano.

-¡no me toques! –le grito.

-¿Por qué? ¿No puedes controlar tus emociones?

-no me hables de emociones –protesto la joven-. Las únicas que tú experimentas son quizá cuando contemplas la posibilidad de gastar dinero.

Los efectos del alcohol todavía no habían desaparecido y temari aun estaba mareada. Se puso de pie de pronto.

-quiero irme a casa –declaro, y se llevo una mano a la cara-. ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

-estas cansada y tienes resaca –shikamaru también se levanto y fue a su lado-. Y haces horas que no comes nada. No estas en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte.

-¿sabes, shikamaru? Creo… -temari dio un paso hacia él y de pronto todo se oscureció a su alrededor. Shikamaru logro agarrarla antes de que cayera y, tomándola en sus brazos, la llevo al dormitorio.

Cuando se presento la pesadilla, fue como todas ls que la saltaban desde que tenía diecinueve años. Pero en esa ocasión, cuando grito, una voz le respondió, una voz tranquilizadora.

-¡no lo sabia! –gritaba-. No lo sabía.

-temari, despierta.

Temari abrió los ojos y se descubrió sentada en la cama con shikamaru abrazándola. Lo contempló, todavía no despierta por completo.

-dile que yo no lo sabia –suplico, aterrada-. Díselo a él –y al darse cuenta de lo que la rodeaba, estallo en lagrimas.

Shikamaru la abrazo con firmeza la sostuvo hasta que los sollozos cesaron. Luego se inclino hacia el suelo y le entrego una caja de pañuelos de papel.

-toma.

Sin decir palabra, temari tomo algunos pañuelos y se seco los ojos.

-¿quieres hablar de ello? –pregunto él con delicadeza.

-solo soy una periodista, ¿lo recuerdas? Por rutina cuento secretos a millones de personas antes del desayuno. ¿Por qué no escribo un artículo sobre mi vida privada para variar y así podrás leerla en el periódico?

-creo que te seria difícil, temari –los labios de shikamaru formaron una sonrisa-. Te han despedido, ¿recuerdas?

Otro sollozo escapo de su garganta, pero temari se obligo a retenerlo. Shikamaru la sacudió con suavidad.

-vamos. Háblame de tu pesadilla. En realidad ya tenemos nada que ocultarnos.

-es cierto –murmuro temari-. Has dejado muy claro cuanto te disgusto. Solo te interesa mi cuerpo. Quiero irme a casa –agrego con voz débil mientras shikamaru acomodaba las almohadas, antes de acostarse, apoyando a temari en el hueco de su hombro.

-no lo harás – le indico él-. ¿Por qué quieres irte si yo estoy contigo? –temari abrió la boca, pero él continuo-: además, esta cama es mucho mas cómoda que eso que tienes en tu departamento y que parece una caja de naranjas en mal estado.

-es un sofá-cama –lo corrigió ella, entrelazando los dedos con los de él en un gesto inconsciente.

-si tu lo dices –comento él.

Se produjo un prolongado y cómodo silencio entre ellos hasta que ella pensó que shikamaru debía de haberse dormido. Pero luego la sensación de que debía aligerar l carga que llevaba, a pesar de que nadie la escuchara, la abrumo.

-he sufrido esta pesadilla desde que tengo diecinueve años –empezó ella en voz baja-. Desde que me fui de casa después de una discusión con mi padre.

Los dedos de shikamaru apretaron los suyos. Así que no estaba dormido, solo la dejaba hablar a su manera.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto al fin.

-tuvimos la discusión mas fuerte y amarga que puedas imaginar, y se relaciono con mi primera relación amorosa –confeso ella en voz baja-. Supongo que es gracioso si recuerdo como me acusaste de engañar a mi inexistente marido.

La mano de shikamaru se apretó sobre la suya y la chica trato de sonreír.

-¿y por que las pesadillas? –pregunto él.

-¿recuerdas que una vez te dije que había huido de casa? –temari se enderezo en la cama para volverse a mirarlo.

-si, debo admitir que me extraño en su momento –reconoció shikamaru.

-bueno, pues tenia diecinueve años y estaba muy enamorada de un hombre que me parecía lo mejor del mundo.

-muy romántico –sonrió shikamaru.

-este celoso –declaro ella, asombrada.

-no tengo celos –protesto shikamaru-. ¿Qué fue de él? ¿Dejo de ser el mejor? –temari abrió la boca para contestar, pero shikamaru se adelanto-. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Aunque en realidad no me interesa.

-itachi –le informo temari, sonriendo en la oscuridad-. Resulto ser un verdadero canalla que pensaba que era una oportunidad estupenda para engañar a su mujer.

-me gustaría retorcerle el cuello –murmuro shikamaru.

-lo mismo habría querido hacer yo en ese momento –comento temari-. Fue horrible cuando me entere. No podía creer que alguien tan atractivo me dijera cosas tan horribles y fue un desastre completo. Nunca he confiado en nadie desde entonces.

-¿y regresaste, con tu padre cuando itachi revelo quien era en realidad? –pregunto shikamaru.

-no, intente, pero él no quiso recibirme en casa –declaro temari-. Me dijo que había mancillado el recuerdo de mi madre. –la voz de temari se perdió.

-ese es el motivo de las pesadillas.

-si –admitió ella-. Nunca lo vi tan enfadado. Fue terrible. Cuando pienso en ello ahora, entiendo que fue porque estaba muy molesto y me culpo de ello. Yo me enfade, perdí el control y dije muchas cosas que en realidad no quería. Ese fue el final. Me mostro la puerta –continuo la chica-, y arrojo mis cosas detrás de mi. Le rogué que me escuchara, pero no quiso hacerlo. Entonces lo odie. Mas tarde, el orgullo me impidió regresar. Tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde.

-nunca es demasiado tarde –insistió shikamaru-. Debes volver a casa pronto y hacer las paces con tu padre y contigo misma.

Temari abrió la boca para protestar y pensó de nuevo en lo que shikamaru le había dicho. La idea de poner fin a esas diferencias que hora le parecían tontas e inútiles, era como quitarse una carga encima.

-si –suspiro-. Tal vez tengas razón.

Shikamaru se inclino para besarla y con una mano le aparto las lágrimas que correr por sus mejillas.

-duérmete, temari. Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

Ella intento sonreír y cerró los ojos. Era cierto, realmente estaba cansada.

La luz gris de la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas entreabiertas y temari se despertó con sobresalto. ¿Dónde estaba? Ver a shikamaru a su lado le dio la respuesta a esa pregunta. Estaba profundamente dormido. Al ver su expresión de satisfacción, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior la abrumaron. Pensó en el cheque que shikamaru había tratado de darle y se sintió muy deprimida. Luego, su estúpida pesadilla. ¿Por qué le había hablado a shikamaru de itachi? Había revelado sus secretos mas ocultos a un hombre que había tratado de sobornarla. Una vez más se repetía la historia. Sabia de sobra que no debía confiar en un hombre que se comportaba de esa manera, por ms excusas que él le presentara. Bajo de la cama con cuidado y fue a la cocina a prepararse un té. El contestador automático estaba sobre el mueble de la cocina y su luz parpadeaba. Sin pensar en lo que hacia, pulso el botón para oír los mensajes. Solo había uno: _shikamaru, soy ino akimichi. Te deje un mensaje en Oxfordshire, pero es evidente que no lo recibiste. Te necesito con desesperación. ¿Puedes venir?_. Temari apago el aparato y lo contemplo con rostro sombrío. Su instinto estaba en lo cierto. Había vuelto a cometer una estupidez. ¿Qué hacia en el apartamento de shikamaru dejándose manipular de esa manera? Shikamaru no sentía nada por ella. Prácticamente se lo había dicho con esas palabras que la habían herido tanto: _parte de ese fin de semana fue agradable. _Maldito. Era evidente que no le faltaba compañía femenina. ¿Por qué tenia que contribuir ella a acrecentar su orgullo?

Tenia que irse cuanto antes. No quería ser el juguete de un rico. Temari fue al baño en busca de su vestido. Todavía estaba húmedo, pero se lo puso con furia. Por ninguna motivo volvería a ponerse la ropa de shikamaru. Su contacto le quemaría la piel. Se puso los zapatos, tomo su abrigo y el bolso de la silla del vestíbulo donde los había dejado la noche anterior y salió del apartamento apresuradamente.

Temari estaba agotada cuando introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Los últimos días habían sido demasiado para ella.

-¡gaara! –exclamo al verlo junto a la puerta de la cocina.

-¿has pasado una buena noche? –pregunto gaara, avergonzado.

-debes de estar bromeando. Shikamaru me tendió una trampa estúpida para ver si era inmune a los sobornos y tú, como he sabido después, estabas enterado.

-no fue idea mía –le indico gaara, retrocediendo hacia la cocina.

-no –acepto ella-. Ya adivino de quien fue.

-¿de verdad? –Pregunto gaara-. No sabía que conocieras a mi jefe.

-¿tu jefe? –temari arrojo el bolso sobre el mueble de la cocina-. ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?

-fue él quien insistió en que shikamaru tratara de sobornarte. Deberías haber oído todo lo que shikamaru dijo a tu favor.

-¿de verdad? –Pregunto temari, incrédula-. No es posible.

-dijo que ningún sinvergüenza en su son juicio trataría de usar a una mentirosa como tu –sonrió gaara-. Al parecer, los jefes querían colocarle un micrófono para grabar su conversación contigo.

Temari abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido grabado?

-¿y se lo colocaron? –pregunto, intentado recordar con horror lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

-no tengo ni idea –admitió gaara-. Me quitaron de en medio, puedes estar segura. Me asignaron otros deberes.

-eso es terrible, gaara. No pueden hacer de ti lo que les venga en gana.

-en realidad no importa –gaara se encogió de hombros-. Mi honestidad no esta en duda. Solo querían evitar problemas por lealtades familiares. Y es evidente que tu eres inocente o no estarías aquí, asi que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-puff, que lio –suspiro temari. De pronto se alegro-. ¿Qué es eso que he oído acerca de matsuri? Quiero saberlo todo. Espero que sea guapa, agradable y bondadosa.

-te lo diré más tarde –gaara tomo su abrigo y le sonrió-. Te caerá bien. Debo irme o llegare tarde al trabajo –le dijo mientras desaparecía.

Temari contemplo el teléfono. Tal vez, si se lo pedía a baki con toda cortesía, volvería a contratarla. Por malvado que fuera, era mejor que otros editores. Además, ningún otro periódico la contrataría sin exigirle al detalle todos los antecedentes del caso del fraude y baki los tenía guardados bajo llave. Si era sincera consigo misma, quería regresar solo por shikamaru. Quería obtener de primera mano toda la información que se refería a él. Mientras contemplaba el teléfono, este empezó a sonar. Descolgó el auricular apresuradamente.

-¿baki? –saludo con alegría.

-estas equivocad –le indico una voz que conocía demasiado bien-. Inténtalo de nuevo.

-shikamaru –murmuro.

-eso es –confirmo él-. ¿A que diablos juegas? ¿Por qué has huido de esa manera?

-no he huido –respondió ella con tono helado-. Solo he venido a casa. Aquí es donde vivo. ¿Por qué debo quedarme donde no soy bienvenida? Después de todo, estarás muy ocupado hoy y no tendrás tiempo para mí.

-deja de hacerte la victima, temari; no va contigo.

-de acuerdo –acepto temari-. En términos llanos, entonces. No confió en ti, Shikamaru Nara. Me invitas a cenar y me tiendes una trampa mientras grabas cada palabra que pronuncio. No me lo dijiste anoche.

-no tuve oportunidad –le indico shikamaru-. De todos modos, pensaba que te molestaría.

-que considerado por tu parte –comento temari con amargura.

-vamos, temari, no exageres. ¿Por qué no desayunas conmigo? Te ayudara a superar la resaca.

-¡no tengo resaca! –Grito temari, tocándose la frente con una mano-. ¿Por qué no desayunas con la maldita ino si estas tan ansioso por tener compañía? Parece que ella lo esta –colgó de golpe el teléfono y desconecto el aparato.

No volvería a hablar con él, aunque le fuera en ello la vida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que tenia resaca cuando era culpa de él? Y haberse puesto un vestido húmedo con esa baja temperatura no la había ayudado. Se sentía resfriada. Se froto las sienes y fue al baño. ¿Dónde habría puesto gaara las aspirinas?

La sala de noticias, atestada de periodistas que trabajaban para la edición vespertina del periódico, no era el mejor lugar para rogar por su causa, pero baki no se mostro interesado en reunirse con ella para comer. Tampoco parecía interesado en hablar con ella. Temari se estrujo las manos y trato de no mostrar su nerviosismo. El personal de la oficina, aun cuando fingía estar ocupado, escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que se decían. Y lo último que ella necesitaba era un público que escuchara su intento de recobrar su empleo. Temari apretó los dientes. Tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Era evidente que baki estaba decidido a hacerle las cosas tan difíciles como le fuera posible. Su negativa a escribir el artículo sobre shikamaru lo había alterado más de lo que ella jamás había imaginado.

-¿Por qué debo volver a contratarte? –exigió él.

-por que soy la mejor periodista que tienes –manifestó temari.

-cuanta modestia. Pero, ¿eso nunca fue problema para ti, verdad?

-la modestia no es necesaria –le indico temari-. Me necesitas –suspiro-. Vamos, baki, este caso de fraude es noticia y nadie mas en la oficina sabe acerca de shikamaru tanto como yo. Además, tengo los mejores contactos del periódico, y sin ellos, ¿Cómo vas a obtener esas entrevistas con celebridades que yo realizo tan bien?

-cualquier periodista de esta oficina es tan competente como tu, temari. Nadie es indispensable, ya deberías saberlo –baki aparto la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador y llamo a su secretaria, antes de volver su atención a ella-. Te lo diré abiertamente, temari, eres una buena periodista, pero no me gusta que mi personal me diga que no piensa escribir lo que yo quiero.

Temari pensó en como le había pasado con shikamaru y un comentario hiriente estuvo a punto de brotar de sus labios. Luego pensó en la cuentas por pagar en su bolso y se contuvo.

-lo siento, baki –manifesto, humillada-. No volverá ocurrir.

-me alegro –comento baki antes de volver su atención a la pantalla-. Asegúrate de que no vuelva a suceder.

-¿quieres decir que estoy contratada? –exclamo temari.

-en realidad, nunc fuiste despedida oficialmente –contesto baki, sonriendo-. No tuve tiempo de ocuparme del papeleo. Además, sabía que regresarías.

Temari pensó en la humillación a la que acababa de someterse y la furia surgió en ella.

-¡maldito…!

-lo se –acepto baki-. Si no fuera así, no podría desempeñar mi puesto.

El juzgado era un edificio de piedra de estilo neogótico que parecía extraído de una pesadilla. También era extremadamente frio, y temari se soplo los dedos para mantenerlos calientes. ¿Cómo se había atrevido baki a enviarla allí? Le parecía que era un castigo. Apretó los dientes. No había asistido a un juicio desde que se inicio en el periodismo y la humillación la molestaba… aun cuando se tratara de la primera audiencia para los los directivos de la compañía de shikamaru. Los demás periódicos se conformarían con las notas de las agencias, pero baki no.

_-algo podría ocurrir, temari –le dijo él-, y te quiero allí._

Temari suspiro. Con un poco de éxito, la apertura del caso se haría pronto. Como audiencia preliminar, terminaría en unos cuantos minutos. Tal vez pudiera regresar al periódico antes de comer y empezar a tratar de ganarse el favor de baki de nuevo. Se disponía a entrar en la sala, cuando vio a shikmaru. Estaba en animada charla con un abogado, pero lo que realmente sorprendió a temari fue la hermosa rubia que estaba a su lado. Había pasado dos días desde que hablaron por última vez. Pero como bien sabia, shikamaru trabajaba rápidamente. ¿Se trataría de la ino que buscaba a shikamaru con tanta desesperación? ¿O se trataría de otra nueva?

Los celos invadieron a temari al contemplar a la mujer. Había pasado la mayor parte del día anterior tratando de llamar a shikamaru para disculparse. Ahora veía por que nunca contestaba el teléfono. Shikamaru levanto la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Dijo algo a la mujer y al abogado y se dirigió hacia ella. Con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta de la entrada a la sala, temari deseo entrar, o ir a cualquier parte, siempre y cuando se alejara de él, pero era inútil. Parecía haber echado raíces. Shikamaru llego a su lado con su acostumbrada seguridad. Temari quería dar un paso tras pero la pared se lo impedía. La mirada de shikamaru era suave, divertida, y ella trato de sustraerse a la atracción de sus ojos.

-veo que volvemos al viejo juego –comento él.

-algunos de nosotros tenemos que ganarnos la vida –le indico ella con desesperación.

-así que así lo llamas –manifestó él-. Y yo que pensaba que solo estabas aquí para ver como transcurre la vida de los demás.

-y veo que tu haces honor a tu reputcion – le indico temari, señalando la rubia-. No me digas que ella solo estaba interesada en tus hermosos ojos castaños.

La expresión de shikamaru se volvio mas divertida. Eso la enfureció.

-un cumplido por tu parte –comento él con sorna-. Lo anotare en mi diario.

Temari apretó los labios. Era evidente que no iba a decirle quien era la rubia. Y ella no lo preguntaría. Shikamaru llevo su mano a su barbilla y la obligó a levantar la cara.

-el monstruo de ojos verdes realmente se ha apoderado de ti.

-no se a que te refieres –murmuro ella-. Suéltame.

-a los celos, temari. Eso es lo que te devora.

-suéltame –repitió temari.

-tienes unos labios tan hermosos –comento shikamaru-. ¿Crees que me arresten por mal comportamiento en el juzgado si los beso?

-¿por que no vas a besar a aquella tipa? –replico temari, alejándose y corriendo l interior de la sala enseguida por su risa burlona.

Su súbita aparición en la sala causo una ligera conmoción. Temari sonrió ligeramente al magistrado que presidia y rápidamente fue a sentarse en el lugar reservado para la prensa. Temari estaba en lo cierto. La audiencia no duro más que unos minutos, apenas el tiempo suficiente para que los cuatro acusados respondieran a los cargos y se les fijara fianza. Tres se declararon culpables y temari reprimió un bostezo al tomar nota de sus nombres y domicilios. Ya tenía toda esa información, pero nunca se era lo bastante cuidadosa. El cuarto, un tal chouji akimichi, se declaro inocente. Akimichi, ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes? Los ojos de temari se abrieron, sorprendidos. Se apellidaba igual que ino. Llamo la atención del periodista de la agencia de noticias sentado a su lado.

-¿sabes algo de sus antecedentes? –pregunto.

-no mucho –contesto él-. Hace un rato vi a su mujer ahí fuera. Una rubia espectacular. Me paree que se llama ino.

Temari le dio las gracias y salió de la sala. Una figura de alta estatura se levanto de la última fila y fue a abrirle la puerta.

-¿vas en mi dirección? –pregunto shikamaru.

-espero que no.

-creo que si –insistió él, tomándola del brazo. Temari trato de zafarse sin éxito.

-es inútil, temari –comento shikamaru en voz baja-. Borracha o sobria, no podrás escapar de mi. A menos –agrego con un brillo divertido en los ojos- que yo decida dejarte ir.

-eres la persona mas insoportable que he conocido –murmuro temari, consciente de que los que estaban cerca los observaban.

-otro cumplido –comento él-. Dos en un día. Creo que la madurez te esta suavizando.

El frio viento de diciembre la golpeo en la cara cuando salieron por una puerta lateral y subieron a un coche que aguardaba fuera.

Shikamaru se inclino para hablar con el chofer.

-vamos al centro, ebizo, pero tan despacio como puedas –y se reclino en el asiento-. Solos al fin –murmuro-. Que romántico.

Temari se asomaba por la ventanilla para contemplar el lento fluir del trafico sin decir nada. La cercanía de shikamaru la perturbaba demasiado. Trago con dificultad y trato de respirar despacio, pero era inútil. Su corazón latía apresuradamente y no podía controlar sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre ejerciera un efecto como ese en ella? Sintió la mano de shikamaru en su hombro, obligándola con suavidad, pero con decisión, a volverse hacia él.

-tenemos mucho de que hablar –la informo él.

-¿tienes la grabadora encendida? –Pregunto temari con voz firme-. ¿O quieres que tome notas en taquigrafía?

-Lo de la grabadora no fue idea mía, temari –manifestó él, molesto-, pero sirvió para probar tu inocencia entre la policía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo la tuviste funcionando? –Pregunto temari-. Supongo que se habrán divertido mucho con mi charla cuando la escuchaste con tus amigotes en la comisaria.

-la apague allí mismo en el restaurante, si quieres saberlo –suspiro shikamaru-. Me pareció que era una estupidez, pero tenia que demostrarles a todos que eras tan inocente como te suponía.

-muchas gracias –declaro temari en tono cortante.

-deja de luchar conmigo, temari –los dedos de shikamaru le acariciaban la mejilla-. No puedes ganar.

Como le agradaba estar tan cerca de él. Temari quería cerrar los ojos y dejar que él asumiera el control, dejar que todo siguiera su curso por si mismo.

-regresa a Oxfordshire conmigo –le pidió shikamaru.

-soy una mujer de ciudad, ¿recuerdas? –temari trago con dificultad-. No buscas una relación a largo plazo, ¿recuerdas? En parte fue un fin de semana agradable, ¿verdad? Y en circunstancias normales simplemente me habrías olvidado inmediatamente. ¿No es así?

¿Solo habían pasado unos días desde que él le dijo eso? Parecía que las palabras habían estado en su mente una eternidad. Con deliberado encono le arrojo cada palabra. La expresión de shikamaru se endureció y aparto la mano como si hubiera estado acariciando una serpiente. Temari lo miraba furiosa, sintiéndose mas dolida con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes en esta ocasión, shikamaru? ¿Mi cuerpo? ¿Vas a pagarme con un cheque que recibiré durante la cena todos los viernes por la noche?

Shikamaru levanto una mano para golpearla y ella jadeo al comprender lo que iba a suceder y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Shikamaru dejo caer la mano a su lado sin fuerza.

-jamás en mi vida he golpeado a una mujer y no voy a empezar ahora –murmuro con voz ronca-, pero, por kami, temari, me has hecho perder el control mas que ninguna otra.

El coche se había detenido frente a un semáforo. A ciegas, temari abrió la puerta y bajo corriendo sin fijarse realmente en que dirección iba. En cierto momento volvio la vista hacia atrás, preguntándose si shikamaru la seguía, pero no lo distinguió entre la multitud.


	9. NOTA

**Konichiwa ~~ Aquí el siguiente capitulo w **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me hacen tan happy.**

CAPITULO 9: NOTA

Temari avanzo entre la multitud hasta la siguiente estación de metro. El aire caliente era como el del infierno después del viento helado en la calle, ese estremeció sin control. Se sentía mal, cansada y a punto de derrumbarse después del enfrentamiento con shikamaru. No sabia que pensar acerca de su relación con él. Anhelaba el consuelo que shikamaru podría brindarle, pero no podía entregar tanto a un hombre. En especial a un hombre como shikamaru. ¿Qué pasaría si se limitaba a despedirla después de otro agradable fin de semana? Además, ¿Qué había con ino? Pensó en la humillación al reunirse con la esposa de itachi y trago con dificultad. No volvería a pasar por algo así. Nunca.

Preguntas y respuestas daban vueltas en su cabeza con insistencia. Era como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de pensar. Lo único seguro que tenia en la vida era su trabajo. Tal vez si volvierá sumergirse en él podría poner los acontecimientos en la perspectiva debida. Con un suspiro se obligo a bajar del metro e ir hacia su oficina. El resfriado que la afectaba la hacía sentirse débil. De regreso en la oficina contemplo la pantalla de su ordenador durante largo rato. Shikamaru y ino. Ino y shikamaru. Hacin tan buena pareja… ¿Cómo pudo imaginar que shikamaru la preferiría a ella antes que a otra, sobre todo si esta era un mujer deslumbrante como ino akimichi? ¿Qué significaba esa mujer para él? _Te necesito con desesperación._ Ese era el mensaje en el contestador. ¿Cómo cuanta desesperación lo necesitaba? ¿Engañaba a su marido? ¿Habría participado ella en el fraude también? Quizá ella y shikamaru lo proyectaron todo, asegurándose de que otros, entre ellos su marido, fueran acusados y enviados a prisión mientras ellos quedaban libres para disfrutar del dinero del fondo de pensiones.

No, shikamaru no era capaz de eso. No era deshonesto. Pensó en la noche que pasaron juntos y en el cheque que trato de darle y casi lloro de angustia. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-¡temari!

Levanto la vista y descubrió a baki a corta distancia.

-no tienes que gritarme –le indico, tratando de controlarse.

-¿gritar? –repitió baki, exasperado-. Pude haber hecho estallar una bomba a tus pies y no lo habrías notado. Hace cinco minutos que trato de llamar tu atención sin éxito. Parecías muerta.

-pues he vuelto a la vida –replico ella-. ¿Qué quieres?

-nada importante –manifestó baki después de arquear una ceja. Sorprendida por su todo amable, temari levanto la vista-. Solo pedirte que hagas un trabajo.

-bien –temari reprimió el impulso de pasarse la lengua sobre los labios resecos-. ¿alguna idea?

-si –baki entorno los parpados para observarla-, ¿Qué hay de ese perfil? –pregunto al fin.

-¿perfil? –repitió temari a pesar de que sabia a que se refería.

-el perfil que te pedí sobre Shikamaru Nara. _ Mi fin de semana en su casa_, ¿recuerdas? Sabes que te dimos una fortuna en gastos de viaje para que fueras allí. Esta mañana he recibido la factura por el coche que abandonaste. Si no quieres terminar pagándola tú, mas vale que te pongas a escribir.

-si, baki. De acuerdo –él la vio empezar a escribir en el teclado y se alejo, satisfecho.

Un perfil era lo que baki le había pedido y eso era lo que recibiría. Se froto la frente sudorosa con una mano. ¿Por qué tenia tanto calor? La cabeza le dolía de nuevo, pero se empeño, nada pudo detenerla. Todo lo que pensaba acerca de shikamaru empezó a aparecer en la pantalla. Su magnetismo, su humor, su amor por la vida sencilla. Lo que le había dicho acerca de su familia. conor. Temari sonrió al pensar en el temor inicial que había sentido por aquel perrazo juguetón. Al fin se relajo con un suspiro y transmitió su documento. Se levanto de la silla y fue a ver a baki.

-¿y bien? –pregunto el editor.

-ya esta. Dos mil palabras y muy buenas, debo agregar.

-lo has hecho muy rápido. Buen trabajo –el tono de baki se suavizo un poco. Pulso un botón de su ordenador y recobro el documento.

Temari lo observaba expectante cuando empezó a leer.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? –rugió, apuntando a la pantalla.

-un ordenador –le indico temari con sarcasmo-. En él se guardan artículos.

-¡me refiero a esta basura! –Rugió baki-. Estamos en un periódico, no un club de fans.

-no puedo evitar que el tipo me agrade –manifestó temari, ruborizándose.

-¿agradarte? ¡Esto no es más que una declaración de amor!

-no seas ridículo…-tartamudeo temari. Pero era cierto. Por una vez en su vida, baki había dado justo en el clavo.

-no quiero esta basura –siguió baki-. A nuestros lectores no les importa el color de sus ojos, o como se llama su maldito perro. Quieren saber cuantas novias tiene. Usaremos la foto que obtuvimos en el juzgado esta mañana, acompañado de esa rubia hermosa.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? –pregunto temari, sorprendida.

-el tipo de la agencia de noticas presento un articulo. Cosa que tú no hiciste –rugió baki-. Según él, Shikamaru Nara y esa mujer, ino, estaban tan juntos como es posible estarlo en público. Tenemos una foto de ellos cuando llegaban a la audiencia. L llevaba del brazo, sonriéndole. Excelente foto. Por supuesto, ella desempeño su papel de la esposa fiel cuando fijaron la fianza de su marido, y el señor nara se mantuvo a distancia prudente, pero es algo digno de publicarse.

Temari se quedo boquiabierta al oír instrucciones.

-quiero todo lo que puedas obtener de ino akimichi. ¿Piensa abandonar a su marido y cambiarlo por shikamaru nara? ¿Ya vive con él? ¿Piensan casarse? Llámala por teléfono. Quiero sus palabras. Y que sean buenas frases –añadió, antes de ir hacia la mesa de fotos.

La palabra _casarse _golpeo a temari con la fuerza de un proyectil. ¿Era evidente para todos que había algo entre ino y shikamaru? Pues ella no esta dispuesta a escribir nada acerca del romance entre ellos. Lo que a escribir acababa de escribir no servía mas que para confirmar lo tonta que era. Con la cabeza hirviendo, agarro el teclado del ordenador de baki y vio que su escritorio desaparecía. El editor se volvio sorprendido y, sin pensarlo, temari desconecto el teclado y se lo arrojo. Baki se agacho a tiempo y el teclado fue a estrellarse contra la pared, detrás del editor de noticias internacionales.

El hombre se quitaba trozos de plástico de entre el pelo. Pero nadie se preocupaba por él. Baki dio un paso hacia temari antes de detenerse, con los puños bien apretados.

-¡estas despedida! –Le grito-. Y esta vez va enserio.

-¡no! –Respondió temari-. Yo renuncio. Ya estoy harta de trabajar para un bebedor de cerveza que no sabe lo que es una cuestión de principios.

Alguien en la sala de prensa rio, y cuando baki se volvio con furia se produjo un pesado silencio. En su ira, temari se volvio y casi choco con shikamaru, que extendió una mano para sostenerla y advirtió su rostro encendido por la fiebre y la furia. Luego miro a su alrededor en la sala.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –pregunto en un tono que hizo que todos callaran.

-¿a usted que le importa, señor Nara? –pregunto baki, desafiante.

-mucho –le indico shikamaru con frialdad-. Soy el dueño de la compañía que acaba de comprar el periódico. Vengo a ver como están las coas y descubro que la tercera guerra mundial esta a punto de estallar. Repito, ¿Qué sucede?

-en ocaciones las cosas suben de tono, señor nara –le pidió, el director gerente-. Todo es parte del proceso creativo – se rio un poco pero guardo silencio cuando ndie compartió la broma. Se volvio hacia temari-. Esta es temari No sabaku, señor nara.

-nos conocemos –fue el conciso comentario de shikamaru-. ¿temari? ¿Quieres explicarme?

-por supuesto –respondió la chica-. Baki y yo discutíamos sobre si él me despide, o yo renuncio. De cualquier forma me voy, y por nada del mundo pienso volver. Tendrás que contratar a otro buitre –agrego, volviéndose hacia shikamaru.

-así que usted es el famoso baki –comento shikamaru con una media sonrisa.

-soy baki –replico el editor -. No se si seré famoso.

-permítame felicitarlo por su divorcio de temari –se burlaba shikamaru-. ¿O debo llamarla "Megan Bryan"?

Temari permanecía inmóvil al ver como su editor era puesto en ridículo.

-bueno, señor Nara –empezó baki, incomodo-. Son gajes del oficio. Estoy seguro de que temari uso mi nombre al azar para cubrirse. Espero que no le haya causado muchos inconvenientes.

-ninguno –sonrió shikamaru-. Si bien no estoy muy convencido de su forma de obtener material para sus artículos, al menos es original.

-es una excelente periodista –comento baki-. Un verdadero talento.

-¡mentiroso! –Exploto temari-. Eso no es lo que decías hace cinco minutos.

-después de una reflexión profunda, he cambiado de opinión –baki le brindo una de sus muy escasas sonrisas-. Puedes conservar tu puesto, temari. El equipo no seria el mismo sin ti.

-podría matarte en este momento –susurro antes de girar sobre sus talones para ir a su escritorio. Abrió los cajones y de ellos empezó a vaciar sus objetos personales en una caja de cartón. Sentía la mirada de shikamaru fija en ella, pero no se atrevía a levantar la vista. Así que los rumores de la venta del periódico eran ciertos. ¿Qué iría a hacer shikamaru con él? No sabía nada sobre su administración.

Lentamente, la oficina recobro su ritmo normal y temari vio que shikamaru charlaba animadamente con baki y con el director gerente. Los tres sonreían. Tal vez compartían un buen chiste. Furiosa, metió unos papeles en su bolso. ¡Hombres!

-¿necesitas ayuda con eso? –sin esperar respuesta. Shikamaru recogió la cartera del suelo y la dejo sobre el escritorio de la chica, mirándola a la cara.

-no. Lo último que necesito es tu ayuda. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a comprar el periódico?

-estaba en venta –respondió shikamaru tranquilamente.

-sabes a lo que me refiero –repuso temari, furiosa-. Supongo que ahora consideras que me has comprado a mí también. Obligar a baki a que me volviera a contratar de esa manera… ¿Qué pensara la gente de mí?

-me importa un bledo lo que piensen los demás. Pero se cuanto significa para ti trabajar aquí.

-es cierto, pero tu actitud es insoportable. De cualquier forma, si no hubiera querido ser despedida, lo habría dicho –agrego de manera ilógica. Estaba agotada por la discusión con baki y el estar tan cerca de shikamaru no la ayudaba a razonar-. ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto, al borde de las lagrimas.

-¿a que te refieres? –pregunto shikamaru, extrañado.

-te pregunto si tengo la cara sucia, un botón desabrochado, o algo así.

-¿deberías tenerlo? -¡maldición!, en los ojos de shikamaru aparecía de nuevo ese brillo divertido. Volvía a burlarse de ella.

-solo lo pregunto por la forma de cómo me miras. ¿No te dijo tu madre que es de mala educación mirar a la gente de esa manera?

-no –sonrió él-. Pero si me dijo que me fijara antes de saltar.

-pues no vs a saltar sobre mi –gruño temari.

-no, aquí no –acepto shikamaru-. Hay demasiado público. No hay lugar bajo tu escritorio y la mesa esta atestada. ¿Siempre eres tan desordenada? –Tomo la impresión que la chica había hecho de su artículo y leyó el primer párrafo-. Que interesante –comento.

-¡entrégame eso! –grito temari.

-te olvidaste de que soy el dueño del periódico –manifestó shikamaru-. Esta ser una lectura interesante –doblo el documento y lo guardo en un bolsillo de la chaqueta sin dejar de mirar a temari.

-deja de mirarme –le pidió la chica, ruborizándose.

-me temo que no puedo evitarlo.

-te daré una fotografía.

-creo que puedo obtener algo mejor –murmuro shikamaru.

-bueno, entonces mañana tendrás la foto de ino –temari no podía ocultar el rencor en su voz-. Dos millones y medio de ejemplares a todo color en la pagina cinco. ¿Es cierto que va a casarse contigo después del juicio?

-temari… -shikamaru se había quedado inmóvil, pero ya nada la detendría.

-necesitamos declaraciones exclusivas. Y ahora que eres el dueño del periódico, tal vez puedas hacer que se publique en la primera página, no en la quinta.

-¿es verdad lo que dices? –shikamaru tenia el mentón apretado.

-deberías saberlo. Eres tu quien acaba de comprar el periódico. Yo en tu lugar tendría listas esas declaraciones para la edición vespertina.

-sabes a que me refiero. A eso del articulo sobre ino y yo. ¿De verdad existe?

-ahora eres el gran jefe aquí. ¿Por qué no preguntas a tus empleados?

-tal vez lo haga –se volvio en dirección de baki-. Sal del edificio y sube a mi auto. Espérame allí –le ordeno a ella antes de avanzar.

-no, me voy en metro –insistió temari con terquedad-. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

-por una vez en tu vida, temari, haz lo que se te pide. Estas enferma y te llevare a tu apartamento. No iras en metro, en taxi, ni en autobús. Iras en mi coche, aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras.

-¡inténtalo! –lo desafío la joven-. Te demandare por acoso sexual, despido injustificado y…

-¿y? –la mirada de shikamaru brillaba peligrosamente.

-¡por aparcar en lugar prohibido! –Le grito temari-. No se permite aparcar frente al edificio. Una grúa se llevo mi coche la semana pasada. No veo por que no debes recibir el mismo trato, gran jefe Nara.

Shikamaru brio un expediente que llevaba bajo el brazo. Con desmayo, temari vio que tenía su nombre impreso en la portada.

-veo que debes al periódico mucho dinero por multas de trafico que no has pagado y que la dirección ha cubierto hasta ahora. También se ha hecho cargo de un coche alquilado que abandonaste en medio de la nieve en Oxfordshire y de los gastos de grúa y reparación.

-sabes muy bien que el eje frontal estaba roto. Un supuesto experto me dijo que no podía conducirlo.

-según el informe del taller, no tenia nada, excepto un ligero golpe y el motor ahogado.

-¡maldito manipulador…? –exclamo temari al comprender.

-¿si?

-¡me engañaste! Desde el principio sabias que el coche estaba bien. Eres… -por vez primera en su vida, las palabras le faltaban.

-no puedo resistir ver a una dama en problemas, y habrías estado en un serio peligro si hubieras permanecido allí en el coche. Pero nunca te habría convencido de que fueras conmigo a menos que te dijera que el coche estaba inservible.

-así que me engañaste –murmuro temari.

-cierto. Que terrible por mi parte, ¿no te parece?

Temari pensó en todo lo que ocurrió en casa de shikamaru, pero guardo silencio. Él la miraba a la cara, observando divertido sus cambios de expresión.

-ve al coche, temari –insistió shikamaru-. No lo repetiré. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Y no pienses en escapar. Tienes que afrontar tus emociones y sentimientos en algún momento y quiero estar presente cuando lo hagas. No puedes seguir huyendo de la vida.

Temari mantuvo su actitud desafiante unos momentos y al fin bajo la visa. Pero no iría a su coche, podría estar seguro. Se puso el bolso al hombro, levanto la ceja y fue hacia el ascensor. Las piernas le parecían de plomo. El chofer de shikamaru leía el periódico sentado en el vestíbulo, pero se levanto en cuanto la vio.

-hola, señorita –la saludo con una sonrisa-. Permítame ayudarla.

Antes de que temari se dier cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya había puesto sus cosas en el maletero del auto y se arrellano en el asiento.

-ha sido divertido –comento shikamaru cuando llego cinco minutos después.

-¿divertido? –repitió ella-. Lo único divertido allí seria hacer una barbacoa con baki, asándolo con todas las cuentas de gastos que me ha rechazado.

-es evidente que n has logrado encontrarle su lado amable.

-buen, tu eres el dueño del periódico.

-cierto –admitió shiakamaru-. Además, tengo mucha información acerca de él –temari lo miro con extrañeza y él sonrió-. No eres la única que presenta cuentas de gastos exageradas. Él es un maestro. Debe de haberlo aprendido de ser tu _esposo._

-¡eres…! –temari trato de golpearlo con el bolso, pero shikamaru le sujeto las manos por las muñecas y la empujo contra el respaldo del asiento-. Yo… -shikamaru interrumpió sus palabras con un beso.

De regreso en el apartamento, shikamaru le quito las llaves de la mano y abrió la puerta.

-nunca pensé que, dado lo mucho que te odio y desprecio, llegara a tener que decir esto, pero gracias –manifestó temari.

-no me oídas, ni me desprecias –enmendó shikamaru siguiéndola al interior-. Me quieres, pero esta bien.

-¿Qué quieres que decir con eso? –pregunto temari con el pulso acelerado, pero decidida a ignorarlo.

-he hablado con gaara esta mañana. Él y matsuri saldrán unos días.

-lo se –confirmo temari-. ¿A que viene eso ahora?

-tiene que ver con el hecho de que no te quedaras aquí, temari. No estás bien.

-puedo arreglármelas, gracias –manifestó temari con la mayor firmeza de que fue capaz.

-a la cama –le indico shikamaru, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.

-apuesto a que dices lo mismo a todas las chicas.}

-temari –se acerco y le acaricio el pelo con delicadeza-, deja de comportarte como una niña de seis años, o tendré que ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte unos azotes, con o sin resfriado… ¿y bien? –agrego al ver el titubeo de la joven.

Con un sollozo ahogado, temari se metió en su cuarto, dando un portazo. Estaba segura de que al otro lado, shikamaru se reía. Con rebeldía se arranco la ropa, se puso una camiseta de tamaño exagerado y se me tío en la cama. Un movimiento del colchón le dijo que no estaba sola. Abrió los ojos después de sacar la cabeza de debajo del edredón con cuidado y se encontró con un par de ojos castaños que la observaban. Shikamaru le tendió una taza humeante y un par de aspirinas.

Tomate esto –le indico-. Es un brebaje a base de whisky, agua caliente y azúcar. Te ayudara a dormir.

-¿no me emborrachara? –pregunto ella, enderezándose y rodeando la taza caliente con los dedos helados.

-por supuesto –asintió shikamaru-. Y mientras duermes, yo me aprovechare de ti antes de robar tus joyas y salir de tu vida para siempre.

-lo ultimo me parece interesante –manifestó temari mientras bebía el contenido de la taza. Shikamaru tenía razón. La bebida caliente empezaba hacerla sentirse mejor-. ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto cuando shikamaru se levanto.

-a la sala –le indico él, inclinándose para besarle l mejilla-. Tengo muchos papeles que revisar. ¿Te importa si uso tu teléfono?

Adormilada, temari negó con la cabeza antes de apoyarla en la almohada. Si dos horas antes alguien le hubiera dicho que shikamaru l arroparía en la cama como le habría hecho su madre, se hubiera reído en su cara. Los milagros suelen ocurrir. Con una leve sonrisa, se quedo dormida. Se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose mejor. Los síntomas del resfriado casi habían desaparecido. Al levantarse para ir a la cocina, vio a shikamru dormido en la cama de gaara. Entro en la habitación y sonrió ante su cara dormida. Era imposible no sentir agrado por él cuando se mostraba así. Se inclino para cubrirlo mejor con el edredón y jadeo cuando él tiro de ella, derribándola sobre la cama, a su lado.

-esperaba que me trajeras una bolsa de agua caliente –comento, adormilado-. Pero tenerte a ti es mucho mejor.

-gracias –respondió ella en tono cortante.

-relájate, temari -. ¿Qué te sucede?

-sabes perfectamente que es lo que me sucede.

-si –confirmo él, pensativo-. Estas muy nervios. Tuvimos un mal principio, pero si bien yo te he perdonado, tú sigues pensando en mí como si fuera una amenaza.

-trataste de sobornarme y…

-¿y? –la alentó shikamaru.

-dijiste que no te agradaba –murmuro temari-. Es increíble, pero me atraías a pesar de que te creía un canalla y consideraba que tú pensabas lo mismo de mí. Pero cuando me dijiste que no te agradaba y luego hicimos el amor, me sentí… me sentí… -se interrumpió. No podía seguir. Era como si le abriera su corazón y eso jamás lo había permitido antes.

-¿Qué sentiste? –insistió shikamaru con suavidad.

-que me estabas utilizando –manifestó ella-. Pero por tonto que parezca, lo aceptaba solo por estar cerca de ti. Después, cuando me pareció que tratabas de librarte de mi, no pude soportarlo. Por eso invente esa tontería de que gaara era mi novio.

Trago con dificultad y agrego:

-tenia la impresión de que esa noche en el restaurante todo se arreglaría, pero cuando manifestaste que no había sido ms que una aventura sin importancia y luego trataste de sobornarme, creí que no podría caer mas bajo –las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y shikamru la acerco.

-temari, no trate de librarme de ti al día siguiente de hacer el amor, ni ningún otro, pero tu reacción me hizo pensar que tal vez no había significado nada para ti. Supongo que no pensaba con lucidez. Tenía muchos problemas en mente. Pero lo que te dije en el restaurante fue solo por la grabación. No quería que todos en la brigada de delitos monetarios de la policía se enteraran de nuestras emociones.

-no puedo controlarme cuando estoy frente a ti, shikamaru –manifestó temari con el asomo de una sonrisa-. Haces que mis emociones se vuelvan de cabeza. Nunca he experimentado antes lo que siento por ti.

Shikamaru se inclino para besarle el cuello mientras sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo, deteniéndose en su vientre y los senos.

-como te he echado de menos. Comenzamos con el pie equivocado. Pero podemos volver a empezar. Tenemos la vida entera para hablar.

-¿se trata de una entrevista?

-si, una entrevista exclusiva –confirmo él besándole l nariz.

Temari jadeo cuando shikamaru le quito la camiseta, haciéndola estremecerse. En una respuesta silenciosa a sus caricias se arqueo hacia él, deseándolo como nunca, queriendo entregarse en un amor que ya no podía negar. Sus manos lo acercaban, exigiéndole que se hiciera cargo de las llamas que corrían por sus venas. Luego él la tendió de espaldas sobre el colchón, acariciándola con un deseo concentrado que itachi nunca le había mostrado. Sus caricias sobre la piel desnuda la hicieron moverse contra él.

-tranquila, temari, tranquila –murmuro shikamaru-. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –pero el tiempo y el espacio se habían reducido a la distancia de sus miradas y temari ya no era dueña de sus emociones. No podía controlar los jadeos que shikamaru le arrancaba del alma.

-por favor, shikamaru, por favor –gimió antes de que el placer se apoderar de cada fibra de su ser.

Mas tarde sintió una tranquilidad que nunca había pensado que existieran. Shikamaru le apoyo la cabeza contra su pecho y se quedo dormida. Suponía que habrían pasado unas horas cuando despertó. Shikamaru no estaba a su lado, pero la cama todavía conservaba el calor de su cuerpo y se acomodo en ese espacio. Dormito de nuevo antes de preguntarse que seria de él. Bajo de la cama, se puso la camiseta y fue a la sala. Shikamaru no estaba allí, pero encontró una nota de él sobre la mesa de la cocina.

_Querida temari,_leyó. _Ino me ha llamado con urgencia. Te llamare mas tarde. Te quiere, shikamaru._

Temari se desplomo sobre una silla llena de amargura al comprender que shikamaru había dejado su cama para ir con otra mujer. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? ¿Es que sus sentimientos no importaban? Ino y shikamaru. Volvería a ser lo mismo que con itachi. Apretó los labios al pensar en las últimas horas. Recordó su escena de mor como si la contemplara desde el techo y un nudo se le formo en el estomago. Que fácil debió ser para él. Se levanto de pronto. Ya se había comportado como una tonta en dos ocasiones. La tercera no ocurriría. No quería volver a ver a shikamaru.

WUAAA TENGO RESFRIADO UWU Y AHORA QUE YA HE TERMINADO CON EL CAP ME VOY A DESCANSAR…! DEJEN MUCHOS REVIENWS, CRITICAS (AUNQUE ME DUELAN TT_TT) FELICITAZIONES O LO QUE SEA XD


	10. FINAL

**Este capitulo es el final w si no me maten cuando terminen de leerlo pero es que apenas voy empezando (!) wenno pues espero sus reviews yeeh amm próximamente otro fic mio estoy preparándome. La idea de mi próximo fic me inspiro una canción de Edgar Oceransky con el titulo de "Por que la quería" pero aun no estoy segura ~~**

CAPITULO 10: FINAL

El timbre del teléfono sonó con tanta estridencia en el silencio, que temari se sobresalto. _Por favor, que no sea shikamaru _rogo al ir a contestar. A pesar de su ira, sabia que una sola palabra de él acabaría con su decisión de alejarse de él. Era imposible oponerse a un hombre como shikamaru. Pero era él. Su voz sonó apresurada, sin su calma acostumbrada. Tal vez él mismo comprendía el error de haberle dejado una nota tan explicita.

-¿temari? ¿Leíste mi mensaje?

-lo hice –respondió ella, escueta.

-todavía estoy en casa de ino.

-debe de ser muy cansado para ti –murmuro ella.

La comunicación no era muy buena, y las interferencias hicieron que shikamaru no captara la tensión en la voz de la chica.

-escucha –le dijo él-, he tenido que salir a llamarte desde el coche. No puedo hacerlo ahora en el interior de la casa.

Sus palabras congelaron el corazón de temari. Apretó el auricular con tanta fuerza que los dedos le dolían.

-¿temari?

-aquí estoy.

-lo siento, cariño, pero no tengo tiempo para explicarte lo que ocurre en este momento. Solo he llamado para asegurarme de que estas bien.

-muy considerado por tu parte –murmuro temari-. ¿Cómo esta ino? –pregunto, sarcástica.

-¿ino? –repitió él, sorprendido-. Dadas las circunstancias, esta bien.

-me alegro –murmuro temari, tratando de controlar su ira creciente. ¿A que se refería con _circunstancias?_ Tal vez tal vez hubiera confesado a ino que acababa de salir de su cama. Que considerada era la mujer.

-¿temari?

-aquí estoy –repitió, y reprimió el impulso de agregar que no por mucho tiempo. Era inútil decirle nada en ese momento. Además, no podría hablar mucho.

-escucha, no puedo entretenerme mucho, pero, ¿ocurre algo? Te oigo alterada.

Temari contuvo el aliento.

-nada –murmuro-. Tengo que colgar –lo hizo apresuradamente antes de que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Se vistió rápido, se puso el abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Quizá un paseo por el parque le despejaría la cabeza y la ayudaría a decidir que debía hacer. Si shikamaru tenía algo de sensibilidad, no iría a buscarla. Pero sensibilidad era de lo que mas carecía. De otra forma no le habría llamado. Pensó en la nota que le había dejado y suspiro. Casi era lo mismo que había oído decir a ino en el contestador. Era evidente que, cuando ino lo llamaba, acudía a su lado a cualquier precio.

Pero ella, temari, no tenia por que soportar esa situación. No lo haría, reafirmo dando una furiosa patada a un montón de nieve. Regreso a casa cansada y helada hasta los huesos y el corazón se le paralizo cuando, al salir del ascensor, lo vio apoyado contra la puerta de su apartamento.

-déjame pasar, por favor –le pidió con una calma que distaba de sentir.

Pero shikamar se mantuvo en sus sitio, tomandola del brazo.

-escucha, temari. Se lo que estas pensando. Supe en el momento en que cortaste la comunicación que habías sacado una estúpida conclusión en cuanto a ino y a mi –temari no dijo nada. No se atrevía a hacerlo, temerosa de estallar en lágrimas-. Se lo que debe parecerte, pero tenemos que hablar.

Su tono amable fue lo que finalmente acabo con ella.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso, maldito mentiroso? –Le grito-. ¡Vete! –Agrego ante su silencio-. Sal de mi vida. Ahora.

-¿no sabes cuales son mis sentimientos por ti? –pregunto él con voz firme, tomándola de los brazos para sacudirla-. Te juro que no te pondré un dedo encima, pero debo admitir que en ocasiones tengo deseos de darte una paliza. Jamás puedes mirarme bajo una luz favorable.

-no quiero mirarte. Punto –le grito ella-. Se reconocer a un canalla cuando lo veo. Quítate de mi camino y apártate de mi vida.

-me veras y me escucharas, temari –señalo él con voz ronca-, aunque tenga que instalarme ante tu puerta. Has usado el contenido de una nota apresurada para extraer conclusiones absurdas.

-diría que su significado es evidente –declaro temari-. Pero yo no perdería mi tiempo inventado una historia mientras ino te espera.

-has perdido la razón –replico shikamaru-. No sabes de qué hablas.

-muy bien –exclamo temari-. No quiero que me engañes mas –soltó su brazo y se alejo de él con los ojos brillantes por lagrimas no derramadas. Se volvio y bajo la escalera apresuradamente.

-¡temari! –grito shikamaru. Temari oyó sus pasos por la escalera y se sintió como un animal perseguido. Su corazón latía agitadamente y los pulmones le dolían al correr. Tenia que escapar. Debía hacerlo.

En la calle, gano unos segundos valiosos al dar la vuelta en una esquina. Su coche llevaba varios días aparcado, desde que el coche alquilado emprendió el viaje a Oxfordsire, pero el motor se puso en marcha al primer intento. Shikamaru ya estaba a corta distancia y trato de agarrarse al manillar de la puerta, pero ella piso el acelerador a fondo. Una mirada por el espejo retrovisor lo mostro de pie en la mitad de la calle, contemplándola sorprendido.

Temari examino su maleta y volvio a repasar su lista mental. Dinero, pasaporte, cámara… si hubiera olvidado algo, y seria demasiado tarde.

-no tienes por que irte –le dijo gaara-. La pasaras sola al otro extremo del mundo.

-no me importa –declaro temari-. Si voy a sentirme desgraciada, prefiero que sea sola.

-eres ridícula, temari, y lo sabes –suspiro gaara-. ¿No puedes decirme que es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué te niegas a hablar con shikamaru? Es probable que haya una explicación para su comportamiento –agrego con tono razonable.

-no tenemos nada de que hablar –manifestó la chica, en tono tajante.

-estoy seguro de que tiene a alguien vigilando el apartamento –musito gaara-. No se si es para saber a donde vas, o si sospecha que tienes otro amante.

-que valor –protesto temari-. Él es el experto en engaños. El caso de itachi vuelve a repetirse. Por que me atraen los hombres como ellos, nunca lo sabré, pero no pienso hacer más el tonto.

-estoy seguro de que estas equivocada, temari –le indico gaara con un suspiro-. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? A pesar de su reputación, es un buen tipo.

-es un mentiroso y no quiero volver a verlo.

-no me extrañaría que fuera a buscarte una vez que sepa a donde has ido.

-nada que diga o haga me haría pensar bien de él.

-él te tiene en alta estima –manifestó gaara.

Temari no dijo nada. Había pasado los últimos días en el apartamento de matsuri. Las dos habían congeniado desde el momento en que gaara las presento y fue la chica la que sugirió que se fuera con ella mientras las cosas se calmaban.

-la abstinencia y la ausencia hacen que los efectos del corazón crezcan –le dijo en broma-. Si el tal shikamaru de verdad siente algo por ti, respetara tus sentimientos doloridos.

Temari había pasado con matsuri una semana, pero no había estado ociosa. Había enviado su carta de renuncia al periódico y gastado la mayor parte de sus ahorros en un billete a México. (NT/ XD no tengo imaginación para elegir lugares, además allí vivo =P) había elegido su destino al azar. Le pareció agradable y bastante alejado.

-temari, no hagas esto – le suplico gaara-. Harás que matsuri y yo estemos preocupados por ti.

-estaré bien –lo tranquilizo temari-. Tengo que irme, gaara. No puedo permanecer aquí. Tal vez regrese pronto. Solo quiero olvidarme de shikamaru.

-eso nunca lo lograras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-escucha, temari. Vi la forma en que se miraban el día que fui por él a Oxfordshire. A pesar de que los dos estaban furiosos, su lenguaje corporal decía otra cosa. Shikamaru tuvo tantos celos de mi cuando le dijiste que era tu novio, que temí que fuera a golpearme.

-no seas tonto –le indico temari con un tono ligero que no sentía-. Shikamaru piensa de la mujer lo mismo que yo acerca de las galletas de chocolate. Tiene una, luego otra y otra y pronto acaba con el paquete. Y ino es solo una mas. Tal vez ella sea capaz de soportar sus engaños, pero yo no. Que se quede con él.

-estás equivocada con respecto a él –insistió gaara-. No piensa así de ti.

-¡vete y déjame en paz! –exclamo temari cuando su paciencia se acabo.

-esta bien, ya me voy –gaara alzo los brazos, derrotado.

Temari lo acompaño a la puerta y se costo en el sofá con un libro en las manos, pero no pudo concentrarse en la lectura. El rostro de shikamaru seguía apareciendo ante sus ojos. El timbre de la puerta sonó y temari protestó entre dientes. ¿De quien se trataba en esa ocasión? No podía creer lo que veía. Se trataba de la mismísima ino.

-¿puedo pasar? –pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿de que se trata? –Pregunto temari, apoyada en el marco de la puerta-. No te invito a sentarte ya que se que no te quedaras por mucho tiempo.

-he vendo a explicarte algunas cosas, temari. No las hagas más difíciles de lo que ya son.

-que pena me das –comento temari con amargura-. ¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Has contratado una jauría de sabuesos?

-tu hermano me lo dijo.

-¿mi hermano? –temari se quedo boquiabierta.

-ya me has oído –confirmo ino con tono grave-. Estas tan ocupada en atender tu orgullo herido que no has querido ponerte a pensar que podrías estar equivocada en tu apreciación de shikamaru. Que estás equivocada respecto a shikamaru.

-así que te ha enviado a abogar por él. Creía que no podría caer más en mi estimación. Estaba en un error.

-shikamaru no me ha enviado –la corrigió ino-. Ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí. Me mataría si supiera lo que hago.

-¿y que haces?

-escucha, temari –pidió ino, exasperada-. Trato de ayudarte. Es mucho lo que le debo a shikamaru y considere que al venir a verte podría pagarle algo de mi deuda.

-¿Qué ha hecho por ti que no hay hecho por mi? –pregunto temari con malos modos.

-para empezar, nunca se ha acostado conmigo –le contesto ino-. Lo que trato de decirte es que entre shikamaru y yo jamás ha habido una relación amorosa, excepto en la mente calenturienta de algunos periodistas.

Temari la miraba, atónita. El comentario hiriente que estaba a punto de hacer murió en su garganta.

-no puedo creerlo –manifestó con frialdad.

-¿es que nunca lees un periódico?

-hace mas de una semana que no toco ninguno. Ya no trabajo para un periódico. Y tampoco he visto la televisión, salvo quizá ver una película.

-entonces, será mejor que leas esto –la rubia abrió su bolso y le entrego la hoja de un periódico de unos días antes.

_¡Héroe!, _rezaba el titular a ocho columnas y continuaba con letra más pequeña: _Nara impide el suicidio de uno de sus directores involucrado en fraude._

Publicaban fotos de shikamaru y del marido de ino, el que se había declarado inocente en la audiencia en la corte.

-la historia es muy simple –continúo ino-. Mi marido ha estado bajo una presión terrible estos últimos meses. El único que ha logrado sacarlo de las presiones en las que cae, ha sido shikamaru. Por eso recurro a él cundo eso sucede.

Temari recordó los mensajes que había oído y se avergonzó de la interpretación errónea que les había dado.

-cuando chouji fue acusado, quedo completamente desequilibrado. El único que puede tranquilizarlo es shikamaru. Tal vez porque sabe escucharlo. No se de donde saco chouji un pistola y me aterrorizo. Amenazaba con ir a matar a sus compañeros. Lo único que considere que podría calmarlo era hablar con shikamaru –prosiguió ino-. Llame a su oficina y me dieron tu numero. Corrió un gran riesgo, pero logro desarmar a chouji y lo sometió. No sabes lo agradecida que estoy con él por su apoyo y amabilidad. Solo siento que todo haya terminado en ese estúpido malentendido entre ustedes. Por eso estoy aquí. Tenia que hacerlo. Debes comprender.

-si –acepto temari, atontada-. Ahora entiendo. Pero no comprendo por que no me lo dijo él.

-no le diste la oportunidad –le indico ino-. Acudió a mi llamada en cuando pudo y me dijo que te había dejado una nota. ¿No la viste?

-si –temari fue a dejarse caer en el sofá.

-lo que no entiendo es que pudo decirte shikamaru cuando salió de la casa para llamarte desde el coche. Normalmente se expresa con claridad absoluta, y de alguna manera tú entendiste al revés, ¿no es así?

-si –reconoció temari, dejando caer los hombros-. He sido tan estúpida…

-todas lo somos en algunas ocasiones –ino sonrió con gesto compresivo.

-¿Cómo esta tu marido? –pregunto temari, correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

-saldrá adelanta –le indico ino, poniéndose de pie-. Él no tuvo participación en el fraude. Lo ayudare a luchar hasta el final… pero no con una pistola –agrego-. Shikamaru ha prometido conseguirle el mejor abogado. Cree que el que hayan acusado a chouji es en parte culpa suya. Sin embargo, se que mi marido era dado a firmar papeles sin siquiera leerlos. Siempre estaba demasiado cansado. –cerro su bolso y se volvio hacia temari.

-sabes que shikamaru te tiene en muy alta estima –apunto-. Habla de ti todo el tiempo. Nunca lo he visto tan alterado como ha estado estos últimos días.

-¿alterado? –temari no podía imaginarlo alterado por nada.

-no anda por ahí arrancándose el pelo ni golpeándose el pecho –aseguro ino con una sonrisa ligera-. Pero esta de un humor terrible. Su secretaria ha pensado en renunciar. Se ha desahogado con ese pobre jardinero de su casa de Oxfordshire. Algo relacionado con una escalera rota que no fue destruida. Por ello ya no tiene jardinero ni cocinera y me parece que vive de base de comida en lata y algo asqueroso que se llama huevos a la sorpresa.

Temari se puso de pie. La imagen de shikamaru en la cocina de la vieja mansión era tan vivida que le parecía tenerlo delante.

-gracias por venir, ino. Me disculpo por haber sido tan grosera contigo y decirte cosas a tus espaldas ah y…

-ni siquiera pienses en eso. Si quieres a shikamaru tanto como yo quiero a chouji, comprendo por que sentiste tantos celos. Seri tonto que arruinaras su felicidad sin causa alguna –se volvio al llegar a la puerta-. Tal vez sea presuntuoso por mi parte, pero si quieres ver a shikamaru, esta en Oxfordshire, entrevistando candidatas para el puesto de cocinera.

-gracias, ino –le sonrió temari-. Conmigo puedes ser todo lo presuntuosa que quieras.

Tan pronto como la inesperada visita se marcho, tomo su bolso y corrió a la calle en busca de su coche. Segundos después iba calle abajo.

-vamos, vamos –lo urgía con el pie en el acelerador, incorporándose al trafico de la carretera principal.

Al llegar al nevado camino vecinal, redujo la velocidad. No permitiría que le ocurriera un accidente como en la ocasión anterior. Recordó además que ella nunca había llegado a casa de shikamaru conduciendo. Solo algunos detalles de lo que vio cuando gaara fue por ellos la ayudaron a llegar a su destino. Redujo mas el paso al cruzar las verjas de la vieja mansión y empezó a pensar en como entraría en la casa y sobre todo en que le diría a shikamaru cuando lo viera. Había seis coches aparcados frente a la casa cuando se detuvo. Con seguridad pertenecían a las candidatas al puesto de cocinera. Con una sonrisa rodeo la casa y llevo el coche al establo. Luego, armándose de valor, fue hasta la puerta de la cocina, decidida a poner su plan en práctica.

La puerta estaba abierta y no encontró a nadie en la cocina. Nadie, excepto conor, que estuvo punto de derribarla al suelo al colocarle las patas delanteras sobre los hombros en su alegría por verla. Afortunadamente, no ladro.

-ven, conor –murmuró-. Vayamos a enfrentarnos al enemigo.

Las seis mujeres instaladas en la sala de shikamaru levantaron la vista al oírla llegar, observándola con atención.

-lo lamento, señoras –anuncio con una sonrisa profesional-. El señor Nara acaba de recibir un llamada inesperada que lo ha hecho marcharse. Por supuesto, cubrirá sus gastos de viaje y las llamaremos para concertar una nueva cita.

Una de las mujeres observo el jersey y los vaqueros en mal estado de temari y pregunto:

-¿y usted quien es? No la vi cuando llegue.

-no –sonrío temari-. Estaba fuera dando de comer a conor –se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al enorme perro. Al unisonó, las mujeres se pusieron de pie y huyeron.

Temari se apoyo contra la pared y sonrío ante su retirada. Su primer objetivo había sido fácil. No estaba tan segura con el segundo. Con el corazón en la mano, llamo a la puerta del despacho.

-¡vayase! –grito shikamaru-. Estoy atendiendo una llamada importante.

-lo siento, pero esto no puede esperar –anuncio al abrir la puerta.

Shikamaru dejo caer el auricular al verla.

-¡temari!

-lo siento, shikamaru. Me he enterado de lo de chouji akimichi y de lo que has hecho esta mañana. Me he comportado como una completa estúpida.

-¿algo mas? –pregunto shikamaru después de una larga pausa.

-solo un pequeño detalle –le indico temari, mirándolo a los ojos.

Se ruborizo ante el escrutinio intenso al que la sometía shikamaru, pero después de haber ido tan lejos, no se acobardaría.

-te quiero, shikamaru –le indico con actitud desafiante.

Shikamaru se hundió en su silla sin dejar de mirarla. Temari no permitiría que el silencio los abrumara y agrego:

-supongo que podría desearte un feliz día y salir de tu vida.

-ven aquí –le indico él con una sonrisa, y le tendió los brazos-. Ahora mismo.

Un fuego pequeño ardía en la chimenea del dormitorio y temari contemplaba las llamas, embelesada. Tendido junto a la puerta, conor gruñía, satisfecho.

-es inútil –protesto shikamaru-. Ese perro esta echado a perder. Nunca me atreveré a hacerlo dormir en los establos de nuevo.

-que extraño, si piensas en lo cómodo y agradable que se estaba allí –murmuro temari.

-en términos generales, prefiero las comodidades de una casa –comento shikamaru con una sonrisa, acercándola contra él.

El recuerdo de su sesión de mor quedaría grabado en la mente de temari para siempre. Shikamaru la llevo en brazos a su cuarto tan pronto como se aseguro de que la última de las candidatas a cocinera se había marchado. Fue como si los dos tuvieran una enorme necesidad de tenerse el uno al otro que no parecía ir a saciarse nunca. Ahora, invadida por la languidez, con un dedo trazo una senda sobre el pecho de shikamaru, tratando de acercarse más a él.

-por supuesto, ahora podría estar en México –murmuro la chica.

-lo dudo. Jamás te habría dejado tomar ese avión.

-no veo como lo habrías impedido –sonrió temari.

-muy simple, cariño. Ya tenia dispuesto que te arrestaran.

-¿Qué? –temari se enderezo en la cama, atónita.

-ya lo has oído –la tomo de la mano y le sonrió-. No iba a permitir que mi futura esposa arriesgara el cuello al otro extremo del mundo. De hecho, gaara estaba de acuerdo, así que te arrestaría hasta que el avión hubiera partido.

-los habría demandado por falso arresto –protesto temari.

-cierto –acepto shikamaru-. Pero para hacerlo tendrías que permanecer en el país y eso cumplía mi objetivo.

-¿siempre de sales con la tuya?

-solo en lo que me interesa –reflexiono shikamaru-. Aunque en este caso fui yo el que casi lo estropeo todo. Debí decirte lo de chouji cuando te llame desde el coche. Pero me pareció que no tenía tiempo. Nunca se me ocurrió que pensaras que tenía una aventura con ino. Solo pensaba en ti.

-no toda la culpa es tuya – le indico temari-. Me negué a escucharte a pesar de que me dijiste que teníamos que hablar. Creía que solo seria… -se interrumpió, incapaz de revelar como se sentía.

-¿Qué? –insistio temari.

-no lo se –continuo ell, decidiendo abrirse por completo-. Estaba demasiado asustada para hablar de sentimientos. No quería dejr que entraras en mi corazón.

-¿y ahora? –pregunto shikamaru, acariciándole la mejilla.

-ahora tienes derechos exclusivos sobre él –murmuro ella.

**FIN**

**Pufff aquí estuvo el final, no muy bueno pero es el único final que se me ocurrió, ni tan feliz ni tan triste XD DEJEN REVIWS!**

BY: TemariGoThic


End file.
